Caricias Prohibidas
by learilla
Summary: Las tardes escuchando a los Rolling como dos niños ya han quedado atrás. Aunque no quiera, James ya no ve a Rose como su prima, sino como la cosa más apetecible encima de la tierra. Rose acaba de darle su primer beso a una sepiente y James no lo soporta
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (más quisiera) sino a JK Rowling, de ellos solo poseo sus personalidades y sus perversiones. **

**Este es el primer fic para la tabla ROse de la comunidad vrai_epilogues. **

**Espero que a nadie le escandalice demasiado. Si no eres capaz de soportar el incesto entre primos, no deberías estar aquí. A todos los demás! DISFRUTAD!!!Y recordad que un fic se alimenta de reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

**#MELOCOTÓN  
**

La primera vez que Rose había, literalmente, invadido su habitación con sus enormes ojos marrones mirándolo absolutamente todo y su vocecita más chirriante que melodiosa, James no se lo había tomado demasiado bien. De hecho, si no la había echado a patadas de allí fue porque sabía las terribles consecuencias que vendrían de mano de su tío Ron. Rose era su prima pequeña y no comprendía porque tenía que venir a molestarlo a él y no a Lily.

-¿No te aburres aquí conmigo? –le había dicho más de una vez a modo de clara indirecta.

-No –contestaba siempre ella. –Me gusta tu música y tu compañía.

Y así se tiraban las horas muertas en unas de las habitaciones superiores de Grimmaud Place. Rose tumbada sobre la alfombra con las piernas apoyada en la cama y hojeando cualquier revista que hubiera traído y James sentado en su silla de escritorio, tamborileando con los dedos la canción que estuviera sonando en ese momento.

Las semanas y el verano fueron pasando sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara necesariamente de ello. El enojo y la incomodidad de James se fueron convirtiendo en deseo e impaciencia porque se repitieran aquellas tardes. Rose no resultó ser la niña estúpida y cursi que su primo creía. A ella le gustaba el quidditch y las películas _muggles_ antiguas, era inteligente y sabía escuchar. Las conversaciones con ellas eran enriquecedoras. No había presiones, ni intentos por aparentar ser algo que ninguno de ellos dos era. Rose se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en su confidente, su amiga, su igual.

-¿Qué te ocurre, James? –le preguntó la muchacha desde su posición horizontal sobre la alfombra.

El muchacho dio un respingo, consciente de todo el tiempo que llevaba mirándola fijamente. Rose le sonrió con su manera cálida y comprensiva, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desviar rápidamente la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo un calor dentro de su cuerpo que debería analizar mucho más tarde, cuando estuviera solo de nuevo en su habitación.

-Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts –continuó en cuanto vio que su primo volvía a su mutismo acostumbrado. –Voy a echar de menos nuestras tardes. ¿Tú no, James?

Ella le miró esperanza. Esperando que su primo le respondiera afirmativamente, deseando ver que él también había llegado a disfrutar aquellos momentos juntos casi tanto como ella.

-¿Seguiremos siendo tan amigos dentro del colegio? –Ella volvió a su revista –Sé que las chicas y los entrenamientos de quidditch te quitarán mucho tiempo, pero sacarás un ratito para mí, ¿verdad, James?

Su tono era despreocupado y nada exigente, y por una razón que él desconocía eso era precisamente lo que más le molestaba. El mayor de los Potter había oído muchas veces aquel ruego de los labios de las muchachas del colegio. De muchas de ellas, incluso de las slytherins. Peticiones que siempre habían estado tañidas de pretensión. En cambio, ahora que se lo exigía Rose, _su _prima, no lo olvidemos, al contrario de lo que le había ocurrido todas las otras veces, lo que odiaba y le enfurecía es la forma tan desapasionada con la que se lo pedía, como si aquello no fuera más que una frase hecha, algo que estaba obligada a decir pero que en realidad no sentía.

James se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió de malas maneras y dijo claramente, antes de salir por ella dando un portazo:

-No lo sé, Rose. Tú misma lo has dicho, voy a estar muy ocupado.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo demasiado desencaminado con sus predicciones respecto al colegio. James se había convertido aquel año, su sexto, en el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Lo que podía traducirse por horas de entrenamientos extras y planificaciones de estrategias, y encuentros no tan fortuitos pero sí muy frecuentes en el armario de las escobas del cuarto piso. La _estúpida _de su prima, o más que estúpida, _prohibida, _había de dejado de atormentarle por los pasillos casi a los dos meses de las continuas negativas de James por concederle una sola hora de su apretada agenda. Así que, casi por culpa, o quizás, gracias a James, Rose empezó a ser un ente social cada vez más notorio entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Lejos quedaron las tardes de verano donde cada uno ansiaba la compañía del otro, donde la piel suave de Rose se había vuelto demasiado apetecible y dónde su olor a _melocotón _era tan embriagador que más de una vez James creía morir de intoxicación.

-Deja de dar vueltas por la casa, James, hijo. Pareces un maldito león enjaulado y me estás poniendo nervioso.

El moreno miró a su padre, el gran Harry Potter, sentado en un enorme butacón junto a la chimenea. El año escolar había pasado dolorosamente rápido y cuando volvió a su casa y echó el primer vistazo a su habitación se dio cuenta de que había sido inútil intentar huir de aquello. Su cuarto, sus discos, su cama… su alfombra. Todo gritaba a gritos un solo nombre. El único que él había intentado silenciar durante todo el curso.

-¿Sabes cuándo dijo el tío Ron que vendría a cenar? –le preguntó antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a su padre y coger un libro de la mesita.

-Dijo que sobre las ocho estaría aquí, ¿por qué?

-Son las ocho y cinco –puntualizó el muchacho mientras miraba las páginas que tenía entre las manos sin ver una sola palabra.

Harry lo miró extrañado.

-Ya conoces a tu tío, Ron. Siempre suele retrasarse.

Media hora más tarde, James salió disparado hacia la puerta cuando oyó el timbre. Ron lo saludó con un efusivo palmeo en la espalda, mientras se abría paso al interior de la casa para saludar a Harry. Su tía Hermione fue un poco más comedida, le dio un par de besos y le hizo el par de preguntas de rigor sobre la escuela y sus estudios. Hugo simplemente le preguntó dónde estaban Albus y su videoconsola. Cuando no quedaba nadie más esperando en el marco de la puerta, James tuvo que cerrarla, aturdido y desconcertado.

-Tía Hermione.

-¿Sí, Jimmy?

-¿Dónde está, Rose?

-¿Rose? –ella lo miró cómo si aquella pregunta fuera lo más extraño que había oído en mucho tiempo. –Salió a cenar con sus compañeras de casa, pero se pasará por aquí dentro de una hora. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada. Tenía un par de discos nuevos que quería enseñarle. Solo eso.

-Bueno, podrás enseñárselos cuando vuelva –Hermione le sonrió y se fue a la cocina para ayudar a Lily a terminar con la cena.

James no estuvo más de media hora cenando con su familia. Después de excusarse por no sentirse demasiado bien, se fue directo a su habitación y se encerró allí con la música a toda pastilla. No sabía lo que le ocurría, porqué se sentía así, porqué había sentido ese vacío tan devastador cuando no había visto a Rose en la calle.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y James se limitó a darle el paso. Rose abrió lentamente la puerta, con unas arruguitas en la frente que indicaba lo preocupada que estaba.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que no te encontrabas muy bien –dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. -¿Qué te pasa?

El muchacho la miró un momento. Iba vestida con una minifalda blanca y una camiseta negra con los labios de los _Rolling Stones, _unas sandalias blancas y bastante _rimmel _negro en las pestañas como para realzar lo suficiente sus grandes ojos marrones. Definitivamente, no iba vestida como para una cena informal entre amigas.

Ella se acercó un poco más.

-¿Tienes fiebre? –le espetó mientras apoyaba su mano en la frente del muchacho para tomarle la temperatura.

-No. –Le dijo él sin moverse –Sólo estaba un poco cansado.

Ella le miró unos instantes, comprendiendo lo que su primo insinuaba. Lo que se había molestado en dejarle bien claro desde que llegaran a Hogwarts.

-Entiendo. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas –Rose se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla. –Nos vemos otro día, primo.

James le agarró la mano antes de que ella pudiera un solo paso más para alejarse de él.

-No seas tonta, Rose. Quédate. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Ella se rió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa, señor-capitán-de-equipo?

-Lo siento, Rosie. –se disculpó el moreno bajando la vista y soltándose de su prima.

La niña re revolvió un poco el cabello y se subió de un salto a la cama.

-Te perdonaré sólo con una condición.

James enarcó una ceja interrogante.

-¿Qué condición?

-Que me dejes contarte mi noche –le contestó, arrellanándose un poco más en la cama y poniéndose un cojín sobre las piernas cruzadas para cubrir cualquier parte poco decorosa que pudiera quedar a la vista. –Todas mis amigas se han ido de vacaciones fuera del país y necesito consejo ahora. Y mejor si es masculino.

-¿Consejo masculino? ¿No habías ido a cenar con tus amigas esta noche? –él también se echó para atrás y se apoyó en la pared, quedando hombro con hombro con Rose.

-No. Esa es sólo la versión que le di a mis padres –su voz sonaba tan alegre y despreocupada que James empezaba a temerse lo peor. –No te chives, ¿eh?

-Entonces… ¿dónde has estado?

James miró directamente a su prima y vio, con cierto regusto amargo, cómo sus mejillas empezaban a adquirir el característico color Weasley.

-He tenido una cita con Julian.

-¿Julian? –repitió el muchacho.

-Nott. Julian Nott.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con ese asqueroso Slytherin?!

La muchacha se apresuró a taparle la boca con su propia mano.

-Baja el tono, James –le susurró. –Mis padres siguen abajo.

Rose retiró la mano y miró expectante a su primo. Él la sopesó con la mirada.

_¿Por qué ella tenía los ojos tan brillantes? _

-¿Qué hacías tú con ese… ese… esa serpiente?

La chica volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón y se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada amenazante a James.

-No vuelvas a llamarle así –le espetó. –Ya te he dicho qué hacía con él. Tener una cita.

-Bien, pues no quiero oírlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo he soportado tardes enteras escuchándote hablar sobre tus líos con McCarney y con Wood! ¿Y ahora que te necesito me das la patada? Creía que nuestro… distanciamiento acabaría cuando volviéramos de Hogwarts, pero está claro que me equivocaba.

Rose apartó la vista de los ojos castaños de su primo, tan parecidos a los suyos propios. Estaba enfadada, James lo intuía, pero también estaba dolida. Había acudido a él buscando a un amigo y se había topado con un estúpido niñato engreído.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó al darse cuenta que la actitud de la niña debía tratarse de algo más que una simple cita.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero cuando James le sonrió como sólo él solía hacerlo mientras se pasaban las tardes enteras tirados en la cama, uno junto al otro escuchando los viejos discos de su madre, toda la fortaleza Weasley de Rose se vino abajo.

Suspiró.

-_Julianmehabesado _–soltó de sopetón mirando directamente a su primo.

-Si vocalizas quizás pueda entenderte.

Ella se revolvió nerviosa.

-Que Julian me ha besado –dijo al fin.

James la miró fijamente, intentando asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras que acababa de oír. El solo hecho de imaginarse a esa serpiente engominada acercándose a menos de un metro de su prima lo cabreaba. Imaginarse a ambos besándose era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Te gustó?

Ella se lo pensó un momento y torció la cabeza no muy convencida.

-Bueno…

-¿Bueno?

-La verdad es que no mucho. Fue demasiado… húmedo.

Lo que le faltaba a James. ¡DETALLES!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fue todo muy baboso. No lo sé, me esperaba algo muy diferente la verdad. Después de escucharte a ti y a Albus, pensé que todo sería más bonito, más mágico. Fue todo demasiado apresurado, incluso creo que me dio un poco de asco.

_¿Así que era eso? _

James respiró interiormente. Por lo menos ese estúpido de Nott había sido tan inútil como para haberla fastidiado.

-¿Significa eso que soy lesbiana, James?

-¿Qué?

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento y prestó atención a lo que estaba diciendo su prima. Ahora ella se sujetaba las piernas abrazándose las rodillas y le miraba interrogante, esperando que él resolviera de una vez por todas lo que llevaba corroyéndole toda la noche.

-Que si soy lesbiana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Odio lo que me hizo, Julian. Y no pienso volver a repetirlo. Quizás es que me gustan las chicas, por eso me repugnó tanto ese beso.

-No digas estupideces, Rose. Lo que pasa es que Nott es un imbécil y un negado con las tías. Eso es todo.

Sin poder soportar más aquello ojos eclipsándole, James se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio. Tanta proximidad había vuelto a despertar los impulsos que tanto se había molestado en enterrar. La imagen de Nott besándola y acariciándola no paraba de acudir una y otra vez a su mente. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que no odiaba a Nott por besar a su prima, sino por que él, el capitán Potter, no podía.

James cogió uno de sus discos preferidos de Bon Jovi y lo puso en el ordenador.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –insistió Rose. James se giró hacia ella, quedándose apoyado sobre su escritorio. -¿Cómo sabes que es él y no yo la que es una completa inútil con esto de los besos?

-No creo que sea culpa tuya, Rose.

-¿Por qué no? Es posible que…

-Deja de darle vueltas, por favor. No eres tú. Fin.

Rose no dijo nada, pero su mirada le hizo saber a James que aquel tema era uno que no dejaría de atormentarla en las próximas semanas. James se resistió contra el impulso que le pedía a gritos que disipara todas las dudas de su prima, pero perdió. La verdad es que tampoco lo intentó con demasiadas fuerzas.

-Si quieres podemos comprobarlo –siseó. Tal y como haría un slytherin.

Rose le miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo podemos comprobarlo?

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, quitándole importancia a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Nos besamos y yo juzgo que tal besas. Así de fácil.

Ella se rió estrepitosamente.

-No digas estupideces, James. Somos primos. ¿Cómo vamos a besarnos?

-A mí no me parece tan descabellado. Ya que somos primos no habrá nada sexual en nuestro beso.

Rose se paró un momento a pensarlo. En realidad, si lo analizaba fríamente él tenía razón. Eran primos y tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacer algo así juntos. Además, como ella bien sabía, James tenía la suficiente experiencia como para decirle de verdad qué es lo que podía estar haciendo mal.

Ella lo miró tímidamente y asintió. James esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, nervioso, y se acercó hasta la cama. Rose notó con cierta satisfacción cómo se hundía el colchón bajo ella cuando su primo se sentó a su lado. Aún seguía con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas, pero el morenas se las ingenió para poder hacerse con un mechón suyo de pelo y acercarse hasta su cuello, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera oírle susurrar a pesar del volumen de la música.

-Todo es cuestión de preparar bien el terreno –fue lo primero que le dijo. Se acercó un poco más a ella y su aliento hizo que se le pusiera a Rose toda la carne de gallina. -¿Te besó Julian aquí antes de besarte?

James acarició con su lengua la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Rose no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante aquella sensación. Luego negó.

-Fue torpe. A puesto a que tampoco te besó aquí –ahora le tocó el turno al cuello de Rose de recibir las atenciones de James. –Supongo que le limitó a invadir tu boca sin esperar si quiera una bonita invitación. Hueles muy bien, Rose. A _melocotón. _

Antes de que la niña pudiera siquiera enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, James estaba besando su cuello de nuevo. Su primo, como él siempre se había molestado en repetirle, era tranquilo pero exigente. Todo el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba concentrado únicamente en el recorrido de aquella lengua sobre su piel. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella, cuando sintió un calor brutal y arrollador en su estómago. Un miedo por lo que sabía que estaba ocurriendo y por lo que podría desembocar continuar con aquel estúpido juego.

-James… -musitó, soltando el abrazo de sus piernas y aferrándose a los brazos fuertes de su primo.

-¿Mmmm? –demandó él contra la tierna carne de la curvatura de su cuello.

-Creo que… -suspiro. -… lo mejor es que… -Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza. -… paremos esto.

James se separó un poco y miró a Rose directamente a los ojos. Con cierto orgullo masculino, comprobó cómo éstos estaban nublados, contrastando claramente con el color enrojecido que estaba adquiriendo la piel de la muchacha.

-¿Parar? –dijo sorprendido. -¿He hecho algo mal?

Ella volvió a negar trabajosamente con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que…

-Bien, porque nos acercamos a la mejor parte.

El moreno volvió a inclinarse sobre Rose, esta vez de frente, atrapando los labios de ella entre los suyos. Al principio los acarició con la lengua, incitándolos, dándoles una ligera idea de lo que se proponía hacer y de lo que quería. James deslizó una de sus manos tras el cuello de Rose, acercándola más a él. Normalmente, llegados a este punto, él sólo buscaba la propia satisfacción personal, sabiendo que las chicas estarían dispuestas a hacerle lo que él les pidiera. Esta vez era distinta, ya no le importaba tanto el recibir como el proporcionar. Rose era inexperta, podía notarlo en el temblor de su cuerpo y en la indecisión de sus acciones, pero precisamente eso es lo que la hacía tan apetecible. Nadie más la había tocado, no al menos cómo lo estaba haciendo él ahora y eso hacía que la deseara aún más.

Rose entreabrió un poco los labios, adivinando que eso era precisamente lo que James tanto le pedía con sus gestos. Cuando la lengua de su primo se introdujo en su boca y empezó a juguetear con la suya, la pequeña Weasley sintió algo que jamás en su vida había probado: necesidad, anhelo… excitación. Respondiendo al llamado de James, Rose comenzó a ser también partícipe de aquel juego de dominación y esquivos.

Con una ligera presión, James hizo que ambos se recostaran del todo sobre el colchón. Las dudas de Rose desaparecieron en aquel instante y se dejó engullir por el placer que su primo le estaba regalando. El muchacho se acomodó entre las piernas de Rose y siguió besándola mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Con una sonrisita satisfecha se separó de ella y la miró. A la niña le costó un par de segundos ubicarse en el tiempo y en el espacio.

-¿Te besó Julian así? –preguntó con cierta maldad.

-No –se apresuró a contestar ella, creyendo que así su primo se apiadaría de ella y volvería a besarla como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

-¿Te gusta como lo hago yo?

-No lo sé –Rose tenía miedo de que si le decía lo que de verdad pensaba, que sus caricias, sus atenciones y sus besos eran lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida, el juego acabaría.

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó él confundido. –Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución.

James volvió a recostarse sobre ella. Le besó el mentón, descendió por su cuello y enredó sus dedos entre los de Rose. Ella se revolvió inquieta, deseosa de recibir más, necesitando sentirlo más cerca, más suyo, más dentro.

Él volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras seguía aprisionando las manos de Rose. Esta vez sobre la cabeza. Dejó una mano libre y le acarició una de sus piernas. Era verano y James dio gracias a quién inventara las minifaldas, por poder sentir directamente la piel tersa y cálida de Rose entre sus manos. Cuando James se abrió paso camino arriba entre esas dos piernas que le estaban volviendo loco, Rose las abrió, dejándole el camino libre a lo que quiera que fuera hacerle en ese momento.

-Mis padres siguen abajo –musitó ella contra sus labios. –Y tus padres y tus hermanos también.

James la acarició sobre la tela de sus braguitas y Rose no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

-Entonces más nos vale estar calladitos.

El chico siguió acariciándola al mismo tiempo que la besaba, aumentando el ritmo a medida que notaba a Rose más ansiosa. Su prima siguió gimiendo quedamente, sonido que no hacía más que aumentar la excitación de James.

-James… -murmuró inconscientemente. –Déjame a mí también tocarte. James…

-No, Rose. Por ahora estoy conteniéndome, pero no sé si podré seguir haciéndolo si empiezas a tocarme.

-Pero James…

Considerando que estaba lista y lo suficientemente húmeda, James deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de Rose. La muchacha se sorprendió un poco ante esa nueva intrusión, pero cuando el chico siguió besándola, ella sólo se dejó llevar. La sensación se volvía más maravillosa a medida que ambos cuerpos se adaptaban el uno al otro. Se convulsionó y acercó su cuerpo aún más al de su primo, frotándose contra el de él. Cuando le vino el orgasmo, no pudo reprimir lanzar un gritito que fue prácticamente engullido por el _It's my life_ que salía de los altavoces.

Con la respiración acelerada, James salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, respirando con dificultad. A ella aún le costaba pensar con claridad.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tus padres que hoy te quedas aquí a dormir? –le sugirió James en cuanto su cuerpo fue capaz de emitir otro sonido que no fuera un gruñido. –Cuando Lily se duerma y te cueles en mi habitación, podrás tocarme todo lo que quieras.

Rose se giró hacia el muchacho y su rió tranquilamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, le besó en los labios y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose un poco culpable porque sabía que sus padres nunca sospecharían la verdadera razón por la que dormir en casa del tío Harry se iba a convertir en más que una costumbre aquel verano.


	2. De viejas canciones de Rock 'n' Roll

**Bueno, bueno, después de muchísimo tiempo me he animado a prolongar esta historia. La verdad es que surgió como un One-shot. De una conversación tranquila y apacible con Drehn, surgió una OTP como un camión. Hice el primer fic, Caricias Prohibidas y debido al aluvión de reviews (gracias a todas!!!) y de todas aquellas Story Alert que me llegaban... pues me he dicho, ¿por qué no lo continúas? **

**Es una locura, tengo abiertas como 4 historias... pero en fin, voy a tomarmelo con calma, que encima ahora quiero empezar mi nueva novela. **

**Espero que os guste y que os alegréis de que siga con la historia. ADEMÁS! busqué y casi no hay nada de esta pareja y lo que hay es muy light... ¬¬ (quiero leer James/Rose!!!) Este fic va a ser M, pero M M!!! tengo que volver al Lemmon YA!**

**El fic por entero se lo dedico a DREHN!!! porque sin ella, esta pareja apenas existiría!!! Un besito wapa!!! El título de este cap también es para ti! **

* * *

El verano que iba a pasar casi en exclusiva en Grimmauld Place, resultó no serlo tanto. Rose tenía que admitir que aquella noche en la que había besado a su primo, había sido una de las más excitantes de toda su vida. De hecho, si se ponía a analizarlo con calma, tampoco es que se pudiera decir que Rose Weasley, la responsable, estudiosa y perfecta _gryffindor, _tuviera muchos más momentos como aquel con los que poder participar en la mayoría de las conversaciones de sus compañeras de habitación.

Sexo.

Todo, absolutamente todo, giraba alrededor de eso.

SIEMPRE.

Rose también se puso a recapacitar sobre las veces que tuvo que esquivar las preguntas fisgonas de Cate Stirling o su gran arsenal de excusas estúpidas pero recurrentes para abandonar la habitación a altas horas de la noche y así escapar de la indudable verdad: tenía catorce años y, mientras el resto de Hogwarts parecía vivir en una mega orgía constante, ella aún era una mojigata dedicada únicamente al estudio y rara vez al _quidditch_ que tanto apasionaba a sus primos. Nada de chicos ni revolcones ni experiencias límite en las mazmorras a la hora de dormir. Al colegio se iba a estudiar y eso, para la ahora desgracia de Rose, era lo que ella hacía.

La joven resopló.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

Rose se volvió hacia su padre que cargaba su baúl y el de Hugo en el _Expresso de Hogwarts._ Ron se giró de nuevo y cogió una jaula con una lechuza pequeña y moteada del carro y también la metió en el tren. Tras esto, se dedicó por completo a su hija.

-Llevas toda la mañana callada y eso no es muy normal en ti. ¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó preocupado al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso fugaz en la frente.

Cuando Rose por fin pudo librarse del abrazo de oso de su padre, se separó un poco y lo miró sonriendo. Por muy bruto e intransigente que a veces pudiera resultar Ronald Weasley, auror de primera orden, siempre adoptaba ese aire perdido y despistado cuando preguntaba por la vida "íntima" de sus hijos.

Ella le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy bien, papi.

-Pero…

-Nervios –él la miró interrogativamente. –Ya sabes, volver a la rutina, las clases, los exámenes, la lucha entre casas…

Así que era eso… Podría haber sido peor. _Chicas_, pensó Ron. _Siempre haciendo una montaña de un pequeño grano de arena. _

-Bueno, tú tranquila. Siendo hija de quien eres, no tendrás problemas en ninguna de esas áreas. –le revolvió el cabello. –Mira, por ahí vienen tus tíos.

Ron se separó un poco de su hija y salió al encuentro de su hermana y su cuñado. Los Potter al completo llegaban un poco apurados, como siempre. Como a Ron y a Hermione les gustaba recordar con un poco de añoranza, la puntualidad nunca fue uno de los grandes dones del famoso Harry Potter.

-Ey chicos, apurando hasta el último minuto, ¿eh?

Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-Harry creyó buena idea venir en coche atravesando Portobello en plena hora punta –el aludido bufó con disgusto. –En fin, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y el tren, gracias a Morgana, aún no se ha ido.

Rose se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Tía Ginny, Padrino –saludó. Luego se asomó un poco y vio al resto de sus primos cargando sus baúles. –Albus, Lily… James.

La joven Weasley se esforzó porque el último nombre sonara lo más natural posible. Aquella noche, al comienzo del verano, no acabó quedándose en la mansión de Harry. En el último momento, cuando estaba a punto de mentirle a su madre, se arrepintió. Un poco de cordura se abrió paso con fuerza entre el aturdimiento que le producía el deseo con el que había bajado de la habitación y se rajó. _James era su primo, _gritaba en su cabeza. _Su primo carnal_. Habían crecido juntos, como hermanos. Él le había contado mil y una historia sobre los _goblins _que vivían en el jardín de la abuela Molly, le había tirado del pelo muchas más veces de las que podía recordar, le había explicado a ella y a su prima Lily por primera vez lo que significaba la palabra _sexo _(aunque Rose sospechaba que todo había sido una broma con Teddy), le había ofrecido su primer y único cigarrillo… habían vivido y compartido demasiadas cosas juntos. Demasiadas como para ahora tirarlo todo por la borda por una simple noche que ni ella estaba segura de querer pasar con él.

Tenía que admitirlo. Aquella misma noche de verano, mientras su madre la observaba expectante y esperaba a que ella le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, tuvo miedo. Más que eso, estaba a aterrada. Traspasar la frontera de la infancia y meterse de lleno en la madurez sexual, prohibida e incestuosa, era muchísimo más de lo que su cerebro siempre racional podía soportar. Así que hizo lo moralmente correcto y lo que cualquier gallina haría en su lugar. Se marchó con sus padres de vuelta a casa. Sin decir nada, sin despedirse de James, dejándole tirado en su habitación esperándola. Jamás habían hablado de lo que sucedió después de que ella se marchara. Rose no se atrevía a preguntarle y sospechaba, con cierta angustia, que James tampoco estaba muy por la labor de contestarle. De hecho, nunca más habían vuelto a sacar el tema. James había vuelto a ser _su primo James_ y ella la mojigata Rose Weasley. Sólo había una ligera diferencia entre el ahora y el antes de la _noche D_, ninguno de los dos volvió a escuchar los _Rolling Stone. _

-Hola, Rosie –le devolvió James el saludo con una sonrisa blanca y radiante.

Y eso le dolió a Rose más que si el chico le hubiera retirado la palabra que se merecía que le retiraran. Las pocas veces que se había vuelto a ver con James, él no daba muestra alguna de acordarse siquiera de aquel beso tan íntimo que compartieron, por no hablar de… _lo otro_. Su primo era condenadamente encantador, como siempre lo había sido con todos los demás. Ya ni siquiera mostraba la molestia que solía producirle que ella le atosigara en su habitación. Nada. Rose había sido relegada de la noche a la mañana al montón de gente normal, ese con el que había que comportarse por inercia. Había perdido, a ojos de James, eso que la hacía especial y no estaba demasiado segura de que pudiera volverlo a recuperar.

-Rose –la muchacha se giró hacia su tía Ginny. -¿Dónde están Hermione y tu hermano?

Ella se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies e intentó encontrar a los susodichos entre la gente.

-Creo que fueron a buscar a Luna y a los gemelos –contestó no muy convencida y volvió a recuperar su estatura normal.

-Bueno, pues ya vendrán entonces. ¡Mira! Ahí están.

Ginny se reunió con Hermione a mitad de camino de donde estaban todos los demás. Los chicos ya habían terminado de subir las cosas al tres y ahora Harry y su padre eran los que habían desaparecido. En busca del profesor Longbotton como Rose pudo comprobar más tarde.

La morena se acercó a Lily. Ella iba a iniciar su cuarto curso en Hogwarts y Rose el quinto y aunque ambas estaban en _Gryffindor_, lo cierto es que tampoco eran las grandes amigas que se esperarían de ellas. No es que se llevaran mal, ni mucho menos. Había pocas personas a las que Rose quisiera más que a su prima y viceversa, pero sus caracteres eran demasiado distintos como para que pudieran congeniar. Mientras Rose era silenciosa y retraída, Lily era abierta, chillona y algo salvaje en ocasiones.

-Esta vez creí que no íbamos a llegar –soltó la pelirroja. –Papá incluso tuvo que hacer un poco de _Abracadabra _a mitad de camino. A mamá casi le da un infarto. Creo que un par de _muggles _nos han visto.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

-El coche del abuelo Arthur nos dejó tirados a mitad de camino. Esa chatarra casi nos deja en tierra.

Rose se echó a reír. Adoraba la espontaneidad de su prima Lily. La pelirroja jamás se andaba por las ramas y la envidiaba por ello.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Ese es Scorpius Malfoy? –Rose se giró y se dejó arrastrar al lugar donde miraba su prima con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. -¿Qué demonios le ha pasado y por qué tiene ahora el pelo más negro que Albus?

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotras dos? –las dos chicas se sobresaltaron cuando Albus les pasó los brazos por los hombros, colgándose de ellas. El chico no tardó en localizar el punto alborotador, de hecho, si lo que Scorpius Malfoy pretendía era crear un golpe de efecto en cuanto los alumnos de Hogwarts lo vieran, lo había conseguido.

Un murmullo generalizado se elevó por toda la estación, acompañado de la estridente carcajada de Albus.

-¿Qué demonios se le pasó por la cabeza a esa serpiente cuando se hizo eso en el pelo? A maneras mucho más estúpidas de llamar la atención.

Rose no contestó a la pregunta de su primo, demasiado ocupada viendo a la _ravenclaw_ rubia que se había acercado a James y que no paraba de reírse y flirtear con él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El discurso de bienvenida de McGonagall se estaba eternizando. A Rose no le parecía más que verborrea todo lo que aquellos labios fruncidos y aquel semblante siempre serio estaban diciendo.

"_Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, bla, bla, bla…"_

Todos los años era lo mismo. Rememorar viejas glorias, apelar a al orgullo propio del león y a la astucia de la serpiente para saber reconocer las posibles pruebas que nos esperaran más adelante… La mayoría de los presentes serían capaces de recitar de memoria aquel discurso si alguien se lo pidiera. Minerva McGonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería más prestigioso, no era una oradora demasiado entregada.

La parte del Sombrero Seleccionador fue más movidita y rápida. Total: nueve alumnos nuevos de primero en _gryffindor. _No estaba nada mal si se tenía en cuenta que habían sido la casa con menos alumnos nuevos en los últimos años.

-Me muero de hambre –susurró su primo Albus a su derecha. -¡Por Merlín! Que se llenen las bandejas de comida de una vez.

-¡Cállate Albus! –le reprendió su hermano mayor. –Si te esperas unos minutos más, podrás comer todo lo que te dé la gana.

-Relájate, James –contraatacó el moreno. -¡Joder! ¿Por qué ese imbécil de Nott no para de mirar hacia aquí?

Tanto Rose como James se volvieron al unísono hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Tal y como había dicho Albus, Julian Nott los observaba, o mejor dicho observaba a Rose, desde el otro lado del comedor. Junto a él, Scorpius Malfoy murmuraba algo rápidamente con una expresión contrariada en el rostro. El rubio, ahora moreno, también le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada asesina y fulminante a medida que Julian contestaba a sus preguntas.

-¿Qué mira ese imbécil? –volvió a demandar Albus. –Como no pare, se estará buscando una _bludger_ en todo su careto en el primer partido que tengamos.

James los miró a ambos de soslayo, centrando a continuación en Lisa McCarthy una gryffindor de sexto junto a él.

-Relájate, Albus. Nott es amigo de Rose.

_¡Mierda!_

Sí, lo había dicho y por si eso no fuera suficiente había usado su tonito. Rose miró a su primo asombrada. Se suponía que lo de Nott y ella era un secreto. Un secreto que le había contado únicamente a James, creyendo que su primo jamás lo traicionaría y él lo había soltado así, como si tal cosa. Y no a alguien cualquiera, sino a Albus, posiblemente el león más chismoso de toda la manada.

_¿Cómo demonios había sido capaz de hacerle eso? _

Albus se volvió hacia ella con los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios en forma de "O". Rose lanzó una última mirada de odio a su primo y se enderezó en el banco, mirando directamente a las dos serpientes que seguían sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué ha querido decir James con eso, Rosie?

-Come pollo, Albus –fue la contestación de ella.

El chico se giró hacia las bandejas de comida que, efectivamente, ahora estaban llenas. El moreno comenzó a servirse todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-No creas que se me va a olvidar esto, Ro –agregó llevándose un tenedor lleno de puré de calabaza a la boca.

-Estoy segura que no –murmuró la joven para sí.

Luego, para sorpresa de ella misma y más aún para la de James que no le quitaba ojo de encima mientras seguía hablando con McCarthy, Rose saludó con una sonrisa a Nott. El chico, satisfecho, se volvió hacia sus compañeros, volviéndose de vez en cuando para la mesa de los leones para comprobar, con cierta satisfacción, que la morena seguía buscándole con la mirada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bien chicos, tened presente que las escaleras del castillo no paran de moverse, por lo que el camino a la Torre Gryffindor cambiará cada vez que intentéis llegar hasta aquí. No os preocupéis, en un par de días será pan comido.

Nueve pares de ojos miraban a James como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más interesante y más maravilloso del planeta.

-Os presento a la Señora Gorda –el retrato hizo una reverencia a los recién llegados. –Ella será la puerta de entrada a nuestra sala común, procurad no olvidar la contraseña u os tendréis que quedar aquí hasta que venga otro gryffindor. Estad atentos porque solemos cambiar la contraseña por cuestiones de seguridad. Siempre podréis venir a alguno de los prefectos y preguntarnos. La primera es: snitch voladora.

La Señora Gorda les deleitó con un solo de soprano antes de abrirse y dejarlos pasar. Los niños entraron en estampida y subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, como si algo dentro de ellos los guiara y les dijera a dónde tenían que ir. La Sala Común de los leones estaba bastante concurrida en ese momento, llena de viejos amigos que trataban de ponerse al día sobre el verano que habían pasado.

Junto a la chimenea, James divisó al equipo de quidditch casi al completo. Jodhi Wood terminó séptimo el año pasado y había dejado una vacante de cazadora que James, como capitán del equipo desde el año pasado, tendría que suplir en las próximas semanas. El chico los miró con pesar. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora eran las risas y las conversaciones estúpidas que tendría que mantener con ellos. Desde la cena, su humor había empeorado a pasos agigantados y el chico sospechaba que eso tenía que ver con su prima.

-¡Ey Capi! ¡Acércate! –le gritó Robertson desde el otro extremo de la sala.

James recompuso su sonrisa más servicial y amigable y se acercó a ellos. A medida que los minutos pasaban, el fuego se consumía y los alumnos se iban en grupitos cada uno a su habitación. Los últimos en quedarse en la sala fueron Robertson y él mismo. Incluso Albus, el insaciable, se había ido a la cama hacía ya un rato.

-Escocia ha sido una pasada, tío –le decía Patrick desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado. –Tengo un par de primos allí y nos lo hemos pasado de leprechaun en leprechaun, no sé si me entiendes.

El rubio estalló en una carcajada. James sólo le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Esas pelirrojas… Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿Qué has hecho este verano? ¿Has quedado con McCarthy, Jameson o… cómo se llamaba esa morenita de hufflepuff?

-Mio Chang.

-Sí. Esa. ¿Habéis quedado?

El moreno fijó su mirada en las llamas casi consumidas. ¿Debería decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo? ¿Decirle que había sido incapaz de quedar con ninguna tía después de un encuentro fortuito con su prima pequeña? No. Por supuesto que no podía decirle tal cosa. ¿Qué demonios iba a pensar de él después de eso? Sin duda que estaba enfermo, entre otras muchas cosas no necesariamente agradables.

-Han sido unas vacaciones muy familiares –fue lo que dijo. –A mi madre le entró la paranoia de "la familia unida".

-Joder tío, pues lo siento. Venga no te preocupes, este curso podrás recuperar todo el tiempo perdido estos meses. Estamos en séptimo y en el equipo de quidditch –el chico bostezó. –Nos vaticino a ambos un curso bastante movidito. Y ahora me voy a la cama, estoy molido.

Robertson se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿No vienes? –le preguntó girándose en el primer escalón.

-Ahora subo –le contestó James sentándose en el sillón que su amigo había abandonado.

-Como quieras.

Patrick se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino escaleras arriba, dejando a James sólo con las pocas llamas casi extintas de la chimenea. _Por fin solo_, suspiró. Estaba enfadado y seguía sin saber muy bien por qué. En las últimas semanas, se había estado convenciendo a sí mismo que lo de desear a su prima y convertir ese deseo en algo más era un completo error. De hecho, debía dar las gracias a los hados porque Rose se hubiera ido aquella noche a su casa sino no sabía que hubiera ocurrido. Aunque conociéndose y aceptando el calentón que él mismo llevaba encima, hubiera ocurrido algo muy poco decoroso y familiar.

Sí, hasta ahí lo comprendía todo. Entonces… ¿por qué se había molestado tanto aquella noche por ver a ese imbécil de Nott mirando a su prima? Porque ella sólo era eso, sólo podía ser eso, _su prima_. Nada más.

_¡Maldita sea!_

El suave sonido del cuadro de la entrada al cerrarse lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Con una parsimonia inaguantable, se giró en el sillón para ver quién era el listo que venía a aquellas horas. El propio James había vuelto demasiadas veces tan tarde en la noche como para saber dónde se había metido quien quiera que estuviera a punto de entrar. Hogwarts estaba lleno de demasiados pasadizos olvidados, demasiadas aulas oscuras y silenciosas… y gracias al mapa del merodeador que James le había robado a su padre hacía un par de años, el moreno se los sabía todos.

James sonrió en señal de compañerismo masculino, pero cuando el castaño de quinto que esperaba ver resultó ser Rose, _su_ (prima) Rose, la sonrisa se le congeló en el acto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó en cuanto fue capaz de controlar el impulso de gritar y despertar a todos los alumnos de su casa.

La niña miró alarmada por toda la sala común tratando de encontrar el cuerpo de donde provenía la voz.

-¿James? –musitó.

-Junto a la chimenea.

Rose se acercó hasta él. La niña tenía el pelo alborotado y los labios magullados. Él intentó hacer como el que no había visto nada.

-¿De dónde vienes?

La morena se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón junto al de su primo.

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Jimmy –le contestó tranquilamente.

-Soy prefecto de esta casa. No, espera. Soy el prefecto de séptimo y tu primo mayor, así que… déjame pensar. Sí, creo que eso me da derecho a preocuparme y querer saber en dónde te metes a las tres de la mañana.

Ella suspiró.

_¿Así que ese era ahora el juego, no? A falta de uno real, ahora James se comportaba como si fuera un hermano mayor. _

-No estoy preparada para tener un hermano mayor, James. Me voy a dormir.

-Quédate un rato, Rose. Anda –él la cogió de la mano. –Hace mucho que no hablamos.

La joven no se movió de su sitio.

-Esto se parece a las noches que pasábamos en mi habitación hace dos veranos.

-Sí, salvo que estamos en un castillo impresionante y no tenemos aquí tu iPod lleno de música.

James se giró y le sonrió suavemente a Rose. Él también estaba cansado.

-Anda, vámonos a dormir. –sin soltarse de su mano, la arrastró tranquilamente hacia las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas. –Sé con quién has estado… ese imbécil de Nott no te ha quitado ojo durante la cena y os he visto hablando a la salida del Comedor.

-James…

-No tranquila –llegaron hasta el extremo de la escalera, por donde ni James ni ningún otro gryffindor masculino podían subir. –Te conozco Rose y sé lo que piensa tu cabecita. Quieres una relación normal, quieres poder integrarte con tus amigas, quieres ir de la mano con alguien por los pasillos, tener una pareja para el baile de navidad… Y no pienso interponerme en eso. –James le besó ligeramente la frente mientras ella era incapaz de decir nada. –Pero también sé lo que siento yo y si no hago esto ahora, no lo haré nunca.

Sin previo aviso, el muchacho agarró a su prima por los brazos y la acercó a sí mismo. Ante la sorpresa inicial de su prima, él la besó. Hundió su mano derecha en el pelo de ella y su lengua entre sus labios rosados y calientes. Ella trató de resistirse un momento, pero en cuanto dejó de pensar y empezó a sentir aquellos brazos tan masculinos rodeándola, aquellos labios besándola, aquel olor embriagándola… se dejó llevar.

James fue delicado pero exigente. Y comenzó a exigir aún más en cuanto notó la colaboración de Rose y los brazos pálidos de ella enroscándose en su cuello.

De repente, James se separó de ella y se deshizo de su abrazo. Rose tardó un par de segundos en ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio, aún aturdida por el torrente de sensaciones que aquel beso le había despertado.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Para que pienses en mí cada vez que se te ocurra la estupidez de ir a besarte por ahí con Nott.

El chico se giró 180º grados y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su propia escalera. Rose lo agarró del brazo antes de que se alejara demasiado.

-Dime algo, James. ¿Piensas seguir jugando conmigo el resto del curso o esta noche alguna de tus amiguitas te ha dejado con el calentón y tenías que apagarlo de alguna manera?

Él la miró duramente.

-Seguiremos jugando, Rose, pero tú serás la próxima que mueva ficha.

-Espera sentado, Jimmy.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Y con una gran muestra de dignidad, la morena se giró sobre sus talones directa a su habitación, donde la esperaba una cama demasiado confortable que ahora mismo la llamaba a gritos. James se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció entre las sombras y sonrió para sí mismo.

Semanas de autoconvencimiento para nada. Después de aquel beso que se habían dado, James había abierto la puerta hacia el infierno y de una forma y otra, ambos iba a cruzarla.

* * *

_Hola, ¿os ha gustado? _

_Bien, pues si habéis llegado hasta aquí... no os importará pulsarle al botón verde y dejarme un review con vuestra opinión =)_

_Salvaréis un cachorrito y a mí me haréis inmensamente feliz! _


	3. De bludgers y duchas frías

**Dios. Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, no me imaginé en ningún momento que este fic traería tanta cola. En fin, la pareja era casi inexistente y eso del rollo incesto (aunque sea entre primos), no es algo que le agrade a demasiada gente. **

**Pero Oh Bendita sorpresa cuando me encuentro con tantos reviews y tan buenos, animándome a seguir. Muchas gracias a todas. Esta historia me gusta mucho y es bastante relajante escribirla. Despreocupada y picante. Justo lo que necesitaba. Gracias a todas las que se molestaron en dejar comentario y a las que siguen Caricias Prohibidas. Espero que este cap les guste tanto como el anterior. A mí por lo menos, sí lo hace. **

**Drehn, this is for you! **

**

* * *

**

** -DE BLUDGERS Y DUCHAS FRÍAS-  
**

Por alguna extraña razón que aún no llegaba a comprender, se había quedado dormida. Ella, Rose Weasley Granger, puntualidad y responsabilidad personificada, se había quedado _dormida_. Cuando notó las manos pequeñas y frías de un elfo doméstico sacudiéndola ligeramente, su primera reacción fue darle la espalda en la cama y seguir durmiendo. Luego vino esa vocecita chillona, varios tonos más aguda que la de cualquier ser humano normal, y su entumecido cerebro comenzó a trabajar. Lenta, muy lentamente. Volvió a girarse sobre el colchón y abrió un ojo, luego el otro. La expresión del rostro del elfo era de auténtico pánico.

-Niña Weasley llegará tarde a clase –fue lo primero que dijo. –Hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos que tendría que estar desayunando en el Gran Comedor.

Rose siguió mirándolo, con aquella calma extraña que produce el recién despertar.

-¿Qué hora es? –bostezó.

-Las nueve y veinticinco –agregó el elfo al tiempo que le quitaba las mantas de encima. –En cinco minutos tiene su primera clase, señorita.

_Las nueve y veinticinco, _analizó. Algo no cuadraba. Por muy extraño que le resultase, su cerebro no podía poner en orden y encontrar lo que fallaba. No podían ser las nueve y veinticinco, se dijo. No estaba vestida ni duchada… _¡Por Morgana, ni siquiera había desayunado! _

Dejándose hacer, Rose siguió el tirón que le daban del brazo y salió de su cama, bostezando de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor con ojos vidriosos y vio que, efectivamente, todas las camas de la habitación estaban ya vacías y hechas. _No podía ser que sus compañeras la hubieran dejado tirada, ¿verdad? _

-¡Por Merlín! Son las nueve y veintisiete –repitió.

El elfo doméstico retrocedió asustado en cuanto la niña comenzó a recorrer la habitación en grandes zancadas, sacó varias prendas del baúl a los pies de su cama que dejó tiradas por los suelos y encontró la túnica que estaba buscando. Los libros la esperaban en su mesita de noche. Dientes, legañas y desodorante, serían un problema que tendría que arreglar por el camino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, se giró lo suficiente como para ver al elfo por encima del hombro. Él no se había movido un milímetro de su sitio y seguía mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-Gracias –murmuró rápidamente mientras enfilaba las escaleras a la sala común de los leones y luego salía a la carrera por el retrato de La Señora Gorda.

Mientras recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts, trató de encontrarle una explicación plausible al porqué le había sucedido aquello. Anoche, después de la cena, Nott se las había arreglado para interceptarla en el camino de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor y la había convencido de que se reunieran tras la estatua de El Barón Von Straimmer en el cuarto piso. De eso se acordaba. Él sacó alguna excusa típica. _Que si la había echado de menos durante el verano, que si deberían haber quedado más… _o algo parecido. La verdad es que no se acordaba demasiado bien. Su lengua estuvo en su boca lo suficientemente rápido como para que a su cerebro no le hubiera dado tiempo a asimilar y guardar lo que él acababa de decirle.

Rose se lamentó y se reprendió interiormente.

Esta vez, la gryffindor puso más de su parte para que aquello resultara. Aún se acordaba del fiasco de la primera (y última) vez que había quedado con Julian y el cómo había acabado la cosa. Lo que irremediablemente la llevó a pensar en… James. Su primo la estaba esperando cuando llegó a la Sala Común, y no de demasiado buen humor que digamos. Al principio, no podía creérselo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ella un perro guardián? Era bastante insultante y aquello la enfureció los primeros… ¿treinta segundos? Luego un calor repentino la inundó por completo. Si James estaba allí, despierto, por ella, era posible que las cosas con su primo no fueran tan funestas como creía. En fin, estaba claro que él seguía preocupándose por ella. Y si la preocupación que sentía además iba mezclada con un poco de celos que la propia Rose había propiciado, daba como resultado un cócktel que no la desagradaría tomar de vez en cuando.

La niña frenó en seco su carrera y sus pensamientos en cuanto llegó a la puerta de las mazmorras donde se daban las clases de pociones. Con movimientos rápidos se atusó la túnica e intentó aplacarse un poco los pelos. Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse y reprimir los jadeos de la falta de aire, sacó su varita y llamó con ella a la puerta.

Con una orden mágica de Slughorn, la puerta se abrió.

-Ah, señorita Weasley, veo que por fin ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia –dijo afablemente levantando la voz más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Las miradas de los leones y las serpientes se centraron rápidamente en ella. Rose sintió empequeñecer.

-Pase, no se quede plantada en la puerta como un bulbo. Hay un hueco libre al lado del señor Malfoy. No sea tímida.

Rose echó una mirada rápida a la mesa que ocupaba Scorpius. Éste le devolvió una mirada airada y despectiva.

No. Definitivamente, hoy no era su día de suerte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Decir que la mañana se le había hecho eterna, era decir poco. Malfoy no había parado de corregirla, innecesariamente por supuesto, sobre su manera tan _particular y errónea _de trocear las raíces y los ingredientes para la poción multijugos que les tocaba preparar aquella mañana. Rose apenas le prestaba atención, lo que enfurecía aún más a Scorpius y le obligaba a aumentar el grado de crueldad y frialdad con el que la trataba. Por otro lado tenía a Julian. El slytherin se habían pasado prácticamente todas las horas de la mañana tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando hizo un hechizo para que su _Amantia Nistellia _creciera con la forma de una rosa, fue el colmo.

Emocionado, Neville le dio veinte puntos a slytherin y ella quiso morir de vergüenza cuando Julian se lo dedicó.

-Alegra esa cara Rose. No puede ser tan malo. –Rose miró a su prima mientras se llevaba un tenedor de puré de patata a la boca.

-Créeme, Dominique. Es peor.

La rubia la miró a través de sus largas pestañas negras y asintió. Rose sólo se acercaba y se sentaba en la mesa ravenclaw cuando algo la preocupaba de verdad. Se la había encontrado vagando sola cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, esperándola a que ella saliera para el Gran Comedor, sin duda. No le dijo nada, aunque tampoco es que hiciera demasiada falta. Así era Rose, terriblemente lista pero _jodidamente_ reservada.

-¿Me lo vas a contar o esperas que lo adivine? Te lo advierto, Lily y Albus son los empáticos de la familia. Si has venido a mí en busca de consejo…

-Fiona Delucci no te quita ojo de encima –tomó su copa y se la llevó a los labios. –Si no se interpusiera la mesa de Hufflepuff entre vosotras, estoy segura de que te fulminaría con su varita ahora mismo. –Dominique centró su mirada desinteresada en la slytherin. -¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?

-Nada. Simplemente, algunas personas no soportan que no les hagan demasiado caso. Es una histérica. No me mires así Rose, si la conocieras…

-¿Quieres decir que tú y ella… -la rubia le lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado. -¡Por Dios, Dominique! Es una slytherin, ándate con cuidado.

-Sí, mami.

-Yo no… Bueno, déjalo. Hablar contigo es imposible. –la comida desapareció de los platos y fuentes de los alumnos y aparecieron los postres. Rose sirvió un poco de tarta de limón en su plato y en el de su prima. –Sólo ten cuidado.

Dominique se llevó una cucharada de tarta a la boca y la saboreó lentamente, deleitándose intencionadamente con la textura de la mousse y el sabor ácido y de paso, captando la atención de un par de ravenclaw de cuarto que la miraban como si fuera una diosa pagana que hubiera decidido ser misericorde y visitar fugazmente la mortalidad de la Tierra.

Rose se rió y le dio un pequeño empujón para que dejara de lado el espectáculo.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de torturarlos –la reprimió observando cómo los niños, al ser descubiertos, desviaban la mirada avergonzados.

-¿Torturarlos yo? –suspiró teatralmente. –Sólo trato de divertirme un poco antes de la tarde tan soporífera que me espera.

-¿Esta tarde? ¿Qué hay esta tarde?

-Las pruebas de _quidditch_, tontita. Hay que suplir los huecos que se han quedado vacíos y cuanto antes estén los equipos, antes podremos empezar a entrenar.

Cuando Dominique se levantó de la mesa, Rose la siguió. Cogió sus libros, se metió el último bocado de tarta en la boca, dio un sorbo rápido al zumo de calabaza y salió corriendo detrás de la rubia. Ambas se encaminaron juntas a su próxima clase donde ravenclaw y gryffindor compartirían invernadero y profesor.

-Entonces, ¿todas las casas haréis las pruebas a la vez? –reanudó la conversación mientras cruzaban los jardines de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! El campo es lo suficientemente grande para las cuatro y tampoco es que necesitemos mucho espacio para probar a los nuevos. Un vueltecita en escoba por aquí, un golpe de _bludger_ por allá… No sé, Rose, depende de a quién necesiten en el equipo.

Entraron al invernadero y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas. Albus no tardó en unírseles.

-Un momento. No estarás pensando en presentarte a las pruebas, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Albus mientras se ponía los guantes de podar.

-Rose va a presentarse a las pruebas del equipo esta tarde.

-¡Dominique! –exclamó la susodicha.

-¿Qué? No lo has negado en ningún momento, así que debe de ser verdad. Joder, Ro, ¿y si tenemos que competir juntas? Es sencillamente genial.

El brillo en los ojos de Dominique era lo que Rose tanto había temido que sucediera.

-Para el carro, Nique. Todavía no he dicho que me vaya a presentar.

-Y en el caso de que lo haga… ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que la cojamos? –agregó Albus, queriendo por todos los medios ser partícipe de la conversación.

Las dos chicas se volvieron hacia él y pese al rostro arisco de ambas, Albus simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-Es verdad, Rosie. Sin ofender, te he visto volar y tampoco es que…

-¿Cuándo me has visto tú volar?

-¿Recuerdas el verano en el que al abuelo Arthur le dio por aquella camioneta _hippie_ que había comprado por _Ebay?_

-Eso fue hace nueve años, Albus. Sólo tenía seis.

Él la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que has estado practicando o qué? –se estaba burlando de ella.

-Bueno –añadió Rose al tiempo que cortaba uno de los bulbos de su maceta. –Podrás comprobar tú mismo mi mejora esta tarde, en el campo de _quidditch_.

Dominique los miró a ambos con una sonrisa radiante.

-Bien dicho, Ro. Ahí te ha cerrado la boca, ¿eh, Albus?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de Runas Antiguas, James había tenido el tiempo justo para una ducha rápida, que sin duda necesitaba, y una breve incursión a las cocinas en dónde fue capaz de sonsacarle un par de bollitos de crema y mermelada a uno de los tantos elfos domésticos que pululaban por el lugar. Se encontró con Patrick y el resto del equipo en las escaleras que daban al jardín y todos juntos se fueron hacia el campo de juego. Los capitanes de ravenclaw y slytherin ya estaban allí, acompañados del resto de sus equipos. Cada uno había dispuesto una mesa con varias sillas en una de las esquinas del campo. James escogió la esquina superior izquierda para gryffindor.

El procedimiento de las pruebas sería sencillo, pensó. El capitán de cada equipo, en su caso James, haría una brevísima entrevista a los aspirantes y luego les pondría un par de pruebas con la escoba para verificar su calidad para el puesto. Sí, sencillo. Salvo por el hecho de la larga lista de gryffindor que se presentaban para las únicas dos vacantes que había. Una de cazador y otra de guardián.

-Aquí tienes la lista –Patrick le pasó un trozo de pergamino.

Un trozo _demasiado_ largo.

James echó una rápida hojeada a los nombres de las listas. Cuando leyó el último tuvo que releerlo un par de veces más para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Patrick miró el nombre que su amigo señalaba.

Robertson se encogió de hombros.

-Tu prima vino a buscarme hace un rato y me pidió que la incluyera en la lista. No vi nada de malo en ello. ¿Qué ocurre?

El moreno buscó con la mirada a su hermano que se encontraba varios metros a la derecha sosteniendo un par de escobas que servirían para las pruebas. Albus puso su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

-Ya conoces a Rosie. Se picó un poco con Nique y aquí está. No te preocupes. Hacemos un poco de paripé, le pedimos que dé un par de vueltas con la escoba y de vuelta a casa.

-Imbécil –susurró justo antes de sentarse en la silla central.

James maldijo a su hermano por su completa ineptitud. Él y Rose habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos los últimos veranos que prácticamente lo sabían todo el uno del otro. Por ejemplo, Rose apenas se inmutó cuando descubrió el fanatismo casi religioso de James por las comedias románticas y las revistas de tías en bikini que guardaba debajo de la alfombra. Por su lado, el chico sabía que tío Ron había puesto especial énfasis los últimos cuatro años porque sus hijos aprendieran a montar en escoba y a jugar al quidditch. Y por lo que Rose no había parado de repetirle: _"es tan genial montar en escoba y se me da tan jodidamente bien que papá siempre acaba llorando después de los entrenamientos". _

El gryffindor se quedó un momento analizándolo mientras daba un paso adelante el primer candidato. Tal y como estaban las cosas con su prima, que ella entrara en el equipo no era una de las prioridades de su lista. ¿En qué desembocaría todo aquello? El chico desvió la mirada al final de la cola y la vio, charlando con algún otro gryffindor de quinto. Rose se rió por alguna estupidez que había dicho el chico y James tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para centrarse de nuevo en el león de segundo que estaba delante de él.

-Entonces dices que podrías ser buscador… -repitió Patrick para que James pudiera reengancharse a la conversación.

El niño asintió.

-¿Buscador? –James lo miró. El chico era bastante ligero y si montaba en escoba tan bien como les había descrito, sería una buena baza. –Pero ya tenemos quien ocupe ese puesto. Portia Rodell que ahora mismo está en sexto –añadió señalando a una rubia menuda sentada a la izquierda.

-Puedo ser suplente.

James lo miró.

-No es mala idea. Acudirías a los entrenamientos como todos nosotros y te irías curtiendo para cuando te toque ocupar su puesto.

La cara del niño se iluminó.

-Por supuesto. Sería todo un honor, señor.

-Llámame, James –le contestó él también sonriéndole. –Bienvenido al equipo… Justin Boot.

Dos horas y media después, apenas quedaban ya tres leones a los que pasar la prueba. Rose dio un paso adelante a la señal de Patrick y no le quitó ojo de encima a su primo Albus, mientras James no se lo quitaba a ella. Dándose cuenta del triángulo familiar silencioso que se estaba formando entre los Weasley, Robertson como segundo al mando se vio en la obligación de romper el hielo.

-¿Para qué puesto estás aquí, Rose?

Ella se giró y le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora al escocés.

-Guardiana.

James enarcó una ceja, divertido, y se reclinó sobre la silla cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Al fin comprendió que ahora mismo, en aquel preciso instante al menos, tenía a Rose bajo su control.

-Es un puesto de demasiada responsabilidad –apuntó. –Y acabamos de entrevistar a un par de candidatos que son bastante buenos.

-Bueno. Entrevístame a mí y déjame que os muestre que yo también puedo ser muy buena. ¿Me dejas una escoba, Albus?

Sin decir nada, pero dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a su hermano que éste no le devolvió, se acercó a la morena y le tendió una de esas escobas usadas con las que los jugadores que no tenían la suya propia tenían que contentarse. Rose se subió en ella, dio una patada al suelo y comenzó a elevarse poco a poco del suelo. En el aire, varios alumnos más que hacían la prueba para hufflepuff y ravenclaw también volaban y hacían un par de piruetas. La gryffindor comenzó a coger velocidad y a recorrer el campo de juego contra el viento. Hizo un par de remolinos, voló cabeza abajo, descendió hasta casi tocar el suelo para luego remontar y ganar de nuevo mayor velocidad… Luego se quedó parada delante de los tres aros.

-Albus… -susurró James mientras todos los demás se ponían de pie para ver mejor la exhibición.

El menor de los Potter tomó la escoba libre y una de las _quaffles _que habían traído consigo. Llegó hasta Rose que lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sigues creyendo que estaba bromeando? –le gritó mientras lo veía acercarse a ella con la pelota en la mano. Rose se agarró con fuerza al palo de la escoba y se preparó.

Albus giró a la izquierda, dándole a su prima una clara ventaja para saber dónde lanzaría la bola. Ella se quedó impertérrita en su sitio, observando con cuidado la trayectoria de la escoba, tal y como le había enseñado su padre que hiciera. En el último segundo, Albus cambió de dirección y lanzó la _quaffle _hacia la derecha donde Rose ya estaba esperándole para atrapar la pelota. El chico se quedó mirándola en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que su prima acababa de hacer. Se acercó a ella con la escoba y ambos descendieron juntos al suelo.

Cuando se acercaron al resto del grupo iban riendo.

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso? –la interceptó Portia a mitad de camino. –Los tirabuzones y ese Amago han sido una pasada.

-Sí, son tácticas de juego que usan las Arpías de Holyhead, me las enseñó mi tía la semana pasada.

-¡¿Qué?! –Albus se volvió hacia ellas.

-Pues sí Albus, si no te pasaras cinco horas al día en el baño o dándote vueltas por el Callejón Diagon, tu madre podría enseñarte cosas útiles y divertidas.

Llegaron hasta donde los esperaban el resto del equipo.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho, chicos? –la mirada fija de James la inquietó.

Patrick y él intercambiaron un par de impresiones sin palabras.

-Bueno… -comenzó el rubio, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Potter los miró y los fulminó con la mirada.

-Quédate, Rose. Dentro de treinta minutos comenzamos los entrenamientos de la temporada.

Ella sólo le sonrió a la espalda de su primo y se volvió al resto de gryffindors.

-Gracias –musitó, aún sin creerse en dónde se había metido.

El hecho de que ahora tendría que pasar unos cinco horas más a la semana obligatoriamente en compañía de James, era una posibilidad que no había contemplado cuando decidió presentarse a las pruebas.

_Menuda idiota. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aunque Rose había terminado a la misma hora que todos los demás, se había ofrecido "voluntaria" junto con Boot y el nuevo cazador, Louis Goshawk de sexto, para recoger todas las pelotas, escobas e indicadores, que James y Patrick habían utilizado para el primer entrenamiento de Gryffindor. Mientras los chicos se ocupaban de lo _accesible_, a ella le tocó dar caza a la _snitch_. Algo que, en su opinión, era una auténtica putada. Después de cuarenta minutos más de revolcarse un poco por el barro y de volar entre las ramas de los altos árboles de los alrededores de Hogwarts, consiguió dar con la pelota dorada en un nido de pájaro, haciéndose pasar por uno de los huevos que habían dejado allí. Como ya había supuesto, los chicos habían terminado y ni siquiera habían pensado en ir a ayudarla. Total… ella podría con ello…

Rose resopló furiosa cuando consiguió encerrar la _snitch _en su caja. Necesitaba una ducha, Morgana lo sabía. Y ahora mismo sería capaz de maldecir con su varita a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Con la escoba en la mano, se fue directa a los vestuarios.

-Vamos, James… hace mucho que no nos vemos –al escuchar aquella voz femenina, la gryffindor paró en seco antes de doblar la esquina. –Me prometiste que este verano íbamos a vernos y no me has llamado ni una sola vez.

Por el tono de voz con el que hablaba, Rose pudo intuir que en ese momento estaba haciendo un mohín.

-Y encima, llegamos a Hogwarts y no me haces ni caso –siguió ella recriminándole. –He sido paciente y he esperado hasta que te dieras cuenta de lo que estabas dejando pasar, pero no has venido a buscarme.

-Mio, yo…

-Creía que nos lo pasábamos bien juntos –siguió. –Y viendo que tú no pensabas venir a buscarme, aquí estoy yo. Reconozco que este rollo de hacerte el duro y el difícil me pone, pero todo tiene un límite.

Por extraño que pudiera parecerle, aquello enfureció a Rose. Toda esa conversación estúpida y sin sentido. Aquella voz aterciopelada e intencionadamente dulce y sugerente la estaba poniendo enferma. ¿Qué clase de mujer se arrastraba así ante cualquiera? Una buscona, sin amor propio, decidió. El hecho de que su primo no dijera nada, como por ejemplo, _"déjame en paz, zorra"_, no hacía sino más que agravar la situación.

Respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y salió de detrás de la esquina. Los dos tortolitos habían elegido la puerta de los vestuarios para dar su espectáculo privado. Ella no les dedicó ni una sola mirada. Siguió su camino y se metió directa en el vestuario, resoplando con fastidio cuando pasó al lado de la parejita.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?

James miró sonriendo a la hufflepuff y ella lo confundió con un gesto dedicado exclusivamente a ella. Mio Chang le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello y acercó sus labios a los de él. El moreno le acarició y le apartó con cuidado las manos del cuello. Luego retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Estoy sudado, Mio. Será mejor que me dé una ducha.

-Ahora mismo, tu sudor no me importaría demasiado –insistió ella.

-Pero a mí sí. No me gustaría que te mancharas esa camiseta tan ajustada y escotada que llevas.

Ella sonrió coqueta.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es bastante… insinuante.

-Pues espero que cojas el mensaje –agregó mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso ligero en la mejilla sin acercarse demasiado a la camiseta sudada del capitán de gryffindor. -¿Nos vemos luego?

-Ya veremos.

-¿Sabes, James? Esta nueva faceta tuya de chico estrecho es estimulante.

James acompañó a Chang hasta la puerta de la escuela. Ella se empeñó en cogerle de la mano mientras recorrían el camino y aunque al principio le pareció algo estúpido, si lo pensaba con calma, aquello podía resultar en su beneficio. Mientras en la escuela corriera el rumor de que él y Mio estaban juntos, nadie sospecharía del juego que se traería con Rose. Respecto a esas cosas la gente suele ser bastante simple. Sólo creen lo que el noventa por ciento de los alumnos dice haber visto. Así es la sociedad, más profusa a los chismes y a una buena historia que a la realidad cruda y menos atractiva.

Cuando había leído el nombre de Rose en la lista, lo primero que pensó fue que, sin duda, aquello no sería una buena idea. Luego, mientras la veía volar y sonreír al tiempo que el viento le quitaba el pelo de la cara, cayó en la cuenta de que aquello era lo mejor que le podía pasar para poder llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado.

La noche anterior, después de haberla besado y de haberse marchado a su habitación, solo y bastante excitado, James había llegado a la determinación de que terminaría lo que aquel verano ambos habían comenzado en su habitación. El mes y medio de verano siguiente a aquella noche, había sido uno de los peores del gryffindor. Todo el día tenía a Rose en la cabeza, el temblor de su cuerpo cuando la besó, el rubor infantil de sus mejillas, los pequeños gemidos que se le habían escapado mientras la tocaba… Nadie jamás le había hecho sentir así. Ninguna de las chicas de Hogwarts con las que había estado antes, ni las _muggles_ que había conocido las tantas veces que él y sus amigos habían salido por Londres durante las vacaciones, lo habían encendido tanto como cuando Rose susurró su nombre contra sus labios. _¡Por el amor de Dios! _Ella era su prima, lo sabía, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no le importaba tanto como debería. Sabía que la necesita y no sólo como una necesidad física de hombre, sino también como persona. La echaba demasiado de menos. Esas tardes, donde ella era más un incordio que una compañía, habían dejado un hueco demasiado profundo que necesitaba llenar a toda costa.

Regresó a los vestuarios, quitándose la camiseta a medida que cruzaba la puerta. Ya no se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr y se lamentó por ello. Tendría que recurrir al plan B.

Rose estaba sentada en uno de los bancos centrales, vestida únicamente con una camiseta vieja ancha y la ropa interior. La niña se echaba ungüento para las magulladuras que tenía en las piernas. James reconoció la camiseta en cuanto le echó un segundo vistazo.

-Eso es mío –fue lo único que dijo mientras pasaba de largo y se metía en las duchas.

Rose lo miró un solo instante. Estaba enfadada, reconoció James, y eso le gustaba.

-Pues ahora mismo no pienso devolvértela –fue lo que le contestó. –Tendrás que esperar.

-Quédatela –el agua comenzó a correr. –A ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí.

La morena resopló con fuerza.

-Oye, Rose –gritó su primo para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del chorro. –Si no te conociera lo suficientemente bien, creería que estás enfadada.

Ella no contestó, pero James sabía que todavía estaba allí.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Preocuparme yo? –estalló. –Puedes hacer con esa pava de Mio Chang lo que te de la real gana, James.

-¿Y qué tal McCarthy? ¿Me das tu beneplácito también para ella?

-Puedes montártelo con cuantas quieras, Jimmy. A mí eso me da igual –pero no le daba. Lo sabía. Y eso la cabreaba aún más.

-Eso es bueno saberlo. Gracias.

_¿Por qué demonios le estaba diciendo todo esto a ella? ¿La estaba provocando? ¿De verdad se divertía tanto haciéndole daño? _

Porque sí, le dolía. Creía que lo había superado. Que esa fiebre incestuosa que la había atacado en verano se había marchitado con la llegada del otoño, pero cuando los vio antes, tan juntos, uno al lado del otro… simplemente le dolía. No podía evitarlo. Y tener a su primo bromeando con eso, gritándole nombres de chicas, _pidiéndole permiso_ para liarse con ellas… era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Muchísimo más.

Con rapidez, cogió un par de pantalones cortos de deporte que tenía en su bolsa y se los puso. Tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza cuando la tela rozó el golpe que le había dado una _bludger _en la pantorrilla izquierda.

-¿Rose? –gritó de nuevo. -¿Sigues ahí?

La niña se reprendió por su debilidad.

-Sigo aquí.

-Bien. ¿Podrías pasarme una de las toallas que hay sobre el mueble? Se me ha olvidado traer una.

-Ni de coña.

-¡¿Qué?! Vamos, Rose. No me jodas. –suavizó el tono. –Por favor…

-Estás desnudo, Jimmy –aquello le parecía que era una razón más que válida para negarse.

-Pero habrá una puerta entre ambos y que yo sepa, aún no son transparentes. No seas mojigata, Rose.

Vacilación.

La tenía y ahora al fin lo sabía. Su prima era un ser bastante predecible. Sólo hacía falta pincharla un poco, mostrarle un límite, para que ella quisiera sobrepasarlo.

Los pasos pesados de Rose se escucharon por todo el vestuario. Cuando James calculó que estaba justo detrás de la puerta, ésta se abrió de sopetón tomándola por sorpresa, el gryffindor la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró consigo dentro del cubículo. Aún en shock, la morena dejó caer la toalla al suelo donde empezó a tragar toda el agua que iba camino del desagüe y se dejó arrastrar a la pared contraria a la puerta.

Lo primero que sintió fue el cuerpo duro de James aplastándose contra el suyo. El agua que la empapó por completo pasó rápidamente a un segundo plano. Sin esperarlo, sin cruzar media palabra, sin… nada, James estrelló sus labios contra los de ella. Los lamió, los besó, los aspiró y los amó. Ella sólo pudo responderle con la misma intensidad con la que él se estaba ofreciendo.

-Dime Rose, ¿qué harías si te dijera que no me creo absolutamente nada de lo que me has dicho antes?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los suyos aún estaban vidriosos como consecuencia del beso.

-¿Nada de qué?

-Nada respecto a Chang y McCarthy.

La niña se tensó bajo él y James esbozó una de sus características sonrisas de medio lado. Volvió a besarla, rozándole únicamente los labios. Jugando con ella, incitándola… tensándola aún más.

El agua seguí cayendo sobre ellos cuando él deslizó una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Rose. La acarició lentamente, pero cuando le apretó más de la cuenta sobre las costillas, ella emitió un grito de dolor. La imagen de la _bludger_ impactando contra su costado en uno de los ejercicios apareció en la mente del gryffindor. Le levantó la camiseta y le agachó hasta la altura de la contusión.

-Empieza a tornarse amarillo verdoso, Rosie. ¿Por qué no vas luego a ver a Madame Pomfrey? Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

-¡No! –ella volvió a bajarse la camiseta.

Sin levantarse, James miró hacia arriba, hacia el rostro enfadado de Rose. Enarcó una ceja entre interrogante y divertido.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver tu nombre en la lista de los aspirantes. Me dijiste una vez que te gustaba volar, pero tu cara de esta tarde sobrepasaba el simple "gusto". –le apartó las manos y volvió a levantarle la camiseta. –Ha sido duro.

-La primera vez siempre lo es.

-Sí, pero esto es lo que te espera el resto del curso. Contusiones, moratones, agujetas, dolores…

-Si lo que insinúas es que no puedo soportarlo, ahórratelo James…

-No. Lo que estoy diciendo es que haré cualquier cosa por aliviarte después de cada entrenamiento, para que nunca se te pase por la cabeza dejarlo.

En cuanto acabó de decirlo, lamió lentamente el estómago de Rose. Con una lentitud pasmosa, recorrió aquella piel pálida y caliente con la lengua. Se detuvo en las contusiones de las costillas, a las que le prestó más atención y cuidado. Sus manos seguían fijas en la cintura de la gryffindor y ésta tuvo que agarrarse a sus muñecas cuando sintió el primer embiste de placer recorrer toda su fisionomía.

-James… -musitó mirándolo pero sin ver absolutamente nada.

Él se separó y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

El moreno se incorporó y por primera vez, Rose cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Avergonzada, procuró no desviar la mirada hacia abajo, hacia su… _cosita_. En cambio, se quedó deleitándose con los músculos definidos de su torso. Él le tomó la mano y la depositó sobre su abdomen, obligándola a que lo tocase.

-Yo creía que estaba bastante claro.

-Puede que para ti, pero yo sigo sin saber…

James se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a besarla. Callándola, obligándola a olvidarse de lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Él no quería oírlo y ella tampoco estaba muy segura de querer decirlo. Todos ganaban.

_¿Por qué Rose se empeñaba siempre en tener que darle palabras y razón a todo lo que hacía? _

Sus manos se deslizaron por las piernas mojadas y temblorosas de su prima. Ella las abrió de manera instintiva, por un lado para afianzarse con más fuerza sobre el suelo y por el otro para darle a James más capacidad de maniobrar. Él la recorrió con deleite y con una delicadeza suprema para no provocarle más dolor del estrictamente necesario. Ella le besó el cuello, la nuez, la barbilla…

James era bastante más alto que Rose, por lo que su capacidad de maniobrar quedaba bastante limitado. Cuando la niña notó aquellos dedos fuertes y masculinos colarse bajo su ropa interior, sintió que podría derretirse y desaparecer en aquel mismo instante.

-Oh, Rose… -gimió él contra su cuello cuando la calidez de ella lo recibió. –Te he echado tanto de menos…

Rose arqueó su espalda contra los azulejos y se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de James mientras aquellos dedos expertos se movían en su interior. Un cosquilleo extraño y nuevo para ella comenzó a invadirla desde los dedos de los pies hasta su sien. Sin poderlo evitar, Rose comenzó a gemir y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para amortiguar el sonido. A los pocos segundos, James volvió a besarla, deslizando su lengua entre los labios de ella. James la necesitaba tanto que también tuvo que hacerle el amor a su boca.

Cuando se corrió, James tuvo que tragarse su grito. Se abrazó a ella, también jadeante y ansioso por pasar a la siguiente base.

-¿James? ¡James, ¿estás ahí?!

Con el cuerpo aún laxo de Rose entre él mismo y la pared de la ducha, el gryffindor tuvo que taparle la boca a su prima y evitar así que supieran que estaba allí. La gryffindor apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba en los vestuarios y si lo hizo, tampoco dio muestras de que le importara demasiado.

-Salgo en un par de minutos, Lorcan. Estoy terminando de ducharme. –Contestó al recién llegado.

-Te espero fuera entonces. No tardes.

-Mierda –dijo en cuento estuvo seguro de que Scamander estaba fuera de los vestuarios. –Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Rose lo besó y él se encargó de profundizar aquel beso.

-Tengo que irme…

-Hazlo ya. Si vuelve a entrar puede que se huela algo. Mis cosas siguen ahí fuera.

-Vale. Espera al menos diez minutos para salir tú también. Se supone que sólo estoy yo aquí dentro.

-Sí, papá.

-Hablo en serio, Rose.

-No soy tan estúpida como para dejar que cualquiera descubra que acabo de montármelo con mi primo –la gryffindor se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente.

-¿Por qué últimamente siempre acabamos peleados después de un encontronazo?

-No lo sé, James. Prueba con alguna de tus otras novias, puede que ellas sean mucho más receptivas que yo.

Él volvió a apoyarse en la curvatura de su cuello y le besó detrás de la oreja. Rose se relajó.

-Búscame luego. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

-¿Hablar? –preguntó ella escéptica mientras James salía y se ponía alrededor de la cintura una toalla que había colgada del gancho de fuera. Al parecer, no se le había olvidado coger una.

_¡Maldito James! _

-Sí, hablar. Ya te lo he dicho, Rose. Te he echado demasiado de menos este verano.

Cuando Rose se quedó sola y aún con el agua corriendo por su piel, lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era que aquellos diez minutos serían, posiblemente, los más largos y tormentosos de toda su vida.

* * *

_Bueno, y? _

_Superó el examen? Les ha gustado más? No es James un amor? _

_Yo me pido uno para mí. Sí, señor. Y un Teddy, los dos!! _

_Y ya si estáis ahí, no creo que os suponga mucho estrés darle al botoncito verde y decidme qué os ha parecido. _

_James y una servidora os lo agradecerán eternamente.  
_


	4. De blusas y zapatos izquierdos

**Empecé este capítulo sin saber exactamente qué iba a poner. ¿Resultado? 15 páginas y un final bastante WTF! al menos para mí. Ya me diréis. **

**Como le decía a Drehn hoy por el messenger, me sorprende mucho la acogida de esta pareja. Yo creía que nosotras dos íbamos a ser de las pocas a las que les iba a gustar. Me alegra que no haya sido así. Que sepáis que este es el fic con el que estoy recibiendo más reviews y todo gracias a vosotras. CENKIU! **

**Os dejo de dar la tabarra ya. **

**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía. Rowling posee todo lo que no es mío. **

**

* * *

**

**-DE BLUSAS Y ZAPATOS IZQUIERDOS-**

**·  
**

Rose apenas se inmutó cuando vio al grupito de gryffindors de distintos cursos que los esperaban pacientemente en la puerta de los vestuarios. De hecho, ahora que les prestaba un poco más de atención (porque distinguir caras mientras vuelas en una escoba a más de treinta metros del suelo no es nada fácil), también había chicas de otras casas. Incluso un par de slytherins, para más inri. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó cuando vio a Mio Chang abrirse paso y acercarse descaradamente a James.

Este era el segundo entrenamiento al que acudía como la nueva guardiana de Gryffindor y desde entonces, todos los miembros del equipo habían estado lo demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas como para profundizar en esos _lazos de unión de equipo_ que Patrick no paraba de repetir. La semana pasada, Rose se había pasado todas y cada una de sus horas libres tratando de pillar sólo a James para que pudieran hablar, pero a la vigésimo cuarta vez que lo pilló en compañía de una de sus amiguitas, la morena cayó en la cuenta de que sería prácticamente imposible poder hablar con él. Cuando no era McCarthy, era Chang o alguna otra petarda, y sino sus amiguitos de séptimo raptándolo para hacer algo de _hombres_ saliendo a hurtadillas a altas horas de la noche de la Sala Común. A la mañana siguiente, cuando aparecían hechizados todos los espejos del castillo para que tu reflejo comenzara a insultarte y a reírse de ti o cuando algún profesor dejaba caer en clase que habían desaparecido "alguna que otra cosa" de su mueble privado bajo llave, Rose era capaz de reconocer la firma Weasley. Así era su primo, o debería decir _primos _porque Albus también estaba incluido en todas esas escapadas nocturnas, unos auténticos payasos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Rose se volvió hacia Portia, la única chica del equipo a parte de ella.

La morena simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. Claro.

-Pues vamos dentro. Necesitas ducharte tanto o más que yo. Esa caída de la escoba ha sido algo feo –la rubia la tomó del brazo y la instó suavemente a que siguieran caminando.

Estaba preocupada, Rose podía verlo en sus ojos. Se había distraído un momento, allí arriba, cuando menos debía hacerlo y la consecuencia había sido que el golpe de la _quaffle _de Louis la había desestabilizado tanto que la hizo caer. Un hechizo rápido venido de alguien de las gradas había hecho que una cabeza posiblemente abierta se convirtiera en un golpe que le estaría doliendo en la espalda, al menos, dos semanas más.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Digas lo que digas, pienso asegurarme de que vayas directamente a ver a Pomfrey.

Ella asintió, rindiéndose. En los pocos días que llevaba conociendo a Portia, había llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque pequeña en estatura, aquella leona tenía una voluntad de hierro. Intentar llevarle la contraria hubiera sido simplemente una pérdida de tiempo. Además, por muy cursi que le pareciera, se alegraba de tener a alguien tan preocupado por ella. Alguien fuera de la familia. Alguien que no estuviera obligado por sangre a ser su amiga. Alguien que la apreciara y la valorara por quien realmente era.

-Gracias –susurró.

Portia asintió con la cabeza y le regaló una de sus bonitas sonrisas de dientes ligeramente torcidos.

Lorcan se acercó a los hermanos Potter mientras las chicas entraban a los vestuarios. Los saludó con un ligero puñetazo en el hombro, de esa forma tan estúpida que tienen los hombres de saludarse, y se puso entre ellos apoyándose la escoba en el hombro izquierdo. A todos ellos les faltaba el resuello. Patrick se quedó un poco más atrás, con el nuevo.

-Ha sido un entrenamiento bastante duro, sobre todo para Rose –ninguno de los Potter dijo nada. –Me parece que he dejado de respirar cuando la he visto soltarse de la escoba y empezar a caer. Hubiera jurado que…

-Sí –lo cortó James, crispado porque él también había dejado de respirar, pensar y existir cuando vio el cuerpo laxo de Rose caer hacia el campo. –Todos sabemos el final de esa frase, Scamander.

James aceleró el paso dejando atrás a Albus y a Lorcan. El gryffindor estaba enfadado, tanto que incluso ninguna de las chicas que lo esperaban a él y al resto del sector masculino del equipo, intentó retenerlo ni un momento.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a tu hermano? –preguntó el rubio mientras veía a James ignorar el vestuario y dirigirse directamente al castillo con los hombros levantados y dando enormes zancadas.

Albus lo retuvo por el brazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sin duda, el menor de los Potter también estaba afectado.

-Es nuestra prima, Lorcan. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubiese sido Lysander el que estaba en esa escoba? –un escalofrío recorrió al rubio en cuanto se lo imaginó. –Pues eso, genio. Ten un poco más de tacto la próxima vez, ¿quieres?

Sin esperar respuesta, Albus también aceleró el paso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Madame Pomfrey llevaba más años en Hogwarts de los que podía recordar. Por eso y porque la sangre nunca había significado para ella mayor problema, había visto más piernas rotas, más hombros dislocados y más rodillas sangrantes que la mayoría de los mortales. Un colegio, además, y uno como Hogwarts donde los hechizos desviados y los Sauces Boxeadores eran el pan nuestro de cada día, era un imán gigante para todo tipo de heridas. Así que, cuando aquella pequeña gryffindor pizpireta de Rodell entró de la mano de una Weasley, la enfermera de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería más prestigiosa de Inglaterra se esperaba algo mucho peor de lo que encontró al levantar la camiseta.

-¿Con qué te has golpeado? –le preguntó una vez Rose estuvo sentada sobre la camilla. Tomó un frasco con un ungüento amarillento y comenzó a extendérselo por la espalda.

-Contra el suelo –respondió Portia por ella. Al ver la mirada interrogante de la enfermera, agregó a modo de explicación. –Hoy hemos tenido entrenamiento de _quidditch. _

La mujer asintió y suspiró como solo una madre experimentada sabría hacerlo para decir, sin palabras, lo disgustada que estaba. Rose se estremeció y cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando volvió a notar los dedos fríos de Pomfrey en la espalda. La rubia se acercó hasta la camilla y le cogió la mano.

-Relájate –le susurró. –El año pasado una _bludger _me rompió la nariz. Duele al principio, mucho seguramente, pero luego estarás como nueva.

-¡Qué gran consuelo! –a Portia no se le escapó la ironía.

La gryffindor miró a Rose y le sonrió ampliamente cuando la morena volvió a quejarse de dolor.

-Puede que no, pero esto te enseñará a agarrarte bien fuerte a la escoba y no volver a despistarte la próxima vez.

-Yo no… está bien, sí. No me mires así, ¿quieres?. Ni siquiera sé a lo que estaba mirando.

Madame Pomfrey volvió a bajarle la camiseta a la niña y rodeó la camilla quedando cara a cara con ambas leonas. Le dio el frasco que tenía entre las manos a Rose y la miró severamente. Luego suspiró dándose por vencida. Por experiencia sabía que por mucho que le dijera, los alumnos seguirían haciendo lo que le vendrían en gana. Aún así…

-Tómatelo con calma, Rosie –la morena se bajó de un salto de su asiento y se quedó escuchando lo que le decían. –Aplícate este ungüento dos veces al día y procura dormir boca abajo si quieres pegar ojo. En un par de días habrá desaparecido la hinchazón y ese color verdoso que ahora tiene.

-Gracias.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé. Trataré de tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Portia y Rose salieron de la enfermería y por orden expresa de la rubia, se fueron directas al Gran Comedor. Fueron unas de las primeras en llegar. Aún era demasiado pronto para que el resto de los alumnos bajaran a cenar, pero al menos las bandejas ya estaban llenas. Apenas tenía apetito y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Rose se consiguió tragarse algo más de un muslo de pollo y un poco de ensalada de col.

De vuelta a la Sala Común, Patrick y Albus se acercaron para ver cómo estaba. Ella los despachó rápidamente asegurándoles que estaba perfectamente. _"Gajes del oficio", _les contestó con una ligera sonrisa. Estuvo un rato sentada con ellos junto al fuego. Charlando de todo y de nada en especial. Para sorpresa de Rose, Albus apenas abrió la boca en la media hora que estuvieron allí. Algo le preocupaba a su primo, lo sabía. Y debía de ser algo importante, sin duda. Albus Severus Potter nunca había sido una persona que supiera ocultar bien sus sentimientos y menos para Rose.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a cenar –anunció Patrick poniéndose en pie y atusándose un poco la capa. -¿Vienes?

-Yo ya he cenado.

-Bueno… pero antes de quedarte aquí sola. Baja y estate con nosotros.

Rose le sonrió y también se puso en pie.

-Gracias, pero voy a aprovechar para adelantar la redacción de Defensa para el viernes.

-Como quieras, Rosie –Albus se acercó y le rozó la mejilla con los labios. -¿Seguro que estás bien? Esta tarde nos has dado un buen susto a todos.

Ella asintió.

-Por cierto –los chicos se volvieron hacia ella cuando estaban a punto de salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. -¿Sabéis quién me hechizó para frenar mi caída?

-Hostia, es verdad –Patrick miró a Albus. –¿Tú sabes…

-Fue Malfoy –Albus fue escueto.

-¡¿Qué?! –Rose no se lo podía creer.

Si era cierto lo que decía su primo, ahora mismo podría abrirse la tierra y tragársela de cabeza. Scorpius Malfoy, esa serpiente sibilina que no había hecho más que hacerle la vida imposible desde que llegara en primero a Hogwarts, había estado en el momento oportuno para, prácticamente, salvarle la vida. Si eso era lo que había ocurrido, eso significaba que ahora estaba en deuda con él. _En deuda_… ¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-Bromeas… ¿Por qué iba a estar Malfoy en nuestro entrenamiento?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Bueno, vámonos. Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un hipogrifo yo solo.

Rose aún se quedó un par de minutos más parada frente a la entrada. La Sala Común Gryffindor fue vaciándose poco a poco, incluso Portia había vuelto a bajar al comedor a cenar de nuevo. A pesar de lo pequeña y menuda que era, comía como un tío de cien kilos.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Albus acababa de decirle. De los muchos alumnos que había en Hogwarts, tenía que haber sido Malfoy. Maldita fuera su mala suerte.

Una vez en su habitación, la niña abrió su baúl y sacó una pluma, el tintero y un rollo de pergamino. Se quitó la capa para estar más cómoda y se subió de un salto a la cama. Después de más de veinte minutos mirando el pergamino en blanco, se dio cuenta de que le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Antes le había mentido a Portia. Sí que sabía lo que la había distraído y le dolía tener que recordarlo. James les había mandado un par de ejercicios y había descendido hacia el campo de juego. Todo había ido bastante bien, había parado todas las _quaffles _que le habían lanzado Patrick y Louis, y esquivado un par de _bludgers _de Albus. El problema llegó cuando de pronto vio a esa _zorra _(porque sí, porque lo era) de Mio Chang sonriéndole a James y llamándolo desde las gradas. El beso de su primo con la hufflepuff y una _bludger _a toda potencia viniendo directamente hacia ella, se confundían en su memoria. El dolor del golpe contra su pecho, la sensación de vacío mientras se precipitaba contra el suelo… había sido horrible. Y el ruido que hizo su espalda cuando chocó contra la hierba… hubiera jurado que se había roto algo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Allí parado, bajo el marco, estaba James mirándola directamente a los ojos, trayendo un trozo de tarta de fresa y nata en un plato.

-Pensé que te apetecería un poco –comenzó, entrando en la habitación y tendiéndole el postre. –Es tu preferida.

-Gracias –cogió el plato pero simplemente se quedó mirándolo, sin probar bocado.

-Te esperaba para cenar, pero Albus me dijo que te habías quedado a hacer no sé qué trabajo –miró el trozo de pergamino vacío y sonrió indolente. –Aunque supongo que no te ha cundido demasiado, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres, James? Estaba a punto de irme a dormir.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo, Rosie? –murmuró.

La chica lo miró por primera vez desde que se había acercado a la cama y vio la aflicción en sus ojos. Cabizbajo y con una sonrisa triste. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, en la caída, Rose también recordaba los gritos angustiosos de su primo desde el otro lado del campo.

Ella suspiró.

-No, James. No estoy enfadada contigo. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Él se sentó a su lado sobre el colchón.

-Es sólo que estoy cansada y dolorida. He sido una estúpida y en un simple entrenamiento. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer en un partido real?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora…

-Pero sí que me preocupo, James. Entendería perfectamente que quisierais libraros de mí y meter a alguien más competente en el equipo.

James deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Rose y la obligó a girarse hacia él. La chica le rehuyó la mirada, avergonzada por cómo se había comportado aquella tarde. Él se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndoselos y sin apartar la vista de los de Rose. Se acercó un poco más y la besó, lentamente, atesorando el momento y alargándolo hasta lo indecible.

Volvió a separarse, sonriendo de medio lado por haber alcanzado su objetivo y haber captado la atención de Rose.

-¿Estás loco, James? Alguna de mis compañeras podría entrar en cualquier momento y vernos.

-Me da igual –respondió él, acercándose de nuevo.

-¿Sí? Pues a mí no. ¡Quédate quieto! –Rose le dio un empujón haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

James empezó a reírse con fuerza. Adoraba esos arranques de vergüenza y furia que atacaban a Rose siempre que él la pinchaba lo suficiente. El rubor ya empezaba a hacerse patente en sus mejillas cuando cogió el libro que tenía sobre las rodillas y se lo lanzó con fuerza a James.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Gracias.

-Todo te lo tomas a broma, James. Ese es tu problema. –Rose se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la única mesa que había en la habitación y que tenían que compartir las tres leonas que dormían allí. James la siguió.

Menos mal que Diggory y Anderson no eran demasiado desordenadas y Rose podía serlo por las tres. Revolvió un poco entre sus cosas y cogió el frasco de pomada que Pomfrey le había dado un par de horas antes.

-Sí que estás enfadada –le dijo quitándole el ungüento de las manos y examinándolo de cerca. –He visto a Nique en la cena. Casi me mata cuando se ha enterado que te has caído desde la escoba.

-¿A ti?

-En realidad creo que hubiera podido matar a cualquiera. Estaba muy preocupada. Todos nos hemos asustado cuando te has soltado de la escoba y has empezado a caer. Creo que el corazón casi se me sale por la boca.

-Lo siento.

James se volvió hacia ella hecho una furia.

-Deja de decir estupideces y _lo siento_, Rose. No sé cómo has podido ser tan descuidada, pero si te crees que me he tomado lo de hoy como una broma, te equivocas. Me has asustado, idiota.

-No me llames…

-¡Cállate! Sí que has sido una idiota. Lo primero que aprendemos cuando cogemos una escoba es a no soltarnos, pase lo que pase. Te agarras como un mono. Fácil. Has sido descuidada Rose y tu descuido puede costarnos mucho más que un partido a muchos de nosotros. ¿Puedes si quiera imaginar cómo me sentía al verte ahí tirada, inmóvil? Albus ha estado más de media hora dándole patadas a todo lo que pillaba. Maldito enano, casi se carga mi Saeta de Fuego. No vuelvas a hacerlo, Rose, o la próxima vez sí que vas fuera del equipo.

-No serías capaz… -susurró entornando los ojos, enfadada.

-¿Ah no? Ponme a prueba si te atreves –se dirigió a la cama y empezó a desatar las cortinas de los postes.

-¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer esta vez? ¿Tragarme la _snitch?_ –Rose se cruzó de brazos y se afianzó aún más en el suelo.

¿Quién se creía que era el estúpido de James para colarse en su cuarto y hacer el papelón de hermano mayor con ella? ¿Y qué se supone que hacía ahora encerrando su cama y metiéndose tras las cortinas?

-Si te rompieras el brazo, también valdría.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

James asomó su cabeza entre las cortinas. Había vuelto a relajar el rostro y abandonado esa pose protectora. Ahora Jimmy volvía a ser el gryffindor travieso que había sido desde que nació. Pícaro y guapo, con esa sonrisa insolente en los labios. Rose se relajó y dejó caer los brazos al lado de sus costados.

-Ven, Rose. Anda. Déjame que esta noche cuide de ti.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-No puedes quedarte. Lo sabes.

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó.

-Ven. Voy a enseñarte una cosa.

Rose suspiró, rindiéndose a lo evidente. Cuando James se ponía así, en su faceta cien por ciento adorable, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera resistírsele. El chico la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a que se sentara junto a él en la cama. Sin soltarla, se inclinó un poco sobre ella y cerró con cuidado las cortinas de la cama, asegurándose de que no quedara ningún resquicio abierto al exterior. Mientras tanto, Rose lo miraba atentamente, sin perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Él volvió a sentarse en su sitio, la miró sonriendo y sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su capa. Apuntó con ella a la tela que tenía frente a sí y murmuró.

-_¡Exentia Silencio! _

Una luz anaranjada salió de la varita e impactó directamente contra los doseles. La tela se puso rígida casi al instante alrededor de toda la cama y estuvo envuelta por un halo luminoso un par de segundos más.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Impedir que alguna de tus compañeras puedan entrar aquí o escucharnos esta noche.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese hechizo? –Rose se puso pálida al imaginarse a James y a Patrick utilizando esa misma magia con sus conquistas. –Déjalo, no quiero saberlo.

James se guardó de nuevo la varita y la miró un poco aturdido, sin saber a lo que ella se refería.

-¿Sabes Rose? Eres demasiado trasparente y demasiado mal pensada. Mi madre empezó a utilizar este hechizo casi a diario cuando tuve la edad suficiente para apreciar la música a todo volumen. Luego me lo enseñó a mí. ¿Qué creías?

-¿Yo? Nada.

-Mientes –susurró con una voz envenenada.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el techo de la cama.

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Sabes, Rosie? Me encanta cuando te enfurruñas y arrugas la nariz enfadada.

-James, vete a la mier…

Sin previo aviso y tomándola desprevenida, la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. James se dejó caer sobre la espalda, dejando a Rose sobre él. Ella lo miró sorprendida, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él volvió a atraerla aún más contra sí y la besó, con fuerza y poco tacto. Dejando libre el temor y la necesidad que le habían inundado desde hacía unas horas. Ella le respondió un poco insegura, retorciéndose de dolor cuando él la abrazó con fuerza apretándole en la contusión.

Se separaron. James aún tenía los ojos un poco desenfocados.

-Lo siento. Me he dejado llevar.

-Pues déjate llevar un poco más –ella volvió a inclinarse sobre él y le mordió la barbilla de forma juguetona.

Él la separó ligeramente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Portia me ha dicho algo de un ungüento en la cena.

Rose se sacudió un poco la cabeza para desentumecerse los pensamientos. Miró para los lados y vio el frasco con la crema amarillenta a los pies de la cama. La gryffindor se sentó a horcajadas sobre el torso de James y se estiró hasta agarrar el botecito. Lo sostuvo en alto y se lo mostró al moreno.

-Tengo que echármela dos veces al día.

James le quitó el bote de las manos y se incorporó él también hasta quedar sentado y apoyado contra el cabecero. Quitó la tapa y se embadurnó las manos con el tratamiento.

-Quítate la camiseta –ella obedeció. –Voy a quedarme esta noche contigo. Espera, escúchame. Me iré mañana por la mañana antes de que se despierten Berta y Anderson.

-Rachel.

-¿Cómo?

-Anderson. Se llama Rachel Anderson. Si te sabes el de Berta apréndete también el de ella.

Él le besó uno de sus pechos sobre la tela del sujetador y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Entonces? ¿Puedo quedarme?

-Claro.

Rose colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de James y lo besó hundiendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo. Un sonido ronco y gutural se escapó desde lo más profundo de la garganta del chico cuando notó las caderas de Rose meciéndose sobre las suyas. Con cuidado, el gryffindor comenzó a masajearle la espalda a Rose con una ternura que, incluso en el estado de excitación en el que estaba, la conmovió. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo, en una danza lenta y rítmica que le salía de dentro, algo natural y profundo que formaba parte de ella y del deseo que iba abriéndose paso poco a poco por su cuerpo inexperto.

Las manos de James, fuertes y nudosas por las largas horas de entrenamiento, no pararon de moverse por la espalda de Rose, subiendo hasta su cuello y masajeándolo también, jugueteando con el broche de la ropa interior de la niña, apretando sin demasiada fuerza aquellos pechos que no paraban de torturarlo.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo? –preguntó Rose en un momento dado. Insegura, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-¿Hacerlo? –James hundió las manos en su pelo.

-Sexo.

El chico notó el cuerpo de Rose temblar ligeramente. Volvió a atraerla hacia sí y sonrió contra sus labios.

-Oh, sí. Tú y yo vamos a tener sexo. Mucho y bueno, pero tendrás que esperar unos días Rosie. No quiero hacer el amor con una enferma convaleciente.

Ella se separó espantada y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Él se rió.

-No seas tonta, Rose. Vamos a esperar a que estés recuperada, cuando gimas quiero que sea por el placer que te esté regalando yo y no porque te apriete con demasiada fuerza.

A pesar de la poca luz que había allí dentro, el chico vio encenderse las mejillas de la leona.

-Y créeme, me lo estás poniendo muy, pero que muy difícil.

Después de decir esto, James empezó a besarle el cuello aún con las manos entre su pelo. Rose deslizó también sus manos por el cuerpo de James y se deshizo, no sin esfuerzo, de la capa de Hogwarts y de la camiseta del chico. Mientras lo besaba, Rose fue delineado apenas con las yemas de los dedos cada definición de el torso bajo ella.

James al fin consiguió desabrocharle el sujetador.

-¿Estás seguro de que no pueden oírnos? –susurró la morena cuando su primo volvió a atacarle el cuello.

-Seguro.

-Bien.

Rose echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La lengua de James bajando por su cuello y jugueteando con uno de sus pechos y sus manos masajeándole de nuevo la espalda, estaban produciéndole un montón de sensaciones que no había sentido jamás. El chico se llevó uno de los pezones rosados de Rose a la boca y mordió con suavidad, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo y dejara escapar un gritito de estupefacción. Enseguida, volvió a lamer, aliviándole la parte afectada. Ella hundió con fuerza las uñas en sus hombros y el único efecto que tuvo eso fue animarlo a que aspirara con más fuerza.

Rose gimió.

-James… -su voz sonaba pastosa y ausente.

-¿Qué tal la espalda, Rose?

-Aún me duele un poco…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Rose se despertó, se sintió más relajada y complacida de lo que se había sentido jamás. Los besos con James habían seguido un par de horas más y aunque ella le había rogado más de una vez en ese estado ausente que producen los besos insinuantes y las caricias prohibidas (ahora que lo recordaba se sentía bastante avergonzada) que siguiera y llegaran hasta el final, él siempre se había negado, prometiéndole una y otra vez que esperarían hasta que todo fuera perfecto.

Tal y como él le había prometido, James ya no estaba en la cama cuando ella se despertó. Había deshecho el hechizo de la cama y se había escabullido de vuelta a su habitación. Por las sonrisas sinceras y sin tonitos, ni las caras sorprendidas de Berta y Rachel, Rose estuvo segura de que sus compañeras no habían enterado de nada. Ni siquiera podían llegar a imaginarse que James Potter, el capitán del equipo de _quidditch _había pasado la noche en aquella habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Rose? Albus nos contó en la cena lo que te había ocurrido en el entrenamiento. Queríamos preguntarte anoche cómo estabas, pero cuando volvimos ya estabas dormida y no quisimos molestarte.

Rose les sonrió de manera sincera.

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. Fue un descuido tonto que podía haber acabado en algo mucho peor.

-Sí, eso nos dijeron. Bueno, vamos a desayunar.

-Adelantaos vosotras. Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Malfoy.

Las chicas se extrañaron. La enemistad entre la Weasley y la serpiente era algo bastante conocido por todas las casas, pero aún así no dijeron nada al respecto.

-Como quieras, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.

La gryffindor tardó diez minutos más en estar lista para comenzar el día. De oídas y porque lo había comprobado durante cuatro años, sabía que eso de madrugar no iba con el rubio. Se corrigió, el moreno teñido. Por eso, en cuanto atravesó el retrato de La Señora Gorda se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras, donde sospechaba que se encontraba la Sala Común slytherin.

Al doblar la esquina, se chocó de bruces con una mole de más de metro ochenta.

-¡Rose! Vaya… ¿buscándome? –el chico la agarró por los brazos para que no se cayera.

-Hola, Julian.

-Iba ahora mismo al Gran Comedor, ¿vienes?

-La verdad es que estaba buscando a Malfoy –ella intentó soltarse lo más disimuladamente que pudo, pero fracasó.

-¿A Malfoy? –el castaño alzó una ceja. –Y para qué…

-¿Lo has visto? –le cortó.

-No, pero he visto otra cosa que quizás te interese más.

Julian se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Iba a besarla, podía intuirlo, pero por alguna razón desconocida estaba inmovilizada. Un carraspeo peligroso la salvó de tener la saliva de ese baboso dentro de su boca.

-Nott, a desayunar. –Rose se giró hacia su primo y su mirada la asustó.

Jamás había visto a James tan enfadado. Maldecir a Julian era lo más bondadoso que podía hacerle en este momento.

-Potter, ¿por qué no te largas?

James sacó su varita.

-Porque tardarías más en sacar tu varita que yo en pronunciar una maldición.

Nott pareció pensárselo. Un par de segundos, tampoco necesitó más. Un poco renuente, soltó a Rose y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo. Cuando pasó por al lado de James, le susurró algo que la niña fue incapaz de oír, pero la sonrisa de medio lado que dibujó su primo le puso los pelos de punta. Cuando Nott dobló la esquina, los hombros de James se relajaron ligeramente y se acercó a Rose.

-Recuérdame que la próxima vez te dé un par de lecciones de _"cómo decir que no". _

-Lo tenía bajo control, Jimmy.

-Sí, ya lo he visto. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Buscaba a Malfoy. Tengo que hablar con él. ¿Y tú?

-Albus. He visto a Malfoy entrando en la vieja clase de pociones. La penúltima a la izquierda.

-Gracias. –ella le rozó ligeramente la mano y James la miró intensamente a los ojos. –Me he despertado muy relajada.

El gryffindor sonrió travieso.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que te lo pasaste bien. Bueno, tengo hambre y morrearme con mi prima en mitad del pasillo que lleva a la sala de las serpientes no me parece una de mis mejores ideas. Así que me voy antes de hacer una locura. Si ves a Albus dile que le estoy buscando.

-Claro –le sonrió y cuando James se dio la vuelta, lo agarró del brazo con fuerza, le hizo girarse y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. –Nos vemos luego por ahí, Jimmy.

De camino al aula, Rose se topó con unos cinco slytherin que no le quitaron los ojos de encima. Hostiles y desconfiados. Abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y se adentró en ella. Unos ruidos tenues y constantes la recibieron allí dentro.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú?

A medida que Rose avanzaba más, los ruidos se intensificaban hasta que la gryffindor pudo reconocerlos como respiraciones y algún que otro jadeo amortiguado. Cuando vio el par de blusas tiradas en el suelo, un cinturón y un par de zapatos, ambos izquierdos, delante de uno de los pupitres, la morena ya sabía lo que encontraría detrás. Aún así, y porque todos somos unos cotillas cuando nos encontramos ante una situación que puede poner en evidencia a otra persona, Rose se apoyó en la mesa alargada y alargó el cuerpo sobre ella para mirar lo que había detrás. Bajo ella, dos cuerpos retozaban uno sobre el otro, sin parar de besarse, ajenos a la intrusa que los observaba.

_Dos cuerpos masculinos. _

-¿Albus?

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par y topó con los castaños de su prima. Cuando el moreno que tenía encima se giró para verla a ella, la impresión la hizo retroceder y chocarse con uno de los banquillos.

-Mierda Malfoy –la morena se tapó los ojos con las dos manos. –No he visto nada. ¡NADA!

-¡Rose, espera!

-Lo siento y… sólo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer… Yo no quería inte… interrumpir. ¡Mierda! Lo siento. No he visto nada, lo juro.

Tropezándose con un par de banquillos más en su huída, Rose consiguió salir de allí en menos de treinta segundos. Albus se levantó desesperado, cogió su blusa y su zapato y se los intentó poner mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Con el picaporte en la mano, se giró hacia Scorpius. El slytherin seguía sentado en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente, sin preocuparse.

-Tu prima es gilipollas –le dijo abrochándose el cinturón.

Albus iba a replicarle pero no se le ocurrió nada que decirle. Se calló y salió de las mazmorras.

Rose ya no estaba allí.

* * *

_Sí, ese final es para ti compi OTEPERA! La verdad es que tú me diste un poco la idea inconscientemente. A ver ahora cómo me lo monto con estos dos. _

_Otra cosa: ¿No os ha parecido monísimo James? Ahí en la camita y sin querer llegar hasta el final con Rose porque sabía que sino iba a lastimarla!! ¿Dónde estarán los chicos así? _

_Si queréis un James que os masajee como a Rose, ya sabéis. Dejadme un pequeño (o grande) review! _

_Besitos. _


	5. De silencios Compartidos

**Es oficial. Mis musas se han ido. Y se fueron hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. No sé siquiera cómo he sido capaz de terminar este capítulo que empecé en Londres. Allá hace mil años. Las ideas buenas, las tengo para el siguiente. Yo creo que éste simplemente se salva por el final, pero en fin... **

**Prometo que el siguiente será mejor. No os preocupeis. Este no es más que el comienzo de un nuevo arco argumental. **

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDIN ON: **

**Acabo de abrir dos blogs: **

**1º http : // beliterature . blogspot . com / (quitad los espacios) -- es un nuevo blog de reseñas y noticias relacionadas con la Literatura que he abierto junto con Sirenita y Minigami. Pasaos anda *ruega y pone ojitos de cordero degollado* Necesitamos apoyo, visitas, comentario y todo lo que nos podáis dar (metafóricamente hablando, claro) para que el proyecto prospere y podamos llegar a ser alguien. **

**2º http : // aprayforforgiveness . blogspot . com/ (espacios fuera) --- Tres cuartos de lo mismo. Un blog que he abierto para colgar mis originales. La idea era ir escribiendo cositas cortas de vez en cuando para practicar. Mis amigos pasan de mí, así que os lo pido a vosotros. Me recomendáis canciones y me dais alguna palabra, frase, idea, imagen... LO QUE SEA, para que yo me inspire y escriba. Creo que puede ser beneficioso para mí y os lo agradecería mucho, de verdad. Comentarios también son de agradecer. Cualquier sugerencia me la podéis hacer por MP, en el Livejournal o en el mismo blog. **

**Y ahora, después de toda esta parrafada...**

**

* * *

  
**

**-SILENCIOS COMPARTIDOS-  
**

Evitar a Albus se había convertido en el objetivo primordial de Rose. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el microcosmos aislado y privado que era Hogwarts, no era una tarea demasiado fácil de llevar a cabo. Verse siempre rodeada de gente, preferiblemente del sector femenino más cotilla que pudiera haber en la escuela, era una de las tácticas que mayores resultados le habían dado hasta ahora.

Rose leyó por quinta vez la nota de papel que había aterrizado en su mesa en forma de cisne:

"_Rose, _

_Tenemos que hablar sobre lo del otro día. Puedo explicártelo. _

_A.S.P"_

La morena miró estática a Slughorn mientras el viejo mago seguía con su clase. No entendía en absoluto la insistencia de su primo. Tenía que andarse con mil ojos para que Albus no diera con ella en uno de esos pocos momentos en los que no podría negarse a hablar con él. La misma noche que Rose lo había pillado a él y a Scorpius _–Malfoy, _se corrigió –enrollándose en la vieja mazmorra lo había analizado todo concienzudamente. Durante aquellas nueve horas en las que fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, sacó a pasear su lado más Granger y fue lo más compulsivamente analítica que pudo.

Los dos cuerpos, uno encima del otro, la impactaron. Negarlo sería estúpido. Los ojos verdes de su primo taladrándola desde el ángulo extraño en el que estaban y la súbita comprensión de que era Malfoy el que estaba encima de él, fue lo más parecido a un puñetazo en el estómago que jamás había sentido –sin contar, por supuesto, el puñetazo real que Lily le había dado cuando ambas aún eran unas niñas –. Malfoy era _eso_… Malfoy. Jamás en la vida se le habría ocurrido que pudiera haber nada entre ellos dos. En fin, jamás había habido entre ellos nada que no fueran insultos, malas miradas y algún que otro cambio malintencionado de ingredientes en las clases de Pociones que ella pudiera recordar. Si había alguien que se llevara con el slytherin peor que ella misma, ese era sin duda alguna Albus.

O al menos eso creía hasta que se los encontró retozando en el suelo, medio desnudos.

-Rose, ¿podemos hablar? –un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Había estado tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no se había percatado de que la clase había terminado y que casi todos los ravenclaw y gryffindor habían salido ya de las mazmorras.

-No me pillas en un buen momento, Albus. He quedado con Portia para…

Él la agarró de la muñeca, frenando toda posible táctica de escapatoria que la niña pudiera tener en la cabeza.

-Es importante, Rosie. Por favor.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esa mirada de perro apaleado que siempre conseguía ablandarla. Desde que eran pequeños, Albus siempre había poseído esa característica tan peculiar y enervante de poder hacer con Rose y con su autocontrol, lo que él quisiera. Aún podía recordar con cierta vergüenza el incidente con el descapotable del abuelo Arthur. Su primo jamás hubiera sabido cómo ponerlo en funcionamiento si ella no le hubiera enseñado aquel hechizo.

Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, al mirarlo de cerca vio con horro cómo el gryffindor parecía más pálido que de costumbre. Desmejorado.

Suspiró.

Albus era lo más parecido a un mejor amigo que tenía y ahora él estaba sufriendo. Lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos y en las enormes bolsas que tenía bajo estos. _¿Por qué demonios no había tratado de hacer algo antes? Tendría que flagelarse más tarde por su egoísmo injustificado. _

-Está bien –volvió a sentarse en el taburete que había ocupado durante más de dos horas y dejó de lado los libros que tenía ante ella. –Hablemos.

Albus sonrió ligeramente, relajado.

-Verás, Rose, lo que viste el otro día…

Ella lo cortó.

-Lo que vi el otro día no es nada de mi incumbencia, Al. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Debía de haber hecho más ruido o ponerme a cantar a pleno pulmón para avisar de que estaba allí.

-¡¿Qué?! –el chico la miró asombrado y aquello hizo que las mejillas de Rose no hicieran más que encenderse.

-Fui una cotilla, pero es que no pude evitarlo. No quiero que te enfades Albus. No quiero recordarte la tarde esa que me arrastraste al lago a espiar a la prima Vic y a Teddy, pero lo haré si es necesario.

-Espera, espera…

-Me engañaste diciéndome que íbamos a buscar gnomos cerca del bosque, que habías descubierto una de sus madrigueras secretas, pero cuando llegamos Vic y Teddy estaban a punto de… ya sabes –ella miró para otro lado. –Es prácticamente lo mismo. Tú lo sabías y los espiabas a ellos. No puedes enfadarte porque yo…

-¡PARA!

Rose lo miró de hito en hito, con la boca abierta. No podía creerse que su primo fuera tan injusto con ella. Entendía las miradas furtivas hacia su mesa, los silencios y las marchas inesperadas con vagas excusas cuando ella se acercaba al grupo y se interesaba por la conversación. No podía asegurarlo, pero seguramente ella se sentiría igual si la hubiera pillado dándose el lote con James tras alguna de las estatuas del quinto piso que a él tanto le gustaban. Pero ahora le estaba pidiendo perdón, o algo así, y el estúpido de Albus era incapaz de concedérselo. ¿Qué debía hacer si no? ¿Tirarse al suelo y pedírselo de rodillas? ¿Colarse en el despacho de Slughorn y robarle su bonito manual del maestro? Quizás si…

-¿No te doy asco? –aquello volvió a captar la atención de Rose.

-¿Asco? –repitió sin comprender.

-Por lo de Malfoy.

Ella dudó.

-Bueno, podrías aspirar a algo mucho mejor que ese ególatra consentido y narcisista, la verdad. Y además, ahora con ese pelo…

Albus cerró la mano que tenía sobre la mesa en un puño. Frustrado.

-Me refiero al hecho de que sea un chico.

Ella movió la mano apartando el aire entre ambos.

-Aún hay que probar que llegue a la categoría de ser humano, Al.

Albus estrechó los ojos, sin apartarlos un solo instante del rostro de su prima. La morena empezó a divagar moviendo las manos de arriba abajo, a los lados, dándole a su voz un tono agudo no demasiado agradable. Sabía lo que aquello significaba.

-Rose…

-Lo siento, Al. No puedo evitarlo. Lleva haciendo la vida imposible demasiado tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero yo tampoco puedo evitarlo.

Claro que no podía evitarlo y Rose mejor que nadie podía entenderlo. ¿O acaso no era ella la que se escabullía cada vez que podía con James a los rincones más oscuros y solitarios del castillo? Incluso después de saber lo que una relación entre ambos podría significar para la familia, incluso de la vergüenza y la decepción que podría acarrearles a sus padres… incluso después de mil impedimentos racionales y mil más morales, ella seguía acudiendo a James, sin poder evitarlo, sin querer hacerlo.

La morena le dio un ligero apretón afectuoso a su primo, para acto seguido darle un beso ligero en la mejilla.

-¿No tienes hambre? Porque yo estoy que desfallezco. Slughorn y su diatriba sobre los veintiún usos comunes de la _Gargantea Menéama _casi acaban conmigo.

Él se rió, mientras ambos se ponían en pie y, después de recoger sus cosas, se dirigían a la puerta de la mazmorra.

-Te quiero, Rose –susurró su primo mientras seguían el pasillo hasta el Gran Comedor.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa confiada.

-Tendrás que esforzarte mucho más si quieres comprar mi silencio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El lazo que se había formado entre todos los miembros del equipo de _quidditch _en las últimas semanas era, a opinión de Rose, demasiado fuerte para el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Con una mirada divertida, seguía una a una las aventurillas de media noche que Patrick le contaba a James y que eran perfectamente audibles para ella. El Gran Comedor estaba a punto de rebosar, pero a pesar de todo ello, el chico hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para que incluso algunos ravenclaws con buen oído pudieran escucharlo.

-Es un fanfarrón –susurró Portia a su lado mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan con salsa a la boca. –El otro día estuve hablando con Dickinson, la mejor amiga de Roberta, y tiene una versión muy distinta de lo que él está contando. Créeme.

-Te creo –respondió antes de echarle otro vistazo rápido a los dos chicos.

En ese preciso instante, los ojos chocolate de James interceptaron los suyos, haciendo que un escalofrío excitante le recorriera de arriba abajo, como un huracán de sensaciones y demandas que ella anhelaba.

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿Has conseguidos arreglar las cosas con tu primo?

Rose se volvió hacia la rubia alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa con James?

Su compañera le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa con James? Yo me refería a Albus.

-Albus… claro. –la castaña se abofeteó mentalmente. Debía relajarse o de otra manera algún día su insensatez podría pasarle factura. –Todo bien. Ha venido a buscarme después de la clase de Slughorn. Ha sido raro, lo admito, pero creo que ya todo está olvidado.

-Me alegro por vosotros, Rose. Esa riña estúpida o lo que sea que tuvierais vosotros dos os estaba pasando factura en el campo. –La gryffindor enarcó una cejar. –No me mires así. Es verdad.

La visión de su prima acercándose a la mesa, libró a Rose de contestar a eso. Sin muchos aspavientos, Dominique obligó a James y a Patrick a hacerse a un lado para dejarle hueco junto a Rose. La rubia, antes incluso de saludar o de explicar qué la había llevado allí, se sirvió un poco de perdiz en salsa y algunas patatas hervidas en un plato y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

-¿Nique?

La ravenclaw se volvió hacia Rose con los dos carrillos hinchados por la comida.

-¿Rose? –contestó con un tono pausado e inocente.

La clase de tono pausado e inocente que sacaba de sus casillas a Rose.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –previendo el inminente atragantamiento de su prima, Rose le sirvió un poco de agua en una copa a Dominique y se la tendió. –Traga. Bien… así. ¡Cuidado!

James tuvo que apartarse un poco más y prácticamente subirse en el regazo de Patrick, cuando su prima pequeña comenzó a convulsionarse por la falta de aire. En un acto instintivo, el chico tomó carrerilla y le estampó un manotazo en la espalda que la hubiera lanzado al suelo si Dominique no tuviera frente a sí la mesa de madera para impedírselo. Cuando el color empezó a volver a sus mejillas, ella lo miró furiosa.

-Mierda, James…

-Tranquílizate Nique. Era eso o dejar que te pusieras morada. –le cortó él con una sonrisilla de medio lado.

-Pues no creo que…

-Tranquilizaos los dos –Rose agarró del brazo a su prima y la obligó a mirarla. -¿Qué has venido a contarnos.

La rubia le echó de nuevo una mirada de odio al capitán de gryffindor y, a regañadientes, se acomodó un poco mejor para contestarle a Rose.

-Por ahí dicen que va a haber un baile de navidad –comenzó. –Por lo visto, McGonagall ha levantado esa especie de castigo disciplinario de hace unos años y la han convencido de que vuelva el baile. –se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, ajena a la turbación de su prima. –Eso sí. Ha jurado y perjurado que como este año vea alguna "rana encantada" en el ponche…

-¿Rana encantada? –repitió Rose en el mismo tono extraño que su prima había usado.

Dominique ni siquiera se molestó en desviar la vista de su plato, pero sólo por el tono trascendente y agudo que usó, Rose se sintió bastante estúpida y ofendida.

-Alcohol, Rosie. Algún listillo se las ingenió para colar un poco de whiskey de fuego en el ponche. Merlín lo bendiga.

Los ojos de los dos chicos se iluminaron.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, Jimmy. Parece que este año la abuela Molly va a tener que cocinar mucho menos para Navidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En aquel preciso instante, Rose sólo podía pensar en la cosquilla que el pelo negro de James le producía mientras el chico la besaba bajo la blusa, junto al ombligo. Él le había asegurado que, aunque no pudieran llegar hasta el final como ella quería por causa del golpe de su espalda, eso no era razón alguna para que pudieran disfrutar el uno de otro.

James la estaba matando. Eso lo sabía. La tentaba, le mostraba cosas que jamás había siquiera imaginado, le descubría sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, le susurraba palabras que ningún otro hombre le había susurrado jamás y demandaba de ella cosas tan íntimas que Rose no se atrevía ni a concedérselas a sí misma. Y luego cuando ella ya estaba lista, cuando todas sus atenciones la había encendida como una supernova y ella se sentía derretir por dentro, paraba, la besaba en la frente y la despedía hasta mañana, negándole lo único que la saciaría en ese momento. La unión entre ambos. Pertenecía y posesión. Deseo y sumisión. Lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba… y nunca llegaba.

-James… -susurró, llevándose la mano a la boca para amortiguar su voz.

Ella estaba sentada sobre un pupitre alto mientras el chico iba deslizando sus manos por sus piernas bajo la falda, acariciándolas y amándolas. Los zapatos hacía tiempo que se perdieron entre las banquetas del aula vacía y oscura, junto con las capas de ambos. De un movimiento rápido, James también se deshizo de los calcetines largos y volvió a hundir sus manos bajo la falda.

James se separó de ella, frenando sólo un momento su tarea, y se enderezó. Rose se asustó de la fuerza del hambre y el deseo que encontró en sus ojos castaños, pero en seguida se vio embriaga y contagiada por ellos. Aumentando así su propio deseo. La gryffindor se agarró de los hombros del muchacho y le rodeó la cintura con sus propias piernas, justo antes de cubrir su boca con la suya. James sabía a chocolate, menta y pecado. Tres sabores que para Rose eran un afrodisíaco eterno. Cada vez que se ponía a analizarlo, sola, en su habitación y aún con las mejillas acaloradas y la respiración agitada, James la había convertido en una persona que nunca creyó que podía convertirse. Había cambiado sus prioridades, había vuelto del revés todo su mundo, sus creencias, su moral…

Ella aumentó la intensidad del beso, dejándolo bien en claro lo que quería y reclamaba. Su cuerpo se balanceó contra las caderas de James, dándole una pista de _dónde _era donde lo necesitaba. El moreno la estrechó aún con más fuerza y ella sonrió contra sus labios húmedos e hinchados. Su primo estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabía, podía notarlo. Y no sólo en la ferocidad con la que ahora la trataba…

Esta vez obtendría lo que quería.

-¿Vais a ir a cenar a casa de la abuela Molly? –le preguntó en uno de esos escasos momentos en los que se separaba de ella para tomar un poco de aire.

La mente de Rose se negó a descifrar todo lo que esa pregunta significaba. En cambio, la inercia sí que hizo su trabajo.

-¿Vais? –repitió tomando ella aire también.

-Tío Ron, tía Hermione, tu hermano y tú –él volvió a besarla de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Yo pienso quedarme aquí para el baile.

James cortó la atención que le estaba brindando a la curva del cuello de Rose para mirarla fijamente. Dudó, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar lo que estaba pensando. El cuerpo entero de la gryffindor se puso rígido y la desconfianza empezó a aflorar en cada célula de su rostro.

Rose siempre había sido una persona muy intuitiva.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –ella enarcó una ceja, aún con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su primo. –Quiero decir… No podemos ir juntos, la gente sospecharía.

-No vayamos juntos entonces –contestó ella como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia incluso para decirla en voz alta.

-Pero también sospecharían si los dos fuéramos sin pareja.

Y de pronto, la comprensión la golpeó como una bofetada en el rostro. James quería quitársela de encima para poder ir con alguna otra al baile de navidad y no sentirse culpable por ello. Su cuerpo se volvió laxo, dejando caer sus piernas junto a la mesa sobre la que estaba sentada y apartando sus manos de los hombros del gryffindor. Toda la calidez que antes había habido en sus ojos, su voz, su rostro, se convirtió en el frío más helado y lacerante que pudo invocar.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces, James?

-Sé razonable, Rosie –él también retrocedió un par de pasos. –Nadie puede saber lo nuestro.

-Y no tengo intención de que nadie lo sepa… _Jimmy _–pronunció su nombre como si le quemara, para acto seguido bajarse del pupitre con un pequeño salto.

Incluso envuelta en toda la vorágine de sentimientos encontrados que la llenaban en esos momentos, Rose no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el deseo que James seguía despertándole plantado frente a ella, sin camiseta que lo cubriera. Con gesto distraído, y sin quitarle ojo de encima, la morena comenzó a abrocharse los botones de su camisa.

-Quieres ir con otra al baile –dijo simplemente, consiguiendo el éxito rotundo al no imprimirle ninguna clase de sentimiento a su voz.

-No es eso…

-_Sé _que no es _eso_. Aparentar y evitar que Patrick esté estas dos semanas dándote la brasa para que accedas a ir con la amiguita de quien quiera que sea la pobre infeliz que se le ponga entre ceja y ceja.

Encontró el zapato derecho detrás de un armario. El izquierdo junto a la puerta.

-Exactamente –él pareció relajarse por lo bien que ella parecía estar tomándoselo. La sonrisa de ella, borró de un soplido aquella ilusión.

-Como quieras, pero no voy a perderme el baile sólo porque a ti te entre la paranoia. –James cogió su camisa al vuelo cuando ella se la lanzó. –Quizás Julian aún no tenga pareja…

-¿Nott? ¡Ni hablar! –con furia, James se pasó la camisa que no se había tomado ni el tiempo ni la molestia de desabrochar por la cabeza y se acercó a Rose en un par de zancadas. –Cualquiera menos Nott.

-Cualquiera menos Chang –le respondió ella elevando la barbilla y encarándolo a los ojos.

Él dudó y Rose supo que, a pesar de lo que ella le dijera, ya era demasiado tarde. _¡Maldita sea!_

-Bien, como quieras… -se rindió. Cansada y decepcionada. Dolida. –Será Mio Chang, pero no Nott. Vámonos, tengo sueño.

Él sonrió tristemente. Era injusto, lo sabía, pero la hufflepuff lo había acorralado en el pasillo antes de encontrarse con su prima y ya le había dado su palabra de que irían juntos. El dolor en los ojos de Rose lo aplastó y le hizo sentirse como la peor persona del universo.

-Lo siento –dijo simplemente poniéndose la capa.

-Claro que lo sientes –ella hizo lo mismo. James se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo esquivó y eso le dolió más que cualquier maldición innombrable que pudieran haberle lanzado.

-Yo saldré primero –James se enderezó, orgulloso, bajando también su voz hasta la temperatura del hielo. –Espera cinco minutos y sígueme. Nos vemos en la Sala Común.

Rose asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él también asintió, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta justo tras de sí.

En cuanto Rose escuchó la puerta, se volvió furiosa contra el pupitre donde antes había estado con James y lo pateó. Era una estúpida, lo sabía. Desde que Dominique les había contado lo de la fiesta, había deseado interiormente ir con James a ese estúpido baile. _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? _Estaba claro que James haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, a ambos. No podían ir juntos y ella lo sabía, pero no por eso lo deseaba menos.

Atusándose un poco el pelo y alisándose la falda, ella también abrió la puerta y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor.

-Weasley.

Rose se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Dándose la vuelta lentamente, se encontró con los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Se paró a escasos centímetros de Rose y esbozó la media sonrisa más escalofriante que la chica pudiera recordar.

-Malfoy, ¿qué quieres?

-Te estaba buscando. –él la tomó del brazo y la instó a que siguieran andando. –Ibas a tu sala común, ¿no?

-Sí –ella no quería recorrer ese camino con el rubio, el odio que aún veía en sus ojos la ponían nerviosa, pero eso era algo que jamás mostraría. Jamás le daría ese poder. –Si has venido a advertirme de que no le diga a nadie lo que vi el otro día, tranquilo. Ya he tenido esta conversación con Albus.

-Estoy seguro de eso –siseó. –Pero no, no he venido a verte por eso. Tengo un problema. –Scorpius la observó mientras ella caminaba a su lado, sin mirarle. Nunca lo hacía. –Verás, digamos que tengo un par de compromisos… _femeninos_ para esta estúpida fiesta de Navidad que McGonagall se ha sacado ahora de la manga.

-¿Y?

Él bajó la voz hasta convertirla en apenas un susurro. Rose se tuvo que pegar a él para escucharlo.

-¿Crees que a tu primito le gustaría mucho que fuera con Christine Black a ese baile?

Rose se hizo rápidamente una imagen mental de la susodicha. Alta, delgada, rubia, exuberante y con una reputación digna de cualquier cabaretera. En resumidas cuentas, una slytherin en toda regla.

-No, no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

-Me alegras que seas razonable. –su sonrisa se amplió. –Por eso vas a acompañarme tú.

Antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar, el rubio le hizo una señal para indicarle que ya estaban junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

La gryffindor se volvió hacia su compañero con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Estás loco, Malfoy. No pienso ir contigo, te pongas como te pongas.

Las manos de Scorpius se cerraron en dos puños. Su mirada venenosa la traspasó.

-Me lo debes, Weasley –susurró.

-No te debo nada –contestó ella categóricamente. –Me ayudaste en el entrenamiento y a cambio tienes mi silencio. Así están las cosas.

La tranquilidad que invadieron de pronto a Scorpius inquietó a Rose. El frío comenzó a invadirla a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Y cómo piensas comprar el mío?

-No sé de qué me hablas. No hay nada mío que debas callar.

Malfoy volvió a sonreír, inclinándose sobre Rose, acercando sus labios hasta los oídos de ella tanto, que su respiración lamía la piel de la muchacha.

-Entonces, ¿no era James Potter el que ha salido del aula justo antes que tú con los labios hinchados y la corbata desanudada? Porque yo juraría que sí.

Rose tuvo que agarrarse a la blusa del slytherin para no caerse de la impresión. Lo primero en lo que pudo pensar la morena era en si para James, Malfoy sería mucho peor que Nott.

* * *

_Os compensaré por esto T_T de verdad que lo haré, pero no he podido hacer otra cosa. _

_A pesar de todo, ¿qué pensáis del capítulo y del giro que ha tomado la historia? ¿Qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora? Se admiten apuestas!!!! _

_Y RECORDAD: Los reviews salvan gatitos y monos tibetanos!  
_


	6. De enemigos y rivales

**Tardé. Lo sé. Pero ustedes también saben que estoy ocupadísima con el tema estudios y mi nuevo proyecto de novela. **

**Bien, les diré: muchas de vosotras me dejáis comentarios haciéndome preguntas o pidiéndome cosas, pero publican como anónimo y no me dejan ninguna dirección a la que contestarles. Además, creo que si escriben la dirección en el mensaje, automáticamente las borra, así que tienen que dejar espacios entre las palabras o escribirlo todo seguido con letras tipo: roseyjamesarrobahotmailpuntocom.**

**Los reviews tipo "Actualiza ya!" me encantan, porque sé lo mucho que les gusta la historia y por eso me siento bastante culpable en tardar tanto =( lo siento mucho. Una solución es que acorte los capítulos y pueda ponerlos más seguidos. ¿Qué me decís? **

… **me dejaste un review diciéndome que no podías entrar a mis blogs, si copio la dirección directamente, me la borra. Si quieres pásame tu dirección de correo y te mando allí un mensaje con las direcciones. **

**Otra cosa, a las anónimas, si se hacen una cuenta y me ponen en alertas les llegará un mensaje de cuándo he actualizado. No es que fanfiction me pague por hacerles Publio, es que así sabrán exactamente cuándo hay capítulo nuevo. Hagan lo que quieran!!! **

**Y sin más! Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí apoyándome y leyendo! Sois geniales. TODAS! **

**Un besito**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albus rió con tanta fuerza que un par de ravenclaws no pudieron evitar girarse desde su mesa. Rose les devolvió la mirada cansada y avergonzada, llevaba más de media hora soportando las burlas nada discretas de su primo, mientras a ella se le atragantaban los cereales del desayuno escuchándole decir las barbaridades y estupideces que Albus le prodigaba. El chico la miró con aquellos enormes ojos verdes, brillantes por la euforia y con una sonrisa de medio lado, arrebatadora, _Potter marca registrada. _

-¿En serio que Scorpius te dijo eso? –preguntó más calmado, tomando la jarra de zumo y sirviéndole un poco a Rose, para después llenársela él.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a decírtelo si no? ¡Esa maldita serpiente…

Por supuesto, Rose había omitido deliberadamente la parte en la que Malfoy le confesaba que sabía lo suyo con James. Ese maldito Slytherin no sólo la había descubierto sino que además se había mofado de ello y lo había utilizado para chantajearla. Aún no podía entender qué habían hecho mal su primo y ella. El error que había llevado al rubio a enterarse de su pequeña… _aventura. _Si es que acaso podía considerársela así. Malfoy era suspicaz, cierto, pero de ahí a conocer lo suyo por ciencia infusa…

-Está claro que Scorpius sí que sabe cómo dejar una impresión duradera en una chica –sentenció al fin su primo calmándose y tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza. -¡Es brillante! Si tú vas con él, entonces no estaré todo el día pensando…

-No, Albus –ella lo miró, agarrándole la mano y obligándole a que se volviera para mirarla.

-¿No?

-No puedo ir con Scorpius.

-¿Por qué no? –Albus la miró como si de repente a Rose le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

Ella se ofendió. _¿Por qué su primo podía ser tan estúpido a veces? _

-Porque nos odiamos. Simple y llanamente, Albus. No pienso malgastar mi baile de navidad con alguien que no soporto –como su primo seguía sin entender lo que ella le decía suspiró. –No me mires así. No, es no.

Albus volvió su atención a sus huevos con bacon y se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca. Silencio, incómodo y absorbente. En ese momento, empezaron a llegar en tropel alumnos de todas las casas y en ese momento, el mundo recuperó de nuevo su ritmo y su color.

-Eres una exagerada. Scorpius no te odia, tenéis vuestros más y vuestros menos, como cualquier gryffindor y slytherin. Sólo eso.

Una mano sobre su hombro sobresaltó a la muchacha. Aún con la boca llena y varias migas de bizcocho alrededor de los labios, se volvió hacia el recién llegado a sus espaldas y la sorpresa de su gesto quedó reemplazada rápidamente por la decepción y el enfado. Allí, alto, altivo y asquerosamente impecable y atractivo, Scorpius Malfoy la miraba con la condescendencia que cualquier slytherin siempre enarbola como arma y tarjeta de visita allí donde va. El rubio se inclinó hacia ella y se quedó separado de su rostro, lo justo como para que ella empezara a transpirar.

-Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme, Weasley.

-Saca tus propias conclusiones de eso… _Malfoy _–siseó ella, dándole el toque justo a su apellido para que destilara el suficiente odio y veneno.

-Bueno, ya te acostumbrarás –su mano voló hacia la mejilla de la morena y deslizó uno de sus dedos por su mentón hasta su barbilla.

Rose se quedó petrificada.

-¿Qué… qué haces? –se separó y se puso en pie.

Rose miró a su primo, que le devolvió una mirada resuelta, sin preocupación. _¿Acaso se suponía que Albus estaba metido también en todo aquel asunto? ¿Cómo permitía tan alegremente que Scorpius se acercara tanto a ella y la tocara de aquella manera si se suponía que había algo entre ellos? _

-Quita esa cara de cervatillo asustado, Rose. Apenas te he tocado.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy, –cuadró los hombros y elevó el mentón –y haz el favor de llevarte a mi primo contigo.

Sacó sus piernas por encima del banco de la mesa y se alejó de ellos, sin dedicarles ni una sola mirada, dejándolos plantados donde estaban. Era tal el enfado de Rose en aquellos momentos, que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de James cuando chocó levemente con él en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Si hubiera sido humanamente posible, la gryffindor estaba segura de que en aquellos momentos estaría echando humo por las orejas. _¿Quiénes se habían creído esos idiotas que eran para poder jugar con ella y con su vida como lo estaban haciendo? _

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre el banco junto a Albus, tomó una manzana de la mesa y le dio un bocado mientras no perdía vista de la huida de Rose.

-Si la sigues mirando te vas a quedar bizco –gruñó Albus llevándose otro trozo de bacon a la boca.

-No estarás celoso, ¿verdad Al? –el chico no contestó. –Bien, sabes lo poco que me gustan esa clase de actitud.

Se levantó, dejó la manzana a medio comer sobre la mesa y se sacudió la capa. Cuando James llegó hasta la mesa, Scorpius no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al percibir el odio tan visceral en el rostro del capitán de gryffindor.

-Potter –saludó.

James no dijo nada, le lanzó otra mirada recriminatoria a su hermano y fue a reunirse con Patrick en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Aquello, según los parámetros Malfoy, estaba adquiriendo un matiz demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Me estoy volviendo loca –las manos de Dominique la tocaron con más fuerza. –Ese canalla de Malfoy no para de hacerme la vida imposible. Ahora dice que… ¡Ouch! ¿Qué haces Dominique?

-Practico.

-¿Practicas? ¿Y para eso debes hacerme papilla la espalda?

Rose apoyó sus manos sobre el colchó y se enderezó. Se giró hacia su prima y se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas, quitándole un trozo de manta a Dominique y echándosela ella misma y tapándose con ella. Pese a los numerosos hechizos contra el frío que el libro _Historia de Hogwarts _decía que el castillo contenía, diciembre podía llegar a ser una época realmente helada entre aquellas paredes de piedra. La ravenclaw buscó bajo la lana y atrapó el pie de su prima, tiró de él y lo dejó expuesto, para acto seguido quitarle el calcetín. Comenzó a masajearlo con empeño y demasiada fuerza, concentrada en la planta del pie de la morena.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Nique? –Rose lanzó un grito de dolor, intentó apartar el pie pero la rubia se lo tenía agarrado con demasiada fuerza. -¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esta tortura?

Dominique perdió la concentración y la miró sobresaltada. A los pocos segundos, cuando la comprensión y las palabras de su prima hicieron mella en ella, pareció dolida.

-¿Qué te ha dado con los masajes, Nique? –Rose por fin pudo liberarse de su agarre. Se agarró el pie y comenzó a frotarse la parte dolorida.

-Nada.

Rose enarcó una ceja. Aquel "nada" había salido con demasiada rapidez.

-Dominique… ¡Oh, por favor! No me digas que has estado leyendo otra vez esa bazofia de _Corazón de bruja. _¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿ _"Cómo conseguir la belleza eterna"? _

-Di más bien _"cómo conseguir que cualquier mujer caiga rendida a tus pies". _–la ravenclaws fue incapaz de sujetarle la mirada.

-Eso no son más que sandeces, Nique. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-Perdóname, señorita perfección –bufó ésta. –Pero no todas tenemos su facilidad para pillar.

-¿Mi facili qué? No seas idiota –Rose se rió. –Si tuviera esa facilidad ahora mismo tendría una pareja para el baile de navidad.

Rose se echó sobre la cama y miró directamente al techo. Su prima había colocado allí un viejo póster de las Arpías de Holyhead y su tía Ginny la saludaba con la mano montada en una escoba. De repente, la cabeza de Dominique bloqueó su visión.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que no tienes pareja para el baile?

Rose intentó apartarla, pero su prima no se movió.

-Precisamente eso, Nique. No tengo pareja para el baile y apenas quedan cinco días. Mis esperanzas ya son prácticamente inexistentes.

-¿Entonces que es eso que dicen por ahí de que tú, sí tú, vas a acompañar al señor-sexy-hasta-la-muerte-pero-un-jodido-cabrón Malfoy al baile?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dice eso? –Rose se incorporó de un salto golpeando a Dominique en el proceso.

-Ya sabes… ¡todo el mundo! –le contestó frotándose la mejilla. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No es cierto?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Esa babosa asquerosa… va a enterarse de lo que vale una varita cuando lo pille. ¡Por Merlín! Lo juro.

Dominique no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas observando los movimientos torpes y furiosos de su prima al bajarse de la cama y buscar su calcetín. El rojo Weasley comenzó a extenderse por su cara a una velocidad de vértigo, enfurruñada, cabreada como jamás la había visto. Rose siempre había sido la calmada de la familia, comedida y sin apenas sangre en las venas. Esa nueva faceta suya la fascinaba, por fin su prima sacaba a relucir un poco del carácter femenino que tan bien definido estaba en su familia.

-No tardes mucho en encontrar a ese rubio oxigenado –le gritó cuando la morena estaba ya abandonando la habitación. –Hemos quedado todos abajo en media hora para ir juntos a Hosmeade. No te retrases.

Si la escuchó o no, eso ya formaba parte de Rose Weasley y de nadie más.

Lo que iba a ser la caza furtiva de la serpiente, quedó anulado por la interrupción en el pasillo del cuarto piso de Mio Chang con el resto de sus compañeras de hufflepuff. Un impulso irrefrenable obligó a Rose a seguirlas al baño cuando la gryffindor oyó, casi de pasada, el nombre de su primo de labios de varias de ellas. Gallinitas cluecas que repetían palabra por palabra los deseos e idioteces de la zorra mayor. Por suerte, fueron lo suficientemente condescendientes como para ignorar deliberadamente a Rose cuando ésta entro a echarse _"un poco de agua fría en la cara". _

-Así que James por fin te pidió en serio ir al baile, ¿eh? Creía que era suficiente con la confirmación que te dio hace dos semanas.

-¡De eso nada! Era necesario que fuera él quién se inclinara ante mí y me lo rogara.

-¿Entonces… lo hizo?

Mio se volvió hacia su compañera. Rose la miró a través del espejo y determinó que, posiblemente, se tratara de Lizzy Rodell, alta, desgarbada, con un acuciante problema de acné y un pobre suficiente en pociones y runas antiguas.

-¿Acaso lo dudabais? –Mio se atusó el pelo y Rose aprovechó el momento para entrar a uno de los baños y no llamar demasiado la atención.

La gryffindor pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Oh, Lizzy. No seas simple, por favor. ¿Cómo crees que fue? Estábamos anteayer en la sala esa abandonada del tercer piso, justo antes de la cena y me lo pidió. Bueno, quizás para ser más exactos, hice que me lo pidiera. Aunque seguramente él no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Por el silencio que siguió, Rose pudo adivinar una sonrisita socarrona y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de las chicas. En ese momento, dio gracias a los dioses de que la puerta se interpusiera entre ellas y de que su gen Granger la hiciera lo suficientemente sensata como para no coger su varita de debajo de la capa.

-Lizzy, eres demasiado simplona. ¿Tú qué crees que estábamos haciendo? –las chicas se rieron. –Estábamos pasando un buen rato, por supuesto.

Rose se quedó lívida, sin capacidad de pensar ni de reaccionar. La morena necesitó un par de minutos más después de que las hufflepuffs se fueran para poder empezar a moverse y salir de su escondrijo.

Era tal el vacío que sentía dentro de ella que ni siquiera fue capaz de llorar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Portia se lanzó hacia ella en cuanto la vio pisar el último escalón de la escalera que comunicaba con el recibidor. Como le había dicho Dominique, todos esperaban en la entrada del castillo para ir juntos al pueblo y hacer allí las últimas compras antes de navidad. El equipo de quidditch de gryffindor al completo, incluido Justin Boot el buscador suplente, y Dominique y Lysander.

Rose llegaba diez minutos tarde y el malestar se notó rápidamente entre algunos de ellos. Sonrió, como tantas veces se había obligado a hacer en las últimas dos semanas. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no le importara, como si no echara de menos a James cada noche…

-Todo el mundo se ha ido ya, Rose. Y Patrick no ha parado de decir que nosotros deberíamos haber hecho lo mismo. Suerte que no has tardado más.

Rose le dirigió una mirada helada al cazador.

-Gracias –susurró.

-¿Dónde estabas? He ido a buscarte a la Sala Común, pero…

-He tenido un pequeño problema en los baños –la cortó ella acercándose al grupo.

Portia bajó la voz, comprensiva.

-¿Problemas de chicas? Entendido. Perdonada entonces –la rubia tiró un poco de ella para que se acercaran a la puerta. -¿A qué esperáis? ¡Vámonos!

El camino a Hosmeade no fue todo lo divertido que cabría esperar, no al menos por parte de Rose. En grupitos, la chica quedó atrapada entre Portia y Lorcan, hablando sin parar de jugadas de quidditch y de estrategias que pondrían en marcha en el próximo partido contra Slytherin. No el tema que esperaba para relajarse y evadirse un poco de lo que acababa de oír de la boca de la que posiblemente era la tipeja que más odiaba en todo Hogwarts. Ni siquiera las bromas picantes de Scamander consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa.

Una mano fuerte y firme la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, lo justo, para sacarla de aquel trío del mal.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Rose? Pareces enfadada.

La chica se tensó rápidamente y se soltó con disimulo del agarre de su primo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, James.

-De esa cara de buzo que tienes desde esta mañana –el muchacho se acercó un poco más. Necesitaba sentirla, rozarla, aunque sólo fuera por la fricción accidental de sus manos al andar. -¿Te ha dicho algo Malfoy para molestarte? Lo he visto esta mañana en nuestra mesa y he pensado que quizás…

-No James, Malfoy no me ha dicho nada que me molestara –mintió. Rendirse y ser de nuevo encantadora con James, pese a sus esfuerzos, era lo último que pensaba hacer.

El grupo llegó hasta el pueblo y después de discutir adónde irían primero, tomaron el camino de la derecha y entraron en una tienda de escobas y túnicas de quidditch.

James seguía sin apartarse de Rose y, por alguna extraña coincidencia del destino, ninguno de sus amigos se acercaba para interrumpirlos.

Rose se maldijo por eso.

-¿Sabes algo, Rose? Hace unos días encontré tu regalo perfecto para navidad.

La chica dejó de nuevo sobre la estantería los guantes que estaba observando y se giró hacia su primo.

-No tenías que haberte molestado, James.

-No es molestia, Rose. Lo hago porque quiero.

Ella siguió con aquella expresión dura y carente de expresión.

-Está bien, James. Gracias.

Algo extraño se agitó dentro del muchacho. Sabía lo mal que lo había hecho. Desde que le dijera que iría al baile con Mio Chang hacía dos semanas, Rose y él no habían vuelto a verse a solas ni habían compartido nada entre ellos. Ni siquiera una triste sonrisa. Mio lo buscaba, día y noche. Aquella hufflepuff parecía tener cierto sexto sentido para saber cuándo él era más vulnerable, cuándo lo podía pillar sin compañía. Lo incitaba, se le declaraba, lo retaba… lo que en otros tiempos habría sido un juego de lo más estimulante, paseos tontos a la luz de luna, besos furtivos junto al lago, algún que otro magreo consentido por debajo de la blusa…, se había convertido en la tortura más maquiavélica que James Potter había sufrido jamás de parte de una mujer. Él no estaba acostumbrado a huir, nunca lo hacía, y con Mio era una experiencia nueva que no estaba seguro de poder seguir haciendo con éxito. La tejón podía ser bastante persistente cuando quería, lo mismo que agresiva.

_¿Es que acaso eso Rose no lo notaba? ¿No veía ella los sacrificios que él hacía? ¿No lo echaba de menos tanto como él mismo la echaba a ella? ¿Cada noche, cada mañana, cada minuto de su miserable día?_

_Estaba claro que no. _

El gryffindor colgó de nuevo la camiseta roja y dorada de buscador en la percha, se encaminó hacia Rose y se paró justo detrás de ella. A la vista de todos. La chica creyó que se iba a desmayar.

-¿Qué… qué haces, Jimmy? –tartamudeó. Ni siquiera era capaz de moverse para parar todo aquello.

-Te huelo, te toco –la abrazó desde atrás, rodeándole la cintura con su brazo derecho. –te recuerdo… porque estoy harto de echarte de menos, Rose. Estoy harto de desearte tanto que me duele. Harto de estar solo, de tener cosas que contarte y no poder hacerlo, de que no me sonrías, de que me ignores, de que me mires como si fuera el bicho más repugnante que hayas visto…

-Este no es el momento, James. Deja de hacer estupideces, por favor –rogó. Sería un milagro que nadie los estuviera viendo en aquellos momentos. –Nos va a ver alguien.

-Me da igual.

-¡Pues a mí no! James, por favor…

A regañadientes, el chico retrocedió un par de pasos, rompiendo el contacto. Rose se giró y se enfureció al ver la mirada recriminatoria que su primo le dirigía. ¿Acaso había sido ella la primera en caer en los brazos de cualquiera en cuanto escuchó la palabra baile?

-Estoy harta de ti, Jimmy. Crees que puedes tratarme como lo hiciste, herirme como lo hiciste, y hacer que me olvide de todo ello con un par de frasecitas ñoñas y ensayadas que me digas, ¿verdad?

-Rose…

-¡No! Yo también estoy harta, ¿sabes? Harta de tus dobles juegos con Chang y conmigo. Harta de que sólo me busques cuando te entra el calentón y tus hormonas te piden a gritos una hembra cualquiera. Harta de que me utilices sin pensar en el daño que me estás haciendo. Harta de que para ti sea un juego lo que para mí es algo muy serio… Olvídate de mí, James.

Estalló y un par de lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. El pecho le dolía tanto, que el aire empezó a faltarle por todos lados. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

-No hablas en serio, Rose… Déjame explicarme.

-Si es necesario, dejaré el equipo de quidditch. No te preocupes.

-¿Y privarme de darte la paliza de tu vida?

Los leones se giraron sobresaltados hacia la nueva voz que se había colado en su conversación.

-Lo siento. No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa angelical que enarbolaba Malfoy la desconcertó. ¿De verdad aquella serpiente podía ser tan falsa como para presentarse ante ellos con aquella cara de desconocimiento? Él lo sabía todo, de hecho la chantajeaba con ello, y aún así…

-Pues ahora que lo dices, sí que interrumpes, Malfoy… lárgate.

El rubio se acercó a Rose y la cogió de la mano. Ella, de manera autómata, respondió el gesto y entrelazó los dedos a los suyos.

-He venido a por Rose, aún tenemos que hacer un par de compras para el baile y pensé… ¿qué pueden estar hablando dos primos que sea tan íntimo y secreto como para que nadie pueda oírlos? Nada, supongo. Y aquí estoy. No pienso dejar que mi chica vaya hecha un adefesio de mi brazo. Lo siento, Potter, pero seguro que podéis seguir esta conversación en la cena.

-Rose, dile que se largue de aquí…

Ella apretó con fuerza la mano de Scorpius. Sin saberlo, el rubio le había dado la excusa perfecta para salir de una situación demasiado amarga.

-No. Scorp tiene razón. Aún no tengo traje para el baile, pensaba ir con Portia pero…

-Es evidente que yo tengo mejor gusto que ese bufón, Weasley –ella le respondió con un buen pisotón.

-Y ahora, si nos disculpas… -Rose tiró de su _compañero _para que se alejaran de James. –Nos vemos luego, Jimmy.

-No la esperéis para la vuelta, Potter. Yo la acompañaré al castillo.

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme dibujada en su rostro, Scorpius Malfoy asestó el primer golpe certero a su adversario en el campo de juego. El ruido de cosas caerse a sus espaldas no le impidió a ninguno de ellos salir de tienda y enfilar el camino hacia la boutique de túnicas _Madame Gucci_.

Patrick tuvo que usar todo su encanto dentro de la tienda, para que James no tuviera que pagar una réplica en cristal de una snitch que el muchacho había roto en uno de sus ataques de furia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Mi intención era meter en este capítulo ya el baile o al menos la compra de vestido, pero los personajes han empezado a utilizarme a mí y esto se ha alargado demasiado y necesitaría al menos el doble de cantidad para siquiera hacer que entren por la puerta y bailen… y algunas ya me matarían. Lo sé! _

_Entonces… así os lo dejo. _

_Yo qué queréis que os diga… pero James cada vez me da más penita y Scorpius cada vez me pone más perraquilla!! _

_¿Y a vosotras? _

_Dadle al go y contadme! _


	7. Un Explicación

**Sé que más de uno se va a llevar una gran desilusión cuando abra el capítulo y vea que no es una nueva actualización. Mi intención con esto es explicaros por qué llevo tanto sin actualizar y qué va a pasar a partir de ahora. **

**Antes que nada, NO, NO VOY A ABANDONAR LAS HISTORIAS. De eso no tenéis que preocuparos. Pero tengo razones de fuerza mayor para demorarme tanto y en cuanto os las diga espero que me comprendáis y que os alegréis por mí. **

**Hace cosa de un mes o puede que un poco más, un editor se puso en contacto conmigo porque le había gustado el libro que les mandé y me lo van a publicar. Imaginaos… estoy un poco en mi nube. Es un sueño hecho realidad, ¿no creéis? La cosa es que ahora estoy metida de lleno en la corrección del libro. Tengo algunas cosillas que pulir y capítulos que retocar… nadie es perfecto y yo quiero que mi libro salga si no perfecto, al menos casi. Creía que en Navidad me daría tiempo a actualizar tanto Caricias Prohibidas como Lágrimas de Serpiente, pero no… imposible. Entre las fiestas y todo… **

**Por eso pido que lo comprendáis y esperéis hasta que pueda venir de nuevo con las pilas recargadas y con un capítulo bien largo, os lo prometo. No sabéis cuánto echo de menos a James, Rose, Hermione, Malfoy, Nique… **

**Volveré. Pero necesito tiempo. **

**Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y por dejarme tantos reviews con palabras de ánimo y de cuánto os gustan mis historias. Sois muy importantes para mí y espero poder recompensaros pronto. **

**BESOS! **


	8. De odios y braguitas de algodón

**Chics, he vuelto y OS HE ECHADO MUCHÍSIMO DE MENOS. **

**T_T Ha sido un mes muy largo de exámenes, preparación del futuro libro (que va viento en popa y como sé que muchos me preguntásteis se llamará "La Canción del Silencio") y temas personales que me han tenido alejada de mis James y mi Rose. Pero he vuelto, les quiero, les amo y he vuelto a jugar un poquito con ellos. **

**Pero tengo que pediros un favor que para mí es SUPER IMPORTANTE. Estoy participando en un concurso de microrrelatos y he pasado del puesto 1 al 9 en cuestión de un par de días T_T (aunque algunas puntuaciones son prácticamente imposibles). Esto va por votos y luego los 20 primero entran a ser elegidos por un jurado de verdad, pero es que al paso que voy sé que me van a echar de esos 20 primero y no quiero! Creo que tengo bastantes posibilidades y el premio es bastante jugoso. Por eso os pido que me votéis. POR FAVOR. Si os gusta la historia, apoyadme. Son apenas 160 caracteres y apenas os quitará 2 minutos. Tenéis que registraros y votar mi historia. Sólo eso. **

**Os dejo el link: http : // www. microrrelatos-sms . com /stories/65 (quitad los espacios) // De todas formas se llama Ira Nocturna y yo soy Leara. Os estaré eternamente agradecidas. Y si además podéis extender la palabra por ahí, mejor que mejor. **

**Un besazo gente! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Soltó un suspiro de resignación contenida en cuanto la bruja salió del probador y cerró tras de sí la cortina, dejándola sola de nuevo. Rose abrió los ojos con miedo, primero uno y después el otro. Sí, seguía en ropa interior y no, no precisamente una sexy de esas que no te importa enseñar. La muchacha había visto la cara de Madame Gucci cuando le había ordenado, amablemente eso sí, que se quitara la túnica que llevaba puesta y se pusiera otra que le había traído de un horrible color malva. También había sentido a su espalda el temblor en el cuerpo flácido de la mujer mientras se aguantaba la risa. Que una bruja de más de cincuenta año se riera de tu ropa interior no era lo más halagador, pero que encima se creyera con el derecho de darte consejitos femeninos para "no hacer que ese rubio guapetón se largue en cuanto te baje la cremallera" era la guinda que le faltaba para completar su horrible día.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el lavanda _tampoco _es tu color –ese "tampoco" le chirrió a Rose como unas uñas bien afiladas sobre una pizarra. –Nos estamos quedando sin opciones, querida.

La mujer la miró pensativa durante un instante, dándose ligeros toquecitos con el dedo índice sobre el labio inferior. Por el salto que dio y la manera tan desproporcionada en la que abrió los ojos, Rose supo que algo acababa de ocurrírsele.

La gryffindor no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-No hace falta que se moleste tanto, me pondré cualquier cosa.

La mirada reprobatoria de la bruja la hizo callar de inmediato.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –Madame Gucci volvió a desabrocharle la túnica y se la sacó por la cabeza. Luego se agachó y recogió las otras telas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. –No, querida. Cualquiera que entre en Madame Gucci no puede salir con "cualquier cosa" –a Rose, el tono de la mujer no terminaba de gustarle. –Encontraremos tu traje, de eso puedes estar más que segura.

Sin mediar una palabra más, abrió la cortina de par en par y salió por ella. Rose se quedó helada cuando se giró y vio a Malfoy mirándole con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia desde el otro lado, sentado en un sillón jade frente a los probadores y con una taza de café en las manos. Segundos más tarde, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Gucci cerró de nuevo la cortina cortando la conexión visual entre los jóvenes.

Definitivamente, Rose quería morirse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Se puede saber a ti qué coño te pasa?

James siguió caminando, como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que le había dicho su amigo, como si Patrick no hubiera tenido que mover cielo, tierra y encanto masculino para que él se librara del enorme marrón que le seguía a ese montón de cristales rotos y _snitch _esparcidas por los suelos. El moreno simplemente siguió caminando, ajeno a todo. La mano de su compañero sobre su brazo le hizo girarse, pero con un movimiento rápido se zafó de ella y siguió caminando.

-James, tío, me estás preocupando. ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un capullo y explicarme qué demonios ocurre? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Sabes la que has montado ahí dentro? Querían llamar a McGonagall. Tienes suerte de que el dueño sea un viejo colega de mi padre…

El chico lo miró fijamente durante un momento, parando por primera vez su frenética huída. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, que por la expresión que tenía no iba a ser muy agradable, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en los de su amigo.

-Te agradezco lo que acabas de hacer, Patrick, pero no esperes que te de una explicación.

El gryffindor abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-Tío, empiezas a asustarme.

James miró nervioso a un lado y a otro de la calle, como si esperara que en cualquier momento, de cualquier esquina, un par de oídos indiscretos los asaltara.

-Deja de decir bobadas –por encima del hombro de Patrick, James vio un grupito de Hufflepuffs que se acercaban a ellos desde el otro extremo de la calle riendo y cargadas de bolsas. –No quiero que digas nada de lo que ha pasado dentro de la tienda de quidditch, por favor.

Patrick asintió, no muy convencido.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, Jimmy, pero…

-A nadie –le urgió el moreno, bordeándolo y recorriendo la calle por donde acababan de llegar, directo hacia las chicas. El rubio le siguió con una sonrisa cómplice en cuanto comprendió las intenciones de su capitán.

-A nadie –repitió, alzando la mano y saludando a Chang y a sus amiguitas.

-Ni siquiera a Rose –Patrick no respondió y James no estuvo seguro de si era porque no le había oído o porque no sabía qué responder a ello.

Antes de darse cuenta, James sujetaba cerca de diez bolsas de regalos y llevaba colgada del brazo a Mio Chang. La chica no paraba de intentar llamar su atención con risas tontas y susurros cercanos a su cuello y su oreja. En otro tiempo, James sabía que habría respondido de buen gusto coqueteando como él tan bien sabía hacerlo, pero en aquel preciso instante en lo único que podía pensar era en esa miserable cabeza rubia platino que le encantaría arrancar.

¿Qué importaba que una chica bonita se te insinuara tan abiertamente delante de todas sus amigas y tu mejor amigo cuando no podías quitarte de la cabeza la simple imagen de dos manos entrelazadas?

Rojo y verde.

Leona y serpiente.

Rose y Scorpius.

Odio y desesperación.

-James, ¿te encuentras bien? –la voz sedosa de Chang lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. –Asentir con la cabeza para contestar a mis preguntas hace tiempo que dejó de serte útil.

James la miró sin comprender, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándole una petición de ayuda con la mirada a su amigo, al otro lado de la chica.

-Déjalo Mio, hoy tiene un día raro. No pidas mucho de él.

James le lanzó una mirada furiosa al rubio. Eso no era precisamente lo que estaba buscando, aunque pareció aplacar lo suficiente a la hufflepuff como para que volviera a agarrarse de su brazo y reanudara la marcha.

-Bueno, no pasa nada –añadió la chica resuelta. –Podemos ir a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla a Las tres escobas, ¿qué me decís?

-¡Sí, por favor! –exclamó una chica castaña a la izquierda de James. El muchacho no recordaba su nombre en aquellos momentos, pero tampoco le dedicó mucho más tiempo a intentar recordarlo. –Estoy demasiado saturada y cansada. Ver a esa empollona de Rose Weasley con esa ropa interior tan hortera de jardín de infancia ha sido más de lo que podía soportar por hoy.

James se quedó helado en el sitio. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Rose en ropa interior? ¿Dónde demonios se supone que habían estado? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba Malfoy mientras su prima se paseaba medio desnuda por ahí?

-¡Cállate Tiffany! –la orden de Chang impidió que James pudiera si quiera empezar su interrogatorio. –Rose es la prima de James, idiota. Y no creo que nadie de aquí quiera tener la imagen de esa paliducha con sus bragas de algodón en la mente más tiempo del que ya has hecho que esté.

La tal Tiffany empezó a enrojecer y se encogió sobre sí misma, desapareciendo poco a poco. Mio le dio un ligero apretón a James en el brazo y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que solía traer a los entrenamientos.

-La pobre tiene suerte de que alguien se digne a llevarla al baile –añadió como si de verdad sintiera todo lo que decía y se compadeciera de la gryffindor. –Lo que no entiendo es cómo, de entre todas las chicas que tenía para elegir, Malfoy a acabado escogiéndola a ella.

-No digas tonterías, Malfoy y ella se odian. ¿Cómo iban a ir juntos al baile?

En el mismo momento en el que estaba diciendo todo eso, se dio cuenta de que ni él mismo creía lo que estaba diciendo. La prueba más fiable la había tenido él mismo hacía un par de horas, cuando los vio salir juntos de la tienda de deportes. La sonrisa insolente en los labios de Malfoy antes de salir por la puerta volvió a dibujarse ante los ojos de James que no pudo evitar cerrar las manos en dos puños por la rabia que le recorrió por dentro. No podía creerse que Rose se hubiera largado con ese _snob_ engreído, si no que ahora encima se reafirmaba ese rumor que corría por Hogwarts y él se negaba a creer. James sabía cuánto odiaba su prima a esa serpiente. Desde que ambos estaban en primero, Rose no había hecho más que quejarse todo el verano por cualquier tontería que atañera al rubio. Y ahora si Rose y Scorpius iban a ir juntos al baile de navidad, sólo podía ser por una razón: él.

James la había empujado a ello y si algo ocurría entre los dos no se lo perdonaría nunca.

_¡Maldita sea!_

-¿Quién te ha dicho que van a ir juntos? –no pudo evitar preguntar, relajándose y tratando de sonar distendido e indiferente.

-¿Sabes, James? Últimamente me parece que eres demasiado protector con tu primita. Déjala vivir, ¿quieres? –Mio se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los suyos, lentamente y saboreándolos, esperando a que James respondiera también a ese beso. Cuando el moreno lo hizo, ella se retiró, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y un brillo en los ojos que prometía demasiadas cosas para la intimidad. –Así me gusta. Céntrate en mí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Sal de ahí de una vez! –susurró por enésima vez.

Había cosas peligrosas en este mundo, Rose lo sabía. Venenos sin cura, una bestia de dientes puntiagudos hambrienta, sombras en la oscuridad, un salto demasiado alto sin paracaídas, un coche a demasiada velocidad, el susurro de un Malfoy…

La gryffindor se estremeció tras la cortina, mientras seguía mirándose al espejo. Frente a sí, una Rose con una túnica ridícula en rojo, verde y violeta le devolvía la mirada asqueada. Llevaba más de veinte minutos ahí dentro, con aquel mismo trapo y sin que la bruja de aquella tienda viniera a cambiárselo. Por lo que pudo intuir de los susurros que oyó al otro lado del probador cuando Madame Gucci se marchó por última vez, Malfoy le había dado órdenes expresas a ésta para que él mismo diera el visto bueno a las túnicas que la joven se probara. A Rose eso le indignaba. ¿Quién se creía esa serpiente que era para controlarle el vestido que debía ponerse la noche del baile? Iría con lo que ella considerara más apropiado, no lo que a ese arrogante le entrara por el ojo.

Y así se lo hubiera dejado saber Rose si no estuviera demasiado impactada con la visión tan horrible que tenía frente a sí.

Moños, encajes, una pluma más larga que su brazo…

El ruido brusco de la cortina al descorrerse la hizo dar media vuelta y toparse con los inquisidores ojos de Malfoy. El rubio palideció cuando terminó el repaso nada disimulado que le dio a la joven y esbozó su mejor mueca de asco. Sin dignarse siquiera a dirigirla la palabra y actuando como si la chica no estuviera allí, buscó con la mirada a la dependienta de la tienda. La bruja atendía a otro grupo de chicas hufflepuffs que habían entrado en la tienda buscando lo mismo que Malfoy y Rose.

-No pienso ir así vestida al baile –Rose deslizó su dedo índice por la abertura del cuello de la túnica y tiró de ella. Sin razón alguna, empezó a sentir como si encerrada en aquel trozo de tela empezara a quedarse sin aire. Necesitaba quitárselo lo antes posible.

Scorpius se volvió hacia ella con una mirada irritada y Rose dedujo que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran. Algo en el interior de la muchacha se agitó, divertida. Al menos podría sacar algo en positivo de toda esta tortura.

-¿De qué te ríes, Weasley? –Rose dejó de forcejear con el cuello de la túnica y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. El brillo en su mirada eclipsó por un momento el malestar que llevaba cerca de una hora sintiendo. -¡Por Merlín! Irás con algún trapo pordiosero de los tuyos como no…

-¿Como no qué, _Malfoy_? –dijo saboreando su apellido.

Una calma glaciar volvió a adueñarse del rubio y Rose sintió frío.

-Creo que acabo de decidir qué color iría con esas pecas.

Ella curvó una ceja y al momento reparó en lo que el rubio estaba insinuando. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a hacer movimientos frenéticos con las manos.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¿Crees que estás en algún punto de negociación? –le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado, cruel.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

-No, pero sí puedo negarme a ir contigo al baile. ¿Y entonces qué? –la sonrisa de la gryffindor se ensanchó, confiada en que aquello último pusiera punto y final a su absurda pelea.

-Es una lástima, Weasley –Scorpius se encogió de hombros con una pena fingida. –pero entonces creo que la mitad de Hogwarts tendrá que enterarse de lo que haces en las mazmorras a media noche… -se acercó un par de pasos más a la chica y bajó su tono de voz hasta que no fuera más que un susurro que sólo ellos dos pudieran oír. -… y con quién.

Rose lo miró intensamente durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Le odiaba. Ese maldito Malfoy había conseguido en sólo un minuto volver su mundo del revés. Aún no sabía cómo, esa rata rubia se había enterado de su, ahora inexistente, relación con James y la usaba para chantajearla. Sinceramente, la chica no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que podía sacar Malfoy de todo este teatro de invitarla a ella al baile, precisamente a ella, salvo, por supuesto, la satisfacción personal de hacerle la vida imposible.

-Te odio… -susurró también ella, provocando que Malfoy deslizara su mano por su mejilla, lentamente, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba a su paso.

-Es algo con lo que viviré –le contestó.

Un carraspeo a la espalda del muchacho los sacó de aquel momento de intimidad. Malfoy se volvió despacio hacia la bruja que volvía con un montón de vestidos entre los brazos y volvió a esgrimir esa sonrisa encantadora suya que utilizaba sin contención cada vez que quería conseguir algo. La bruja miró a Rose con una expresión juguetona en el rostro, pidiéndole perdón sin palabras por haberse visto obligada a interrumpir aquel momento de intimidad entre ellos. La gryffindor enrojeció al instante y volvió a dirigir la mirada al suelo.

_¿Por qué demonios se comportaba así?_

-Puede llevarse este vestido y este y… sí, este también.

Rose miró atónita cómo aquel hijo de satanás hacía una criba masiva con las nuevas túnicas que traía la dependienta y se quedaba sólo con un vestido.

-Pero este es estilo _muggle _–le dijo la mujer, como si no fuera bastante obvio con sólo mirarlo.

Desde su posición, Rose sólo veía la espalda de Malfoy mientras gesticulaba y apartaba tela de las manos de la mujer y las lanzaba al mismo sillón en el que había estado sentado momentos antes. Por sus movimientos, la joven dedujo que por fin se había decantado por uno de los vestidos. Lo alzó tras él y lo miró durante un momento. Luego se giró de manera que el vestido quedara a su espalda y ella no pudiera ver nada.

La sonrisa de sus labios la inquietó.

-No voy a ponerme nada verde –fue lo primero que le dijo cuando él se acercó, aún con aquella estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

-Admítelo, Weasley. El verde sería tu color.

Ella dio un paso atrás y se volvió de nuevo hacia el espejo. No, definitivamente no iba a presentarse ante todo Hogwarts con lo que llevaba puesto.

-Puede que sí, Malfoy… -escupió mientras trataba de hacerse con la cremallera que tenía a la espalda. –En algún universo alternativo en el que fuera una serpiente y tú y yo fuéramos amigos.

El ruido de la cortina al cerrarse le hizo girar la cabeza para echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, creyendo que al fin Malfoy la habría dejado sola en el probador. Para su sorpresa, el slytherin seguía allí, tras ella. Scorpius dejó el vestido sobre la silla que tenía a la izquierda y atrapó la cremallera que Rose no podía ni tocar.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –susurró incrédula.

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, el chico tiró hacia abajo y le hizo caer la túnica a los pies. Rose se quedó de piedra. Lentamente y en un estado ajeno a ella, se volvió hacia la serpiente, roja de nuevo, pero esta vez de ira. El shock le hizo olvidar que estaba prácticamente desnuda delante de Malfoy, alzó la mano derecha y, antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera a tocarle, él la agarró con demasiada fuerza y le inmovilizó el brazo a la espalda. En el forcejeo que siguió, Rose acabó aún más pegada a él. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de entre sus labios.

Malfoy se pegó aún más y la miró desde arriba, altivo, apretando aún más el agarre.

-Suéltame, Malfoy –exigió ella, paralizada por el dolor y un sentimiento desconcertante que empezaba a invadirla de nuevo. –Me… me haces daño.

Él no se movió.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo, Weasley –le susurró sobre la mejilla.

Rose cerró lo ojos y se agarró con la mano libre que le quedaba a la túnica del muchacho. Se tambaleó y ya no sabía si era por la situación o por la proximidad del rubio. Sin llegar a despegarse del todo de ella, la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia el espejo y la agarró por los hombros. Esperó un momento a que ella volviera a mirarse, pero viendo que la muchacha aún se negaba a abrir los ojos, deslizó su mano derecha por su cuello y le alzó el rostro, colocándose él en la curva entre su pelo y aquella piel llena de pecas.

-Abre los ojos –le ordenó. Su aliento caliente lamió su oreja y Rose no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

Él sonrió.

-Ábrete para mí –insistió.

La gryffindor abrió los ojos a regañadientes, devolviéndole una mirada furiosa a través del cristal. Aquella última frase, especialmente la palabra _ábrete, _no había sido nada casual.

La profundidad de aquellos ojos verdes la abrasó.

-No sé a qué viene tanto remilgo delante de mí –al cabo de un momento se separó de ella y se volvió para coger el vestido que había soltado sobre el sillón. Ella se volvió de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, intentando tapar lo máximo posible su cuerpo. -¿Has olvidado acaso quién es el Weasley que verdaderamente me interesa?

Rose soltó una leve carcajada amarga. Por muy gay que fuera Malfoy y lo poco atractiva y deseable que pudiera encontrarla, él seguía siendo un hombre y ella una remilgada Weasley hija de Hermione Granger. La vergüenza y la decencia habían sido desde su niñez las dos armas que enarbolaba su madre con un libro como escudo. Había cosas que podían suavizarse, pero no cambiarse.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¡Ojalá!

Él volvió a alzar esa ceja interrogante que Rose tanto detestaba. Un brillo burlón se adueñó de la expresión de Malfoy, mientras éste se acercaba de nuevo a ella.

-¿Te molesta, Weasley? –la estudió como un depredador hambriento.

Rose alzó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante. La muñeca aún le dolía del forcejeo, pero no iba a darle el gusto de demostrárselo.

-Claro que sí –sentenció ella arrancándole el vestido de las manos y deslizándoselo por la cabeza. -¿Acaso no debería?

Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, la improbabilidad hizo acto de presencia y Rose se quedó atascada dentro del vestido. Sin encontrar el agujero por el que debería ir su cabeza, la gryffindor empezó a gruñir desde las profundidades de la tela, dando tirones peligrosos. Malfoy la miró un instante, divertido, pero al ver peligrar su inversión, se acercó rápido hasta la muchacha y la ayudó a ponerse bien el vestido. Después de lo que le había costado encontrarlo, no creía que pudiera soportar otras dos horas con Weasley encerrado en aquella tienda y probándose modelitos. Cuando aquella cabeza de ondas morenas asomó de nuevo a la superficie, sofocada y con una clara necesidad de aire, él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No te tenía por una homófoba, Weasley. Eres bastante antigua.

-¿Homofo qué? ¡No! ¡Por Morgana! –al darse cuenta cuánto había alzado la voz, miró a todos lados sorprendida y volvió a bajarla. Sus palabras se afilaron peligrosamente. –Mira, Malfoy, -le apuntó con el dedo y le golpeó el pecho, mientras el slytherin jugueteaba con los botones del vestido y se los abrochaba –tanto tú como mi primo podéis acostaros con quien os de la gana. Albus puede retozar con todos los chicos del colegio si le apetece.

-Menos con James…

-Menos con… -ella lo miró sorprendida, cambiando rápidamente su asombro por una mueca de asco. –¡Son hermanos!

-Y vosotros primos –sentenció con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Rose enmudeció en ese momento. El maldito Malfoy había conducido la conversación desde el principio con el único fin de desembocar en su relación con Jimmy.

-En otra época no era tan raro que los primos se emparejasen –añadió ella a la defensiva.

El rubio terminó de abotonar el último botón del vestido, retrocedió un paso y la miró con la perspectiva de la distancia. Un ligero asentimiento de aprobación le indicó a Rose que, al menos, se conformaba con lo que veía. Scorpius volvió a centrar su atención en la muchacha y se dirigió de nuevo a ella. Estaba claro que no iba a dejar pasar la conversación así como así.

-¿No es un poco raro? –al ver la mirada interrogante de ella prosiguió. –Vosotros, Weasleys, sois como una gran manada llena de lobeznos sucios y pelirrojos. Menos algunos de vosotros, claro. Lo que quiero decir es que os habéis criado como hermanos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como…

-Pues no lo hagas –le cortó ella. –No eres quien para juzgarme a mí o a mi vida, así que cállate de una vez. Además, lo mío con James se acabó.

Pronunciar aquello último en voz alta le revolvió el estómago. Un golpe doloroso en el pecho que se apresuró a esconder de Malfoy. La locura había terminado y ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Estás segura? –su voz sonaba bastante escéptica.

-Sí. –otra vez ese dolor.

-Bien, pues quítate el vestido y dámelo. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. –automáticamente, Rose respondió a esa orden y se lo lanzó. Scorpius apartó un poco la cortina por una esquina y salió, pero antes de volver a cerrar por completo y dejarla sola para que se vistiera, volvió a recorrerla de arriba abajo con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. –Voy a hacerte mi regalo de navidad adelantado, Weasley, y vamos a ir a conseguirte algo de ropa interior decente. No podría parar de reír en el baile si supiera que aún llevas cosas como esa debajo.

Rose cogió su zapato del suelo y se lo lanzó, con tan mala suerte que traspasó la cortina y fue a parar a la otra punta de la tienda. Antes de escuchar el grito de una ravenclaw que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el camino de aquel zapato proyectil, Rose cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar el vestido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose se dejó caer sobre la cama en cuanto puso un pie en su habitación. Con la mirada fija en el techo, pensó en cuánto necesitaba pararse un momento y analizar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. James, Scorpius, sus sentimientos…

Echó una rápida ojeada a la excesiva cantidad de bolsas que había dejado junto a la puerta. Después de haber accedido a todas y cada una de las órdenes y deseos de Malfoy sobre las tiendas que debían visitar y lo que deberían comprar, había conseguido convencerle de que debían buscar sus regalos de navidad y que, como era normal, eso era algo que debía hacer sola. No es que el rubio le hubiera puesto muchas pegas, de hecho, Rose vislumbró con total claridad las huellas del alivio en la actitud del muchacho. Algo le quedó claro en aquel momento: Scorpius tenía tantas ganas o incluso más que ella, de perderla de vista. Acordaron verse en una hora y media en la puerta de las Tres Escobas para volver juntos al castillo –y en eso el slytherin era inflexible –y después cada uno enfiló las direcciones opuestas de un mismo camino.

Rose hizo una lista mental de todos los regalos que debía comprar y supo que, si lo conseguía, sería algo más obra de un milagro que de la magia. Así que apretó el paso y no perdió el tiempo con indecisiones. Cuando ya llegaba diez minutos tarde para reunirse con Malfoy, Rose reparó en una tienda nueva en Hosmeade en la que no se había fijado antes. Se quedó plantada delante de la cristalera del escaparate mirando absorta lo que había al otro lado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Si algo estaba claro con tiendas de ese estilo en un sitio como Hosmeade era que el mundo _muggle _y el mágico estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro.

-Si te gusta lo que ves, deberías hacerte uno.

La gryffindor no le había oído acercarse, pero tampoco se sorprendió cuando le escuchó tras de sí. No se podía decir de Scorpius Malfoy que fuera un hombre paciente y ella ya llegaba más de quince minutos tarde. Se giró lo suficiente como para poder verle el rostro por encima del hombro. ÉL apenas llevaba un par de bolsas entre sus manos.

-Mi madre me mataría si me viera aparecer con uno de esos en la cara.

Scorpius se frotó las manos para entrar en calor.

-¡Oh, vamos! No irás a decirme que la perfecta Rose Weasley nunca ha hecho una locura con la única intención de cabrear a sus padres, ¿no? –se acercó un poco más al cristal y señaló con su dedo enguatado –Creo que uno de esos te sentaría bastante bien.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando habían decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra y toda esa hostilidad que llevaban años levantando el uno contra el otro y habían decidido ser "colegas"? Él le devolvió la mirada con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Por eso te teñiste el pelo al empezar el verano? –se le ocurrió preguntar. Malfoy la miró sin comprender, tensándose ante el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación. –Por cabrear a tus padres, quiero decir.

-Eso es asunto mío, Weasley –le cortó él, aunque con menos acritud de la que ella esperaba. -¿Vas a hacértelo o no? Me gustaría llegar al castillo antes de que anocheciera.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia el cristal. Por alguna extraña razón, la presencia de Malfoy en aquellos momentos no la molestaba tanto como solía hacerlo. Sonrió más para sí que para él y agarró con más fuerza las bolsas que llevaba en la mano. Con decisión, abrió la puerta en la que bien podía leerse "Happy Piercings" y antes de que se cerrara tras ella, se volvió hacia el rubio, aún con la sonrisa plastificada en los labios.

-¿No vienes? Creo que al fin he encontrado el regalo perfecto para ti.

Rose volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió, estaba de nuevo en su habitación de Hogwarts. Miró a ambos lados, donde las camas de sus compañeras estaban hechas y con las bolsas de sus compras sobre la colcha. Seguramente habrían bajado a cenar, cosa que tarde o temprano ella también tendría que hacer. Estaba hambrienta, pero antes de enfrentarse a todas esas miradas interrogantes, decidió ir al baño y echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara.

El viaje de vuelta con Malfoy había sido más agradable de lo que esperaba. Habían bromeado y ella, por primera vez en su vida, se había reído de lo lindo con algo que había dicho el slytherin. En apenas los treinta minutos que habían tardado en llegar de Hosmeade había decidido que, quizás, después de todo, no sería tan malo ir con él al baile de navidad. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era arruinar el buen humor con el que había llegado encontrándose con su primo en el Gran Comedor.

Se miró al espejo y volvió a sonreír al verse la cara. Si algo tenía que reconocerle al rubio es que llevaba toda la razón. El arito en la nariz le sentaba bastante bien.

-Ya era hora –Dominique ni siquiera levantó la vista del plato cuando Rose se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw. –Después de que Portia me dijera que te había visto irte con Malfoy de la tienda de quidditch no sabía si ese rubio psicópata te había raptado para hacerte cualquier cosa –se volvió a su prima y esbozó una sonrisa enorme al verle el arito de la nariz. –Aunque quizás sí que te ha dado el buen meneo que necesitabas.

-¡Nique! –estaba claro que su prima no se cortaba un pelo.

-Te queda bien –sentenció, como si eso fuera lo único necesario. –Espero que se trate de un cambio para bien.

La ravenclaw se acercó a Rose y le besó en la mejilla. Después le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro.

-No sabes la que ha montado James en la tienda –Nique levantó una ceja pensativa. –Ha tenido que ser poco después de que te fueras. Ese maldito cabeza hueca se ha liado a tortas con no-sé-qué figurita de cristal. No sabes el lío y encima después lo veo tan contento en Las Tres Escobas con esa buscona de Chang y sus amiguitas descerebradas.

Rose la miró sorprendida y un ramalazo de celos la barrió por dentro. Así que esas tenía James. Como no había conseguido lo que quería con ella, se había ido directo a buscar a Chang. ¡Maldito imbécil! Lo tenía que haber supuesto.

Los días que quedaban hasta el baile pasaron más rápido de lo que a Rose le hubiera gustado. Las clases parecían volar y el hecho de que se suspendieran los entrenamientos de quidditch, ayudaron a que todo fuera más llevadero. Casi no veía a James salvo en el Gran Comedor. De hecho, casi no veía a nadie, por pasarse las horas muertas en la Biblioteca adelantando tarea. Por eso, cuando se miró al espejo, completamente vestida y maquillada, le pareció demasiado surrealista. Sus compañeras de habitación revoloteaban a su alrededor, arreglándose ellas también.

-¡Por Morgana, Rose! ¡Menudo vestido! –la chica ni siquiera sonrió a su compañera.

Un mal presentimiento la invadió cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos a que otra persona contestara cuando otra de sus compañeras se asomó a la puerta del baño.

-Alguien ha dejado esto para ti, Ro.

La morena alargó la mano y cogió el paquetito que su amiga le tendía. Sin remitente, sólo con una palabra en la cubierta: "Rose". Ella conocía bien aquella caligrafía y no pudo evitar un cosquilleo que no supo identificar en el fondo de su estómago.

¿Rabia?

¿Alivio?

¿Deseo?

Con una sonrisita decidió que, seguramente, era una mezcla de todo.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo TODO PARA EL BAILE. _

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Dímelo en un review. Y RECUERDA: VÓTAME!!!! _http : //www .microrrelatos-sms .com/stories/65


	9. De venenos y lágrimas de serpiente

**OI OI OI! He vuelto! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? **

**Como siempre, lo único que no es mío, son los personajes. El resto es cortesía de la casa.**

* * *

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, llevaba allí plantada más de cinco minutos y aún no había sido capaz de abrir el paquete de Melissa acababa de entregarle. La caja, pequeña y rematada con un lacito verde, parecía estar burlándose de ella entre sus manos.

-¿No piensas abrirlo? –le espetó Catia, su otra compañera de habitación. Rose la miró sorprendida.

-Yo… no, creo que no –y sin decir nada más, dejó la caja sobre la colcha de su cama y se adentró de nuevo en el baño de su habitación. Abrió el grifo de agua fría, deseando que la corriente pudiera arrastrar también con ella todos sus problemas.

Pensó en James una vez más.

_¿Cómo se sentiría ella cuando lo viera aparecer del brazo de Mio Chang? ¿Cómo se sentiría él cuando la viera a ella del brazo de Malfoy? ¿Acaso había ido demasiado lejos asistiendo al baile con la serpiente? ¿Le importaría a James que lo hubiera hecho? _

Unos golpecitos en la puerta volvieron a sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Sin volverse apenas, vio por encima del hombro como Portia abría la puerta.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás lista? –la cara de preocupación de la rubia habló por sí misma. -¿Qué ocurre?

Rose se miró de nuevo al espejo y esta vez se dedicó un poco más de atención. Más pálida de lo normal, con unas horribles ojeras, fieles testigos de la noche tan horrible que acababa de pasar, y con el rápido moño que acababa de hacerse deshecho. No, tenía que admitir que no tenía demasiado buen aspecto. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Portia a través del espejo y Rose no tuvo ánimos para hacer otra cosa que no fuera un leve encogimiento de hombros. La buscadora suspiró y, contra todo pronóstico, dibujó una sonrisilla en su menudo rostro.

-¿Qué haríais sin mí, Weasleys? –sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su compañera, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró fuera del baño. –Bueno, escúchame con atención, ya llegamos tarde y aún me queda un rato bastante grande contigo.

-No hace falta que…

-¡Claro que hace falta, Rose! No he visto a Malfoy aún, pero apostaría mis braguitas de la suerte a qué va a estar arrebatadoramente sexy.

-Me da igual cómo… ¡Un momento! ¿Tienes unas braguitas de la suerte?

Portia dejó escapar una de sus sonrisas cantarinas que tanto le gustaban a Rose. Sin darle tiempo a replicar a Rose, cogió su varita, apuntó al cabello de Rose e hizo varias florituras. Al instante, el moño deshilachado de la gryffindor se deshizo y como si unas manos invisibles se encargaran de él, su pelo comenzó a peinarse y a adoptar distintos peinados.

-Mi prima tiene una peluquería en el Callejón Diagon –explicó la rubia ante la mirada interrogante de su amiga. -¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Catia y Melissa me han dicho que te esperaban en el Gran Comedor, que sus parejas ya les esperaban abajo y bla bla bla. Ya sabes.

Rose se limitó a asentir y a observar cómo el cuerpo menudo y enérgico de Portia no paraba de andar de un lado para otro, cogiendo maquillaje, brochas y ganchillos para el pelo, mientras no paraba de parlotear. Ahora que podía fijarse mejor, Rose tuvo que admitir que la túnica lavanda que la chica había escogido le sentaba bastante bien y le daba ese aire de inocencia y dulzura que la envolvía ya de por sí. Sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciéndole a su cara y reprimiendo algún que otro grito de dolor cuando el conjuro en su pelo trataba de deshacerle alguno de sus enredos, la gryffindor se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisita sincera a todas las preguntas superfluas que le hacía Portia.

-Tu vestido es precioso, Rose. ¿Lo escogiste tú?

Asentimiento.

-El color va estupendamente con tu piel pálida y tu pelo oscuro, ¿lo sabías?

Otra vez a asentir.

-Scorpius se va a quedar de piedra en cuanto te vea. ¿Os habéis besado ya?

Asiente y…

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Que si os habéis besado ya –repitió como si la pregunta fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Scorpius y ella besándose en un rincón oscuro se materializó en su mente. Le dio una arcada.

-Por supuesto que no –negó categóricamente. -¿Scorpius y yo?

Portia levantó una ceja interrogativa y miró a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca de remate.

-Aclárame algo, Rosie. Si le odias tanto como parece, ¿por qué vas al baile con él?

A cámara lenta, Rose fue consciente del error que acababa de cometer al ser tan evidente con lo que en realidad sentía por Malfoy. Para el resto del mundo, que Scorpius y ella fueran juntos al baile debía significar que, en mayor o menor grado de intimidad, algo había entre los dos. Con una sonrisilla nerviosa y tartamudeando más de lo que le hubiera gustado, la morena improvisó la mejor escusa que le vino a la mente en ese momento. Que, todo hay que reconocerlo, no fue demasiado brillante.

-Bueno… estoy esperando a que mi primer beso sea algo es-especial.

En cuanto lo dijo, una sombra de comprensión se cernió sobre Portia, que miró a Rose con la misma mirada que una madre utiliza para un cachorrito indefenso.

-Entiendo –Portia le dio un par de palmaditas a Rose sobre las manos en su regazo y amplió su sonrisa. –Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. No te preocupes. –La instó a levantarse para acercarse al espejo. –Aunque si no te importa que te lo diga, tampoco esperes demasiado de una primera vez. Muchas babas y si tienes suerte, algún chico que no sea del todo inútil. Por lo que dicen por ahí, no es que Malfoy lo haga demasiado mal.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Rose pudo escuchar las últimas frases de su amiga, demasiado absorta como estaba en la imagen que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo. Portia había obrado una magia excepcional. La chica demacrada que antes había visto frente a sí, había quedado sustituida por una Rose que no conocía hasta ahora. Con un recogido en la parte alta de la cabeza sujeto por dos palos llenos de runas brillantes y un maquillaje en tonos verdes y dorados, la gryffindor se quedó maravillando observando por primera vez su vestido. Se corrigió: _el vestido que Scorpius había escogido para ella. _

De corte asiático, el vestido blanco se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Una piel sedosa, brillante y muy cara. Con una abertura en la pierna derecha hasta más arriba de lo que su madre hubiese considerado pudorosamente aceptable, el vestido estaba lleno de motivos florales dibujados en verde esmeralda.

-Verde y plata –susurró con un tono de voz que no se atrevería a asegurar si estaba cargado de fascinación o rabia contenida.

-Yo lo veo más blanco que plata, Rose.

-No. Es plata. Ese maldito Malfoy lo ha hecho a posta. –cerró ambas manos en un puño. –Necesito algo rojo. Necesito ser una leona.

-¿Cómo quieres algo rojo? Yo no…

-Los labios, Portia. Por favor…

La desesperación en la voz de Rose le ablandó el corazón.

-Por supuesto, Ro. Ven, voy a modificarte un poco el maquillaje. Adiós verde. Hola negro y rojo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llevaba ya media hora esperando y con cada minuto que pasaba, Scorpius Malfoy se impacientaba aún más. Después de los primeros quince, comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda que servía de puerta de entrada a la sala común de los Gryffindors. A los veinte, había jurado y perjurado que si no aparecía esa estúpida Weasley ante él en el minuto siguiente usaría la contraseña que Albus le había dado para esas noches furtivas que habían compartido en el pasado mes. A los veinticinco, casi no vio a James, Patrick y Albus abandonar su sala común y la mirada que le echó este último le dejó bien claro que ese error le traería problemas luego. A los treinta se dijo que se iría para el Gran Comedor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, hacía esperar a un Malfoy de aquella manera. Sólo un minuto más, únicamente sesenta segundos más y…

El cuadro de la Señora Gorda comenzó a retirarse y Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo, con una sonrisa pérfida de medio lado que se congeló en su rostro en el mismo instante en el Rose se salió a la luz de las lámparas del pasillo. Todas las cosas horribles que Malfoy había estado pensando decirle durante los últimos quince minutos de espera se evaporaron de su memoria. Ante él se había presentado una Rose Weasley que superaba con creces las pobres expectativas que él había llegado a albergar. Una Rose Weasley que le había dejado literal y metafóricamente sin palabras.

-Toma –dijo y como un tonto, Scorpius no pudo más que mirar hacia la pequeña caja que se mano le estaba tendiendo.

-¿Qué haces?

-No lo quiero –se limitó a contestar ella. –Esto no es real, ¿recuerdas? –agregó bajando la voz por si algún oído indiscreto andaba cerca. –No necesito regalos.

-Pero tú sí que me hiciste uno a mí, ¿recuerdas? –su tono se aceró, volviendo a ser un Malfoy.

Los ojos de Rose volaron hasta la camisa de él y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le sugirió a Malfoy que se hiciera un piercing… _ahí?_ ¿En qué estaba pensando él cuando aceptó?

Ella dudó y Malfoy no necesitó nada más para alzarse ganador.

-Ábrelo –le invitó.

-No creo que…

-Hazlo, Weas… Rose. No seas cría. –ante el inminente nuevo estallido de cabezonería de la chica, Scorpius se apresuró a agregar –Estás preciosa esta noche y estoy seguro de que serán el complemento perfecto.

Aquella claudicación, la manera en la que lo había dicho y, más concretamente, lo que había dicho hicieron que Rose terminara por ceder. Aún dudosa, empezó a tirar del lazo de la caja y la destapó. Lo que vio dentro la dejó sin habla.

-¿Te gustan? –Rose, aún sin mirarlo, pudo detectar ese deje de autosuficiencia tan característico de un Malfoy.

-No puedo…

-No me vengas con mojigaterías, Weasley –le cortó él. –Claro que puedes aceptarlos –Malfoy le quitó la caja de la mano y sacó dos pendientes con forma de lágrima de ella. –Póntelos, si tardamos un poco más llegaremos al baile cuando haya acabado.

-¿Son esmeraldas de verdad? –le espetó ella mientras se los ponía y le lanzaba una mirada furibunda al rubio.

Él se limitó a sonreír y a guiñarle un ojo.

-Dímelo tú, Weasley.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose ya sabía que, tratándose de Malfoy, algo habría preparado para asegurarse una entrada espectacular en el Gran Comedor. Lo que no esperaba es que causara un efecto tan devastador.

-Todo el mundo nos mira –le susurró mientras él la agarraba del brazo y la guiaba a una de las mesas más alejadas que habían dispuesto en el Comedor.

-Estás preciosa, Weasley. Disfruta de tus quince minutos de fama mientras te duren. Alza bien alta esa barbilla tuya, hoy eres una Diosa que se ha dignado a mirar a los mortales.

-Ese es más tu estilo, Malfoy. No el mío.

Scorpius se acercó a ella, colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, concediéndole al gesto y a la proximidad entre ambos más intimidad de la que jamás tendrían. Sin saber porqué, aquello la incomodó. Intentó separarse de una manera natural, pero el fuerte agarre del rubio hacía que cualquier oposición más fuerte se hiciera evidente. Ya habían captado demasiado las miradas del resto de sus compañeros, lo último que necesitaba Rose es que alguno de esos cotillas rezagados notaran algo extraño entre ellos.

-Suéltame –susurró.

-Sabía que el verde iba a ser tu color –le dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada, ignorando deliberadamente la orden que ella acababa de darle.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –soltó una voz masculina justo a su lado.

Antes de que pudieran girarse, ambos ya sabían de quién se trataba. Scorpius ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de apartar la mano de su espalda, pero cuando Rose vio la furia en los ojos de su primo Albus, no pudo reprimir un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la serpiente.

-Albus –saludó Scorpius con un movimiento de cabeza y su sonrisa perpetua. –Y el resto de la camada Weasley. James, Dominique…

-Guau chico, tú sí que sabes cómo rellenar un esmoquin –tras lo cual, Nique se fue directa a su prima. -¡Rose! Dios mío, estás preciosa. Menudo vestido y tu pelo… Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que te vería tan buena que odiara que fueras mi prima.

Tanta sinceridad pilló a Rose totalmente desprevenida y miró a sus primos de la misma forma en la que la abuela Molly les miraba cuando faltaba alguna galleta del plato.

-¿Cuánto ha bebido ya?

James se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose. Albus no le había quitado de encima la mirada a Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, Ro. Sólo han sido dos vasitos de ponche –le guiñó exageradamente un ojo. -¡Oh, mira allí! Es Patriciaaaaaaaa. Voy a buscarla. Ahora nos vemos.

Con una reverencia que casi la hace caer al suelo de cabeza, se marchó de allí, dejando a su prima preocupada. Cuando Rose volvió a mirar a los chicos, no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando reparó en la escena que tenía frente a ella. Albus taladrando con la mirada a Malfoy; Scorpius con habitual sonrisita despreocupada mirándolo todo y sin fijarse en nada; James con la mirada fija en ella. Su primo fue a acercarse a ella pero justo en ese momento fue abordado por Mio Chang, su pareja, envuelta en un vestido rojo que como mínimo debía ser una talla más pequeña que la suya.

-Jimmy, ¿dónde te habías metido? –le dijo poniéndole morritos y colgándose de su brazo. –Llevo más de media hora buscándote. Creía que ibas a venir a buscarme a mi sala común.

James la miró como si ella fuera un marciano y no entendiera nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Aquella escena, James del brazo de otra, haciendo patente la imposibilidad de lo suyo la destrozó. ¿Cómo había sido posible siquiera que se planteara algo entre los dos? La mano caliente de Scorpius alcanzó la suya y enredó sus dedos contra los suyos. Con una sonrisa tímida, ella se lo agradeció.

-Bueno chicos, ha sido… mmmm… encantador este rato con vosotros –dijo Malfoy, -pero me parece que no podré soportar tanta charla mucho más tiempo. Si nos disculpáis, me llevo a Rose a algún rincón oscuro y alejado dónde pueda gozar a solas de su… -hizo una pausa deliberada. -… charla insustancial.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Scorpius la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia la parte central del Gran Comedor. Rose sabía que debería haberse negado a seguirle o, como mínimo, haber reprendido a Malfoy por lo que había dado a entender y a quién, pero lo cierto es que las miradas atónitas de James y Albus le habían hecho tanta gracia que se veía incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera reírse en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguno de los dos la viera. Una vez en el centro de la pista, Malfoy se encargó de que ella le pasara los brazos por los hombros y enredara sus manos tras su nuca. Él se encargó de abrazarla por la cintura, tomándose más libertades de las que debería. Aunque por extraño que pareciera, no era algo que en ese momento le importara demasiado a Rose.

-No deberías haber dicho algo así –le dijo de manera suave, cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes por qué no –dijo ella firmemente. Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros otra vez, un gesto que, ahora comprendía Rose, era bastante normal en él. –Mañana me tocará aclararlo todo con Albus. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Deja primero que Albus se aclare él mismo y luego intenta jugar a la madre buena con él si te apetece.

Aquella respuesta tan tajante le sorprendió.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos? –le preguntó.

Scorpius dejó por un momento de bailar, obligando a Rose a pararse también en medio de la pista y entorpeciendo el paso de las otras parejas que seguían el ritmo de la música.

-Rose –empezó él, y por primera vez Rose notó algo de seriedad en su gesto. -¿Crees que podrías por una mísera noche olvidarte de ser la excelentísima y perfecta Rose Weasley que se preocupa por todo el mundo y convertirte en la egoísta Rose y centrarte sólo en mí, en nosotros?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Confía en mí, Weasley. Regálame sólo esta noche y te enseñaré cómo se divierten las serpientes. –Bajó el tono de voz –Quizás ya no quieras volver a la guarida del león.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Soy yo o apenas hemos visto a Rosie esta noche?

James se volvió hacia Patrick. Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la mesa en la que habían cenado el resto del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor con sus parejas. Todos menos Rose y Scorpius. Como movido por una fuerza invisible, James desvió de nuevo la mirada para ver cómo Rose y Scorpius abandonaban el Gran Comedor rumbo a los jardines, seguramente. Hacía unos diez minutos que las amigas de Mio habían venido para llevársela al baño y ella se había excusado con un beso en los labios y un sugerente "en seguida vuelvo".

Aunque lo había intentado, James no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima a su prima durante toda la noche. Al principio creía que el ligero tonteo de Malfoy no era más que la forma en la que el rubio quería provocarlo, pero cuando Rose accedió a comer en la mesa de las serpientes empezó a preocuparse. Su prima había cambiado su actitud tirante hacia el rubio por una más íntima. Demasiado más íntima. Ahora reían juntos, él le susurraba cosas que la hacía enrojecer y era ella la que buscaba su contacto bajo la mesa.

-Por lo que parece prefiere la compañía de ese asqueroso Malfoy –se limitó a decir.

-¿Crees que van en serio? –insistió su amigo, ajeno a la rabia que destilaba el capitán de gryffindor. –Puede que después de esta noche lo intente con ella. ¿Dónde tenía tu primita escondido todo eso?

James se levantó bruscamente de la silla, consciente de que si seguía escuchando cómo su amigo se explayaba en cuánto le gustaría echarle el guante a Rose, ambos iban a acabar mal.

-¿Jimmy? ¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas?

-A tomar un poco de aire –se limitó a decir sin volverse siquiera.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar que su carcajada no se escuchara en todo Hogwarts. Tenía que admitir que se lo había pasado bien cenando con los amigos de Scorpius y los vasos de ponche que Nott no paraba de acercar a la mesa no hicieron más aumentar la diversión en la que estaban envueltos. Sin poder decir en qué momento exacto había sucedido, Rose se dio cuenta de que ahora la cercanía de Scorpius no sólo no le molestaba sino que además le gustaba. El rubio la tocaba como si ella fuera delicada y su mirada… no sabía si era el whiskey de fuego en el ponche (que había notado casi desde el principio) o el vestido que él le había regalado (y que de una forma u otra tenía que pagarle) pero Scorpius la miraba como si de verdad fuera hermosa, como si de verdad estuviera allí por ella y no por aparentar algo que no era.

-¿En qué piensas, Weasley? –las palabras de Scorpius la arrancaron de sus pensamientos. Ella le vio desperezarse sobre el césped, con su sonrisa lánguida, mirándola desde abajo. Sin previo aviso, la agarró de la muñeca y le dio un pequeño tirón para que acabara tumbada junto a él. –Estoy harto de verte los pelos de la nariz.

-¡Idiota!

Él se rió y se acercó lo suficiente para que sus brazos se tocaran.

-¿Sabes? Me ha gustado mucho la Rose despreocupada de hoy.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿La Rose despreocupada de hoy? ¿Y cómo se supone que soy el resto de los días?

Él se giró hacia ella. Quizás fuera el alcohol o el silencio nada común que los rodeaba, pero Rose creyó ver un hambre extraña en los ojos grises de Scorpius.

-Doña Perfecta, demasiado superior al resto de los mortales que no merecemos ni siquiera mirarte.

-Eso no es verdad.

Él enarcó una ceja y ese simple gesto enfureció a Rose.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, señorito-venenoso? No te atrevas a juzgarme, Malfoy, cuando eres tú el que…

Sin previo aviso y sin esperárselo, Scorpius la besó. Un beso lento y posesivo que se limitó a explorar e incitar. Un beso húmedo y robado, delicado y excitante que dejó sin habla a Rose. El rubio se separó de ella y esperó a que la chica abriera los ojos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó. La conmoción aún en su voz.

-Porque me apetecía –dijo llanamente.

-Creía que te gustaba Albus.

-Y yo que a ti te gustaba James.

-Me gusta James –respondió ofendida.

-Y a mí Albus –le dijo él, como si fuera lo más normal del universo.

-Pero me has besado…

-Y a ti te ha gustado –su tono era triunfal.

-A mí no…

-Weasley, si sigues mintiendo así te va a crecer la nariz…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Scorpius la volvió a besar. La delicadeza y la dulzura de la que había hecho gala minutos antes, habían quedado sustituidas por un hambre voraz. Con fuerza, colocó su mano bajo la nuca de Rose y se giró de tal manera que medio cuerpo de Scorpius quedó sobre ella. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante y sus labios se abrieron dejando paso a la invasión que era su lengua. Sin prisa, disfrutando de cada momento, dándole tiempo a Rose para que se acostumbrara y se embriagara de él, demandando pero no exigiendo. En cuanto notó los primeros signos de rendición por parte de la chica, se aventuró a profundizar aún más el beso, llenándola de él, extasiándola con su veneno con sabor a prohibido.

-No… -susurró ella cuando el rubio se separó para coger aire.

-Sí –sentenció él justo antes de volver a besarla, preso de un deseo en el que no había reparado hasta el momento.

* * *

_¿Ha merecido la pena la espara? Reviews?_


	10. De deseos y palitos en el pelo

**Sé que tardo. Sé que no actualizo tan rápido como vosotrs merecéis y lo siento muchísimo. Ahora mismo estoy en un momento de mi vida de locura total. Me han dado un trabajo de ENSUEÑO que comienzo en enero y estoy preparándome para él. Además también trabajo en un futuro portal literario con el que estoy ilusionadísima y que adoro y que, para colmo de males, intento escribir mi nueva novela, llevar mi blog, leer para editoriales y TENER UNA VIDA :P (Aunque esto último está por debajo de todo lo demás) **

**Así que se me ha ocurrido una cosa para intentar tardar mucho menos en actualizar. ¿Qué os parece que suba capítulos más cortos, básicamente escenas, y así podré actualizar más a menudo? ¿Os parece buena idea? Cada día me llegan reviews vuestras que me alegran el día. Sois tan maravillosas y si supierais lo afortunada que me siento porque os toméis la molestia de leer mi historia... ¡Dios! Sois las mejores, que lo sepáis. MIL GRACIAS por estar ahí y por vuestro apoyo. Esta historia es vuestra.**

**Podéis agregarme si queréis a facebook: Leara Martell y a twitter "learilla" **

* * *

**#DE DESEOS Y PALITOS EN EL PELO **

Cuando Scorpius se separó, no fue capaz de apreciar la bocanada de aire fresco que se coló entre los dos. Ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir los ojos, presa del miedo irracional a que todo desapareciera. El peso del cuerpo de Malfoy aplastándola contra el césped, su respiración agitada sobre su boca, sus dedos recorriendo su cuello… No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, qué era lo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y más concretamente de su razón, para hacer lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo, pero la propia Rose se obligó a no pensar en ello, huir de la cordura y dejarse llevar… ¡por una vez en su mísera vida, dejarse llevar!

—Mírame, Rose —susurró el rubio contra sus labios.

Contra su voluntad, Rose obedeció. Scorpius se quedó maravillado por todo lo que esos ojos le decían, sin una sola palabra, sólo con la confusión que podía adivinar en ellos y la ceguera que les daba la pasión. El roce del pecho de Rose contra sus costillas cada vez que ella respiraba profundamente, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Eres toda una cajita de sorpresas, Weasley —continuó. —Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts habría creído que sabrías tan dulce.

Aunque su cerebro parecía ir más lento de lo normal, cuando procesó las palabras de Malfoy, Rose soltó un gritito indignado que le hizo arrugar la frente, mirar al rubio de manera ofendida y congelar sus manos en el lugar donde estuvieran en ese momento que, para horror de la castaña, resultó ser la baja espalda de Malfoy, demasiado cerca de la cinturilla de su pantalón y de todo lo que la tela guardaba en su interior.

—¿Siempre eres tan grosero? —le espetó, enfadada con él pero incapaz de mover las manos de su sitio.

—¿Grosero? —ronroneó él bajando hasta su cuello y besando con lentitud la curva de cuello dirección al lóbulo de su oreja. —Pretendía que fuera un halago.

La tensión del cuerpo de Rose bajo él, desapareció y Scorpius no pudo evitar una carcajada suave contra su oreja que Rose respondió casi en el acto. La gryffindor no pudo soportarlo más y esta vez fue ella la que buscó los labios de Scorpius para besarlo. Ambos se abandonaron a las caricias, el olor de la noche y la seguridad y comodidad que sentían el uno en los brazos del otro.

—¡ROOOOOOOOOSEEEEE! ¿Dónde ESTAAAAAAAAAAS?

—¿Quién demonios…

—Es Nique —dijo Rose desorientada, lamentando aún sin quererlo, que Scorpius se apartara de ella y la ayudara a sentarse sobre la hierba.

—Recuérdame que felicite a tu prima por su don de la oportunidad —estaba molesto, Rose pudo deducirlo por su voz.

—Lo siento mucho, Scorpius —le respondió, ocupada en quitarse las ramitas y hierbajos que se habían quedado liados en su pelo.

Malfoy dirigió sus manos al pelo revuelto de ella, ayudándola a camuflar las pruebas de lo que acababan de hacer. El gesto fue tan íntimo, que dejó a Rose sin palabras.

—No tienes porqué sentirlo, Weasley —el uso tan impersonal de su apellido, mosqueó a Rose. Después de lo que acababan de hacer… —Buscaremos otros momentos.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Y menuda estúpida era ella por pensar que lo suyo había tenido algo de especial. Seguramente, Scorpius se estuviera imaginando la cara de su primo Albus mientras la besaba. Algo amargo le subió por la garganta. "_¡Por__Morgana,__Rose,__¿qué__te__puede__importar__a__ti__eso?__" _No tendría que importarle lo más mínimo que en la mente de Scorpius estuviera el rostro de Albus o el de la Señora Gorda, salvo por su pequeño orgullo femenino, claro.

Scorpius deslizó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de ella y la hizo girarse para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sonrió con una sonrisa ladina de medio lado.

—¿Sabes una de las cosas que más me fascinan de ti, Weasley? —otra vez ese respingo en la chica. Esa mirada ofendida. —Que eres _demasiado_ transparente.

Y la volvió a besar, lentamente, saboreando el momento y el contacto de ella, su perplejidad, esa lucha interna por separarse de él y resistirse. Su indiscutible rendición y entrega.

—¡Oh Rosieeeee! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

A regañadientes, los chicos se separaron y Rose se encontró con su prima bastante deshecha. La máscara de pestañas corrida, las mangas del vestido desencajadas y su pelo rubio revuelto. Sin invitación, Dominique se plantó en el suelo junto a Rose y la abrazó atrayéndola contra sí y alejándola del slytherin. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de odio profundo.

—Nique, ¿qué te ocurre?

La ravenclaw comenzó a gimotear sin soltar una sola lágrima.

—Ha sido culpa de esa zorra de Alicia Greystone.

—¿Nuestra Ali Grey? —preguntó Malfoy estupefacto.

Dominique le miró como si reparara por primera vez en la presencia del rubio.

—Sí… —susurró no muy convencida. —Esa maldita serpiente es un puto microondas.

Con una mirada, Rose cortó la pregunta que Malfoy estaba a punto de lanzar. Negó ligeramente, a sabiendas de que a su prima no le hacían falta alicientes para seguir hablando.

—Calienta, calienta… ¡y nunca cocina! —agudizó la voz para imitar lo que Rose dedujo sería una imitación poco fiable de la de Alicia. —"Nique, ven a la parte de atrás de la librería a mirar unos libros", "Dominique, ¿quieres que comamos juntas en el jardín lejos de miradas indiscretas?", "Nique, ¿por qué no me das uno de tus fantásticos masajes en los pies y me comes el… "

—¡Suficiente! —la frenó Rose tapándole la boca con su mano. —Creo que nos hacemos una idea, cariño.

—Déjala que siga hablando, Rose. No seas aguafiestas. Esta Nique me encanta —le animó Malfoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ni lo sueñes, pervertido.

—¿Pervertido? ¿Yo? —se rió.

—Déjalo, Rosie. Scorpiuscito, tiene razón. Ahora soy la Nique divertida —ella le devolvió una sonrisa al rubio que pretendía ser seductora.

Algo dentro de Rose se revolvió. Indignada, se levantó de un salto del suelo y arrastró a su prima con ella. Girándola y empujándola de vuelta al castillo se volvió lo justo hacia Malfoy para comprobar que las seguía aún con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—Aleja tus ojos y tus manos lujuriosas de mi pobre prima borracha, Malfoy. Te lo advierto.

Sin perder su mirada de niño travieso, Malfoy se quitó su chaqueta y se la echó por los hombros a Rose. Ella le miró perpleja.

—Tienes la espalda tan manchada que hasta un novato de primer año podría imaginarse qué has estado haciendo fuera en el césped —le susurró junto a la oreja para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo. —Y por lo de tu prima, no te preocupes. Hay cierta Weasley mojigata y cabezona a la que me apetece más hincarle el diente.

—Mirad allí —les instó Dominique ajena por completo a los susurros y caricias prohibidas a los que Malfoy tenía sometida a Rose, —parece que por fin esa babosa de Mio Chang ha pillado con la guardia baja a James y ha conseguido comerle toda la boca.

Antes de que Rose pudiera siquiera ver la silueta de James y su pareja entre los bancos, Malfoy se situó junto a ella de manera que no pudo ver nada que no fuera la blusa blanca ya no tan impecable y la piel pálida del rubio. Y por raro que le pareciera, eso no le molestó en absoluto.

* * *

_Estoy preocupada porque Malfoy me empieza a gustar DEMASIADO =S _

_Salvad gatitos y dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones. _

_¿MALFOY O JAMES? LA LA LA _


	11. De celos y regalos a medianoche

**Volví... no me matéis. Me retraso mucho, lo sé T_T pero mi musa lleva demasiado tiempo sin visitarme. Incluso escribiendo este capítulo he tenido que borrar mil veces porque me parecía horrible todo lo que escribía y sentía que ya no sabía escribir, que ya no era algo natural en mí. Y lo siento mucho. De verdad que sí. Lo siento.**

**Hace poco incluso un amigo me llamó "engendro" por escribir esta historia y eso fue otro golpe. Sólo espero que perdonéis mis retrasos y que sepáis que esta historia la escribo por y para vosotras, que siempre estáis ahí con vuestras palabras de ánimo.**

**Siento la tardanza y la poca calidad del capítulo, de verdad. Cruzo los dedos para que en el siguiente haya pasado este bloqueo creativo.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente al baile había sido una mañana llena de gimoteos, caras de dolor indescriptible ante los ruidos demasiado estridentes y cierto regustillo amargo a humo y sudor, tanto en el ambiente como en el fondo de la garganta de cada estudiante. Hogwarts estaba de resaca y los profesores habían escogido ese día, de entre todos los que había, para servirse de los alumnos y sus varitas para recoger el desastre la noche anterior y redecorar el castillo. Por eso, justo después del desayuno todos los magos y brujas que se habían quedado en Hogwarts por Navidad, tenían la obligación de esparcirse por todo el castillo y convertirlo en un lugar aún más acogedor de lo que ya estaba para la cena de Nochebuena que se celebraría al día siguiente.

—¿No se supone que los elfos domésticos están aquí para esto? —se quejó Albus después del cuarto conjuro de guirnalda que lanzaba.

—Esta es la manera sádica que tienen los profesores de castigarnos por el whiskey de fuego de ayer en el ponche, Sevy. Así que deja de quejarte y sigue decorando, la mejor casa se lleva cincuenta puntos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así... Siry —le contestó con rintintín y malos modos a su hermano. —Por mí, McGonagall puede meterse sus cincuenta puntos por...

Rose echó una mirada por encima de su hombro a sus dos primos. James y Albus estaban en un mano a mano con la entrada a la sala común gryffindor, mientras Portia y ella se encargaban de las estatuas al final del pasillo. Durante el desayuno, Rose se había sentado con Melissa y Catia, sus compañeras de habitación, evitando así cualquier contacto con cualquiera de los dos, por lo que no había intercambiado ni una palabra con ninguno de sus primos desde el inicio del baile, cuando Malfoy les insinuó de una manera muy poco elegante lo que harían juntos en cuanto pudieran quitarse a los moscones de encima y encontrar un poco de intimidad.

Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que, lo que al principio creyó simple bravuconería por parte del rubio, acabó haciéndose realidad en los jardines. Scorpius y ella se había besado. Varias veces. Durante varios segundos. Y por mucho que intentara negárselo a ella misma, le había gustado.

—Tierra llamando a Weasley... ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Portia le dio un pequeño capirotazo en la frente.

Y Rose le devolvió la mirada alarmada.

—¿Qué? Per... perdona. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Oh nada, sólo te preguntaba si creías que debía convertir la estatua de Henry el Chiflado en un duendecillo de navidad muggle y que recorriera el castillo repartiendo bastones de caramelo.

—Claro. Buena idea... —por la mirada velada de su amiga y el tono desapasionado en su voz, Portia sabía que esta vez tampoco la había escuchado. Curiosa, la rubia desvió la mirada hacia donde Rose había estado mirando antes con tanta fijación y se extrañó al encontrar a James y Albus al otro lado. —¿Ha pasado algo entre tus primos y tú?

Todas las alarmas de Rose saltaron.

—¡¿QUÉ?! No, claro que no...

—Vamos Rosie, ahora repítelo de nuevo de manera que suene creíble, por favor.

—En serio, Portia. No ha ocurrido nada.

—¿De verdad? Pues ayer no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a ninguno de esos dos verte con Malfoy en el baile. Vosotros, Weasleys, sois demasiado sobreprotectores con vuestra familia. Que se aguanten un poco —la chica le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su amiga. —¡Hombres! Ellos pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana pero nosotras no... ¿qué se han creído?

Rose forzó una pequeña risa en respuesta.

—Por cierto, R. No te vas a escapar de contarme qué ocurrió realmente en el jardín con culito-prieto-Malfoy. Os vi salir muy acaramelados y volver con todo el pelo y la ropa revuelta.

—Oh... bueno, no ocurrió nada del otro mundo.

—¿Estás de coña?

—No, de verdad —Rose conjuró un par de ramas de muérdago para ganar algo de tiempo. —Salimos, charlamos, nos reímos... y ya está. Eso fue todo. Nique te lo dirá.

Portia enarcó una perfecta ceja rubia y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, segura y escéptica.

—¿Sabes Weasley? Es hora de que alguien te enseñe a mentir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aunque Rose ya tenía listos sus regalos, se pasó toda la tarde del 24 ayudando a Dominique a envolver los suyos, incluso el que su prima pretendía regalarle a ella. La ravenclaw no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras Rose se peleaba con el papel de regalo y el celo sobre su cama. De vez en cuando, la gryffindor le oía murmurar cosas, pero nunca lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a entender nada de lo que decía.

—Vas a desgastar el suelo —harta de que el celo se le pegara entre los dedos y el papel no quedara tan perfecto como a ella le gustaría, dejó el último regalo a un lado, cogió su varita del colchón y lanzó un conjuro para que acabara el trabajo por ella. —¿Puedes parar un segundo y contarme qué demonios te ocurre, Nique?

La rubia paró en seco su paseo nervioso por la habitación y la miró directamente, con una expresión escalofriante como si la viera por primera vez aquel día o...

... acabara de recordar algo realmente importante.

—¡Tú!

—¿Yo?

—Rose Mary Weasley...

—Mi segundo nombre no es Mary.

—... ¡Da igual! No te hagas la desentendida conmigo. Puede que la otra noche fuera tan borracha para no acordarme hasta ahora pero ¡yo te vi morreándote en los jardines con ese rubio oxigenado de Malfoy! Y no te atrevas a negármelo.

—No lo hago.

—Porque sé lo que vi y... ¿qué? —la ravenclaw la miró confundida. —¿Entonces admites que le metiste la lengua hasta la campanilla a Scorpius?

—Bueno, yo no lo describiría así, pero sí, supongo que eso fue más o menos lo que pasó.

—Pero... pero...

Dominique boqueó un par de veces, como si buscara una explicación racional a lo que estaba oyendo. Vencida por la evidencia de que no encontraría ninguna, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, haciendo saltar con la inercia de su peso a Rose y los diez regalos que había estado envolviendo toda la tarde. La morena no sabía cómo abordar el tema, los silencios de Nique eran algo a lo que nadie en la familia Weasley estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Y qué tal fue? —dijo al cabo de unos interminables minutos de silencio.

—¿Cómo fue el qué? —esa había sido la pregunta que tanto estaba temiendo.

—Como que _el qué_ —la imitó agudizando la voz y haciendo unos gestos remilgados con las manos que provocaron un levantamiento de cejas censor por parte de Rose. —Pues el beso, cabeza de chorlito. ¿Cómo es besar a Scorpius Malfoy? Llámame loca, pero siempre he creído que tenía el gen gay en él. Menuda sorpresa... y con la pequeña Rosie nada menos.

—Tú y yo tenemos la misma edad, Nique. Así que eso de «pequeña Rosie» no es algo que tú puedas decirme.

—Puede que tú tengas quince añitos, querida prima, pero digamos que mental y empíricamente...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de empíricamente?

—Es fácil, Rose —Nique se apoyó sobre los codos y se elevó un poco del colchón, aún mirando a Rose desde su posición casi horizontal. —¿A cuántos chicos has besado antes de Scorpius?

La gryffindor vaciló.

—A algunos...

Por la mirada que le echó, estaba claro que Dominique no creía ni una sola palabra.

—A Julian el verano pasado y a... —_James._

—¿Julian? ¿Qué Julian?

—Nott.

—Wow —la rubia lanzó un grito divertido al tiempo que volvía a ponerse de pie de un salto. Tanto movimiento empezaba a marear a la pobre Rose. —Vaya, así que te van las serpientes, ¿eh? Menuda morbosilla estás hecha prima.

Dominique se rió con esa risa histérica y contagiosa que tanto adoraba Rose.

—Aunque déjame decirte, Rosie, que Julian Nott no constituye un «algunos» sino más bien un «uno». Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Bueno, verás... —ahora Dominique le daba la espalda mientras rebuscaba algo en el baúl de una de sus compañeras de habitación. Durante un instante, Rose vaciló. Ahora o nunca, se dijo. Compartir la carga. Conocer otro punto de vista. Saber si lo que estaban haciendo era tan horrible como lamentaba que fuera. ¿Y quién mejor de Nique para aquello? —También está James.

_¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué había hecho?_

—¿James? ¿Qué James? James McCarthy's, ese empolloncillo sexy de Hufflepuff.

_Sí, claro. Ése mismo. Una buena salida para disimular. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Dominique intentara averiguar la verdad? Y aún si lo hacía... siempre podría decirle que se puso nerviosa, intimidada y mintió. Sí. Eso haría._

—No. No fue James McCarthy's.

—¿Blunt? Es más pequeño que nosotras, ¿no? Bueno, no es que sea excesivamente guapo, pero tampoco es feo.

La rubia sacó un botecito de cristal con un líquido verde de dentro del baúl y lo alzó a la luz para observarlo mejor.

—Potter, Dominique. ¡James Potter! —casi gritó.

_Al fin. Ya estaba dicho._

Nique dejó caer el botecito al suelo de la impresión, rompiéndose en el acto. Aunque el líquido empezaba a corroer la alfombra, la chica no le prestó ninguna atención. Al contrario, las burbujas misteriosas y nada halagüeñas que se estaban formando a sus pies pasó a un plano de completa inexistencia. Para Dominique, lo único que existía en aquel momento era Rose, el miedo con el que la miraba y la revelación que acababa de hacerle.

—¿James Potter? —repitió. Como si le hiciera falta reafirmárselo a sí misma. —¿El mismo James Potter que a mí me tiraba de las trenzas y a ti te hacía llorar cuando te escondía tu varita de juguete?

—Sólo teníamos cuatro años cuando ocurría eso.

—Por Merlín, Rose...

—Sí, el mismo —susurró. Bajando la mirada, avergonzada. Ahí estaba. El asco, la censura...

—... ¡es lo más genial que he escuchado en mi vida!

Rose alzó la mirada con sorpresa, como si acabaran de pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago y la hubieran dejado sin aire. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí?

—¿Qué?

—Tú y James... es sencillamente genial.

—No hay ningún James y yo, Nique. Se acabó. Ni siquiera empezó nunca nada... unos besos en casa del tío Harry y un par de encuentros aquí en Hogwarts. ¡Fin!—la euforia de su prima aminoró.

—No es eso lo que dice tu tono de voz, Rosie. Un momento. La escenita en la tienda de Quidditch de hace unas semanas, ¿fue por ti, verdad? —la mirada avergonzada de Rose fue todo lo que necesitaba como afirmación. —Y esa zorra de Chang no ha parado de repetir por ahí que James estaba celoso de Hugh, nuestro cazador, por no sé qué mierdas de celos.

La reacción de Rose no se hizo esperar. Si a Nique le había gustado la relación clandestina que Rose le había confesado haber tenido con James, más le gustaba ver el fuego de los celos en los ojos de la morena.

—Chang... —repitió. Saboreando cada letra. Torturando a su compañera. Deleitándose con la reacción y el odio que había avivado en ella.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Para —siseó Rose. Se negaba a admitírselo a ella misma, pero aquella frase, la amenaza velada, le había sonado tal y como habría sonado si la hubiera pronunciado Scorpius.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada, primita —una mirada perversa, a juego con la rabia y el rencor que destilaba la de Rose. —La cuestión es... ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El banquete de la cena de Nochebuena superó, si aquello era posible, al de la cena del baile de Navidad. Las bandejas no dejaron de estar a rebosar ni un solo instante. Pavo, puré de calabaza, pollo con manzanas, judías con carne y una interminable selección de tartas y postres de todos los sabores. La única preocupación de los jóvenes magos y brujas era qué elegir entre todas las propuestas deliciosas que tenían a su alcance. Incluso el ambiente que se respiraba en el Gran Comedor era muy diferente al que se respiraba el resto del año. Por la falta de alumnos que se habían marchado a casa para pasar allí la Navidad (los pequeños Weasleys incluidos), sólo había dos mesas de alumnos, así que gryffindors, ravenclaws, slytherins y hufflepuffs se mezclaban entre ellos sin ningún tipo de orden o lógicas más que las relaciones de amistad que había entre ellos. Sin clases ni uniformes ni corbatas, lo único que importaban eran las risas que flotaban por todo el comedor. Incluso algunos elfos domésticos, siempre fieles criados invisibles, hicieron acto de presencia vestidos con graciosos vestidos de duendes navideños repartiendo bastoncillos de caramelos a la hora del postre.

Tras el discurso post cena de McGonagall, los chicos fueron abandonando el comedor poco a poco, camino a sus salas comunes la mayoría y a rincones oscuros con compañía, algunos pocos afortunados.

—¿Nos vemos luego, JS? —ronroneó Chang con una voz que pretendía ser sexy junto a las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre Gryffindor.

Distraído, James miró una pequeña escena por encima de la coronilla de la hufflepuff, dentro del Gran Comedor. Como si hubiera notada su atención sobre ella, Rose levantó la mirada hacia los primeros escalones de la escalera y sonrió a su primo. Trató de disimularlo, pero James vio esos segundos de confusión y furia cruzar sus ojos castaños. Orgulloso de haber despertado esos sentimientos en ella, le sonrió y se acercó más a Chang, con una sonrisita autosuficiente en su rostro. Un movimiento íntimo, deliberado... la maldad del deseo recorriendo cada centímetro del brazo de la morena que acariciaba. La morena equivocada.

Rose le devolvió una radiante sonrisa que le heló la sangre.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Sí? —la chica movió la cabeza de tal manera que tapaba por completo su visión de Rose en el mismo instante en el que Malfoy se acercaba a ella.

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios quería esa asquerosa serpiente?_

—Jimmy —el tono irritado de Chang le hizo darse cuenta, al fin, de que le había repetido al menos tres veces la misma pregunta.

La miró un par de segundos sin saber qué decir y eso no hizo más que aumentar el cabreo de su acompañante.

—Te he preguntado si nos vemos a las doce en el pasillo del cuarto piso para intercambiar regalos y... —endulzó el tono y ahora fue ella la que deslizó su cuidada y limada uña por el antebrazo del gryffindor —... otras cosas.

_¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto contestar a esa pregunta?_

—Cla... claro. A las doce estaré allí.

—Perdonad —los dos saltaron sorprendidos por la interrupción. Mio se volvió molesta hacia la voz a su espalda y se topó con la sonrisa radiante y tranquila de Rose. Era una lástima que Chang no conociera esa sonrisa tan bien como lo hacía James. Si lo hubiera hecho, su reacción habría sido muy distinta.

—¿Qué quieres? —la altivez de la hufflepuff no intimidó ni una pizca a la leona. —Estamos en medio de una conversación privada.

—Sí, eso me parecía —preocupación fingida. —Lo siento. Sólo quería decirle a James que Patrick y los chicos han quedado en nuestra sala común en unos minutos para celebrar juntos la Nochebuena como un equipo e intercambiar regalos. Por si se le había olvidado.

Mientras Rose seguía mirando a Chang con esa sonrisa tranquila e inquietante en los labios, la otra chica se giró hacia James cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, a la espera de una respuesta.

James sólo tenía ojos para Rose.

—Voy en seguida —si Rose quería jugar a este juego, jugarían. —De hecho... —sin darles tiempo a reaccionar y ante la sorpresa de las dos chicas, James rodeó la cintura de Mio con sus brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó rápido y con fuerza.

La expresión de Rose volvió a vacilar, pero por suerte esta vez James no la vio, demasiado ocupado como estaba en meterle la lengua a esa cerda de Chang hasta la campanilla.

—... subo contigo, Rose. Nos vemos luego, Mio —ni siquiera se preocupó en escuchar la respuesta de su chica. James aceleró un poco el paso y, en menos de diez segundos, consiguió ponerse a la altura y ritmo de su prima. —Buena excusa. ¿Se te ha ocurrido de improviso?

Ella lo miró de reojo, enarcando una ceja y sin aminorar el ritmo, como si ni la pregunta ni James merecieran la más mínima consideración ni cambio de ánimo.

—¿Crees que lo único que quería era alejarte de Chang..._ JS_? —imprimió la suficiente burla en ese apodo que le había escuchado utilizar a la hufflepuff para referirse a él como para que James, por primera vez, se diera cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba.

—Sí, eso es lo que creo —un cambio en el humor de James, las manos cerradas en un puño.

La sonrisa de Rose se agrandó.

—En ese caso, deberías haberte quedado con tu novia dándoos arrumacos un rato más. Creo que los chicos y Portia se han dado cuenta de esta nueva enemistad entre Albus, tú y yo, y en un intento de ser sutiles me han mandado a mí a avisarte de lo de esta noche. En una semana volverá la liga de quidditch y no es momento para tonterías ni redencillas.

El cambio de actitud de Rose, tan impersonal, calculador y frío le heló la sangre a James. No sin cierto anhelo, observó a la chica un poco más adelantada en las escaleras que él y rememoró, sin poder evitarlo, los largos días en Grimmauld Place que había pasado ella en su habitación, tirada sobre cama, sus zapatos desperdigados en la alfombra, leyendo una revista, haciéndole incesantes preguntas sobre tal o cual grupo de música muggle o simplemente mirando al techo, hablándole de sus deseos y sus miedos.

Sus deseos...

—Escarabajo de plastilina —recitó la joven ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda, sacando a James de sus recuerdos. —Ahora verás que no me hacen falta ningún tipo de excusa estúpida para alejarte de las manazas de esa asquerosa de Chang.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, los chicos que se habían quedado en Navidad revoloteaban por todos lados. Demasiado temprano aún para irse a la cama, la mayoría de los leones se arremolinaban en grupos por los sillones y sofás hablando de nada en particular. Disfrutando del simple placer de la compañía de sus amigos, de la charla banal y de las risas estridentes que se elevaban por un lado y por otro del salón. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Rose desapareció de su lado, mezclándose con sus compañeros de curso primero y subiendo a su habitación después. James no tardó demasiado en encontrar a Patrick en los sillones orejeros junto al fuego, acompañado del resto del equipo de quidditch. Los saludó a todos, parándose para darle un apretón quizás demasiado fuerte en el hombro a Albus, y acabó sentándose en el otro sillón orejero al lado de su mejor amigo.

—Creía que Rose venía contigo —fue el saludo de Patrick en cuanto James se sentó.

—Y así era —a James no se le escapó la incomodidad de Albus ante el nombre de la chica. Qué extraño, pensó. —Pero ha subido un momento a la habitación. Ni idea de a qué.

Por primera vez desde que llegara al grupo, James reparó en las cajas, algunas grandes y otras pequeñas, que sus amigos tenían con ellos. Unas cajas que sólo podían ser los regalos de Navidad de los que le había hablado Rose. ¡Mierda!

—Hola —y allí volvía a estar ella y, para variar, con un montón de regalos entre los brazos.

—Me parece que me toca ir a por los míos al cuarto... —James se levantó pesadamente y antes de que pudiera pestañear, Rose estaba allí robándole el sitio.

—Quién se fue a Camelot... —contraatacó la morena a la mirada enfurecida que le lanzaba James.

—¿Qué?

—... perdió su sillón —terminó para la diversión de todos y la estupefacción de James.

—Ya veremos si...

—Déjate de rollos, Jimmy —le cortó Patrick. —Y date prisa. Algunos hemos quedado en un rato y sabes lo poco que me gusta hacer esperar a las damas.

James, al menos, fue rápido. Eso debían concedérselo. El intercambio de regalos no fue nada del otro mundo. Entre risas y palabras de agradecimientos, el equipo se intercambió sus regalos de navidad. Portia le regaló unos guantes nuevos para la escoba y Lorcan una colonia nueva para el «mago encantador», como rezaba el eslogan de la botella. ¿O había sido al revés? Tampoco importaba demasiado. Albus le sorprendió con una foto en la que se veía a un James y a un Albus Potter de no más de seis años vestidos con el uniforme de los Chudley Cannos, sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. Patrick sí que no le sorprendió con una caja de condones con un lazo enorme alrededor de ella. La única que no le había dado un regalo había sido Rose, al igual que él tampoco se lo había dado a ella. Y esperaba que eso fuera algo que sólo ellos dos hubieran notado.

Mientras los chicos seguían bromeando y planeando lo que sería su vuelta a la rutina de entrenamiento a partir de la semana siguiente, la sala común había ido vaciándose. Bien por los chicos a los que ya había vencido el cansancio como Justin o por los que tenían algo más interesante que hacer por el castillo como Portia, la cuestión era que sin pretenderlo, se habían quedado a solas James, Albus, Patrick y Rose. Y ese escocés rubio empezaba a tomarse demasiadas confianzas con su prima, algo que ponía de los nervios a James, por muy buenos amigos que fueran.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que yo me vaya a dormir —anunció Albus de una forma bastante brusca mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estaba sentado. Sin mirar una sola vez a Rose, se despidió de los otros dos chicos y enfiló el camino a su habitación.

Patrick lo miró extrañado.

—Guau... ¿qué demonios le pasa a ese chico? —el rubio no se había dirigido directamente a ella, pero Rose sintió la necesidad de justificar su mala relación con su primo.

Aunque sin ocurrírsele nada mejor que decir, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dedicó a Patrick su más tierna e inocente mirada de no haber roto nunca un plato.

—Bueno tampoco es que importe demasiado cuando estamos aquí tú y...

—¿No habías quedado con una ravenclaw de quinto?

La mirada de Patrick pasó de la confusión al horror en menos de dos segundos.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó levantándose del sillón.

—Las doce menos diez... más o menos.

—Puede que aún esté allí... mierda mierda mierda —Rose estaba segura de que le había oído murmurar un «mierda» más, mientras se cerraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda tras él.

Rose contó hasta diez, en silencio, y cuando acabó y se aseguró de que no oía a nadie más en la sala común o en las habitaciones más cercanas, miró a James. Él se estremeció por la fuerza de esa mirada.

—Tú también deberías marcharte si no quieres llegar tarde. No creo que Chang sea del tipo de chicas a las que les gusta esperar —la dulzura de su voz le enfureció.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No has quedado con Malfoy? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón en el que Patrick se había sentado momentos antes.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No. No hemos quedado.

Esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué sí? —A James siempre le desarmaban esa clase de preguntas de lógica absurda.

La confusión no le duró demasiado y contraatacó con más veneno que antes.

—Bueno, ¿no se supone que es eso lo que hacen las parejas?

Ella no había dejado de mirarle ni un solo instante, divertida, como si encontrara las reacciones de James lo más divertido del mundo.

—Puede... pero Scorpius y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Vi qué clase de amigos sois en los jardines la otra noche, durante el baile —la furia de James aumentó.

—Muy buenos amigos—recalcó ese «muy» con fuerza e intención.

Sin poder detenerse, James la agarró del brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella para sí, acercándola a su rostro, aspirando sin querer la mofa que leía en sus ojos.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, Rose?

Por primera vez, la diversión desapareció, convirtiendo su rostro en toda una declaración de intenciones.

—Ya te dije que lo haría, James. En esta misma sala común, si no recuerdo mal —no hizo intento alguno de soltarse ni de alejarse del chico, al contrario, con una rapidez que no habría creído capaz de ella, alargó el brazo y lo colocó tras su cuello, acariciando con paciencia y una sugestión casi hipnótica la piel y el pelo. —Y quien avisa, no es traidor.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Rose le besó. Desesperada, posesiva y hambrienta. No esperó invitación alguna por parte del chico para invadir con su lengua cada centímetro de su boca y de su ser. Agarró un mechón de pelo negro en un puño y forcejeó por soltarse de una vez del agarre del gryffindor. James tardó en reaccionar, demasiado quizás, pero una vez lo hizo respondió con la misma pasión liberada de la que ella había hecho gala. No sabe si fue cosa suya o de ella, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rose estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo como un hambriento que no ha probado bocado en años.

Los instintos de James le llevaron a buscar la piel bajo el jersey de ella. Ajeno a cualquier peligro, sordo a toda alarma que le indicaba que aún estaban en la sala común, a la vista de cualquiera que decidiera hacer acto de presencia en aquel momento. Rose se movió sobre él, acomodando sus caderas para que los dos cuerpos se convirtieran en uno solo. Descendió el ritmo de la invasión y se volvió dócil, cuidadosa...

—Rose... —susurró el chico en una de las pocas ocasiones que ella le dejaba coger aire.

—¿Sí? —ella lo miró, juguetona, mordiéndose el labio de abajo.

—No... no quiero que me malinterpretes pero... —la miró durante un segundo, sopesando si debería acabar la frase o seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Optó por la primera opción. —... ¿a qué viene este cambio de opinión respecto a lo nuestro?

—¿Lo nuestro? —la incomprensión de ella parecía genuina.

James levantó las cejas, incrédulo, señalando que, evidentemente, se refería a lo que ambos estaban haciendo en ese momento.

El abrazo de ella alrededor de su cuello se estrechó.

—Feliz Navidad, Jimmy —y le volvió a besar.

Durante unos segundos, James se dejó arrastrar por lo dulce que sabían los besos de Rose, pero la fría realidad le golpeó con fuerza. Tanta, que tuvo que apartar a Rose una vez más muy a su pesar.

—¿Y qué pasa con mañana? ¿Y pasado?

Rose suspiró, cansada. Perdida la magia, se soltó del cuello del chico, se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Que James fuera incapaz de dejarse llevar, la estaba mosqueando.

—¿Qué pasa con mañana y pasado? Absolutamente nada, James. Tú mismo lo dijiste —vocalizó con una perfección exagerada para darle más énfasis al mensaje. —No podemos estar juntos, pero eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rose volvió a sonreír. Esa sonrisa que James no había visto hasta esa misma mañana. Una sonrisa enigmática, sabia y cruel. Una sonrisa que le asustaba a la vez que le excitaba.

Con dolorosa lentitud, Rose se bajó de encima de él y volvió a ponerse de pie frente al sillón sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Buenas noches, James. Si te das prisa, puede que Mio aún te esté esperando en vuestro escondrijo.

Sin esperar y sin darle tiempo a replicar, Rose se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación dejándole solo de nuevo.

En la oscuridad.


	12. De hadas y juegos de cartas

**Bueno... como ya os avisé, he vuelto ^^ Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Antes de nada quería avisaros de un par de cosillas. Muchas de vosotras me habéis a lo largo de estos años varios privados preguntándome por mi libro y, por temas de distribución, no lo habéis podido conseguir. Pues bien, hace poco lo colgué en Amazon por sólo 0,98€ y, seáis de dónde seáis, y tengáis el ebook que tengáis (ipad, sony, kindle o el propio ordenador) podéis descargároslo. Además, me ayudaríais a subir puestos en el ránking y que me libro se viera y más gente lo conociera. Por si tenéis curiosidad os dejo el enlace: www . amazon. es / dp / B006S6PD48 / ref=cm_sw_r_tw_dp_H4vlrb1KDX78X (ya sabéis... quitad los espacios ^^ )**

**Y además he empezado una nueva sección en mi canal de youtube y si alguno quiere verme metida en mi papel e interpretando un monólogo de (no prometo que sea bueno pero sí divertido) también os podéis pasar por aquí y si os gusta, suscribíos :D www .youtube watch?v =mB-WDSSoegU&feature=share&list=UUSNd8MCSPRI9fkFjt8S1KNQ (sin espacios)**

**Y ya me dejo de SPAM y espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

* * *

La rutina fue instalándose poco a poco en el castillo. El comienzo de las clases, los deberes y, sobre todo, los entrenamientos de quiddicth fueron acogidos con ganas por todos los jóvenes de Hogwarts. Para no faltar a la verdad, durante esas semanas, las historias que de alguna u otra forma habían empezado entre los alumnos durante las fiestas de navidad estaban afianzándose con rapidez en la mayoría de los casos.

Aunque el concepto de «la mayoría» era algo que nunca había podido aplicarse a Rose Weasley.

—¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora con qué? —Rose miró a su prima Dominique con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

La rubia soltó un bufido. No estaba acostumbrada a la Rose altiva de actitud putanesca y despreocupada que llevaba viendo desde la mañana siguiente a Nochebuena.

El frío aún hacía bastante incómodo salir a los jardines, por lo que la mayoría de los magos y brujas se quedaban en el castillo, pero cuando querías juntarte con personas de otras casas, la cosa se complicaba un poco. El Gran Comedor estaba demasiado concurrido, las salas comunes de cada una estaban descartadas por las miradas horribles y cuchicheos que despertarían y cualquier recodo en los pasillos era un foco de oídos invisibles e indiscretos. Pero por suerte, Rose ahora contaba con un plan B.

—Los rumores corren como la pólvora en estos pasillos, Ro. Lo sabes.

Rose la miró con genuina confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —por mucho que intentara ignorarlo, aún le preocupaba que alguien descubriera su pequeño e incestuoso secreto.

—Por favor, deja de hacerte la idiota conmigo. Hablo de ti y de Scorpius. Coméis juntos la mayoría de los días, desaparecéis vete tú a saber dónde, día sí y día también... y no me hagas empezar a hablar del humorcito que tiene últimamente nuestro primo, porque para eso necesitaría una semana entera.

—¿James?

¿Qué demonios le pasaba hoy a Rose y por qué le costaba tanto captar su atención?

—Sí, Rose. James. Nuestro primo y tú...

—¡No lo digas! —con una rapidez impropia de ella, le tapó la boca con su mano derecha. —Aquí no. Tienes que tener cuidado.

Nique miró al techo y puso los ojos en blanco. Sin mucha dificultad, se deshizo del agarre de Rose y siguió pasillo adelante, enfadada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando para que ahora su primita se comportara así? Hizo un poco de memoria e intentó encontrar, sin éxito, algún momento de la infancia de la gryffindor en el que Rose no fuera una niña tímida y extremadamente amable. Eso era lo que le mosqueaba más. Lo incapaz que era de reconocer a la chica que había tenido que dar una pequeña carrera por el pasillo para volver a alcanzarla. La rubia tenía que reconocer que al principio el cambio le había gustado. Rose se había vuelto más altiva y espabilada. Y eso, tenía que reconocerlo, era bastante sorprendente y divertido. Pero no contenta con su nueva condición, su prima había seguido desarrollando esas nuevas... "capacidades" adquiridas y algo en ella empezaba a distorsionarse y pudrirse.

Y eso sí que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

—¿Vas a dejar de poner esa cara de buzo, Nique? —la chica suspiró.

—Sí. Puede. No lo sé. —respondió de seguido.

Al contrario de la respuesta mordaz que esperaba, Rose se limitó a sonreír de medio lado cuando doblaron una vez más uno de los pasillos del castillo. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y miró a Nique unos segundos, de forma intencionada, hambrienta y maliciosa.

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda a la ravenclaw.

—Petit morte —susurró la morena a la pared de ladrillos frente a la que se habían parado.

Nique la miró elevando una ceja que pronto quedó eclipsada por la redondez y sorpresa de sus labios cuando la pared comenzó a desaparecer ante sus ojos, dando paso a un oscuro pasillo entre la roca.

—¿Vienes? —aunque en realidad le daba igual la respuesta. Rose cogió a su prima de la muñeca y tiró de ella dentro de la pared.

Dominique apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando creyó poder hacerlo, la visión que tenía ante sí se lo impidió, dejándola sin palabras. Resulta que esa pared tan idéntica al resto de las paredes de aquel enorme y frío castillo, no sólo daba a un pasillo siniestro y oscuro sino que, al final de ese pasillo, había una sala cálida, acogedora y terriblemente tentadora. Nique echó un vistazo rápido a los elementos de la habitación, obviando deliberadamente a las personas que había allí. Ya tendría tiempo para eso más tarde.

—¡Por Morgana! —susurró para que sólo Rose pudiera oírla. —¿Dónde trolls me has traído?

La sala tenía una gran chimenea que ardía con un fuego gigantesco y verde en el extremo contrario a la puerta, un sofá mullido con distintos tonos de verde y un par de butacones de la misma gama alrededor de una pequeña mesa de piedra pulida para, lo que Nique pudo observar, serían las copas. Una vez analizado todo el mobiliario que la rodeaba, y segura de que aquello no podría ser más extraño ni aunque se lo propusiera, decidió echarle un vistazo a los ocupantes de aquel sitio, sólo para darse cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba.

—Estamos a punto de empezar una nueva ronda. Sentaos de una vez, Weasleys —la sonrisa perfilada de Scorpius le puso la piel de gallina a Nique. Una sensación que nada tenía que ver con el asco o el miedo, sino más bien con la excitación.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró. Apenas le salían las palabras.

—Un pequeño refugio que el padre de Scorpius le legó hace unos años.

Sin dar una explicación más, Rose se adelantó y se sentó en el sofá, en el hueco libre entre un chico moreno de sexto de ravenclaw sin pantalones y una pelirroja slytherin en sujetador. Por la mirada que acababa de echarle a Dominique, estaba claro que ellas dos se conocían.

—StripPóker, Weasleys, no creo que haga falta que os explique nada más —sentenció Scorpius repartiendo las cartas que acababa de barajar.

Y no, no hacía falta explicar más.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Ey, Rose. Espera. ¡Rosie! ¡ESPERA!

Rose se giró con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja para mirar fijamente a Portia, que venía corriendo hacia ella desde el otro lado del pasillo. Acababan de terminar las clases de la tarde, pociones con Slunghorn por parte de Rose y Herbología con Longbottom en el caso de Portia y todos los alumnos andaban de aquí para allá para disfrutar de esas horas de libertad antes de la cena. En los escasos segundos que tardó Portia en llegar hasta ella, Rose tuvo que soportar una de las miradas de odio a las que ya la tenía acostumbrada su primo Albus.

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Vas a la Sala Común? —a la rubia le faltaba el aliento.

—Sí, claro. ¿Vienes?

Las dos comenzaron a caminar codo contra codo camino al cuadro de La Señora Gorda.

—¿Qué tal pociones? —a Rose le sorprendía la facilidad en el trato y la simpatía que despertaba Portia en cualquier persona sólo con abrir la boca. La chica era todo positividad y buen carácter y eso era algo que agradecía cada segundo que pasaba con ella.

—Bueno... hemos empezado a elaborar la poción multijugos y, como siempre, Slughorn se ha puesto a divagar un poco sobre «la grandiosidad de una mente bien aprovechada» —añadió en falsete, en un intento por imitar la voz del profesor.

Portia rompió a reír con esa risa cantarina que tanto le gustaba a Rose. Un par de hufflepuff de segundo se dieron la vuelta, asombrados, por el estruendo que una chica tan pequeñita en tamaño estaba montando.

—¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

—Por eso mismo he venido a buscarte, R. Acabo de hablar con Cintia Rosenberg, la buscadora de huflepuff, y me ha comentado que esta noche el equipo organiza una fiesta en su sala común. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

La morena la miró arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—O si no, ¿qué? ¿Me despertaré con una cabeza de hipogrifo entre mis sábanas mañana?

—Yo de ti no me arriesgaría a descubrirlo.

—En ese caso...

La rubia lanzó un pequeño grito de triunfo a nadie en particular.

—Bien. Entonces te recojo a las 10, después de la cena. He quedado con Cintia para que nos lleve. te dejo aquí —soltó de pronto en medio de ninguna parte. —Tengo que ir a buscar una cosa a la biblioteca. Ya lo sabes, a las 10... no sé si me dará tiempo a bajar a cenar. Nos vemos en la estatua del jinete sin cabeza de la tercera planta.

—Hoy estás muy rara, Portia —no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Porque sí, normalmente Portia era bastante extrovertida y despistada, pero lo de hoy ya era pasarse.

—No te preocupes, no llegaré tarde —pero bien podría haberse ahorrado la respuesta. Portia ya se había perdido entre los alumnos rumbo a la biblioteca y Rose dudaba mucho de que la hubiera escuchado.

Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta, la tarde había pasado en un suspiro. Rose había conseguido adelantar un par de redacciones de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Herbología para la semana que viene y había bajado a cenar al Gran Comedor con Scorpius y Nott. Las miradas envenenadas de Albus y James ya habían pasado a un segundo plano y apenas las notaba constantes en el cogote ya. Aunque al principio, el resto de los slytherins habían mostrado un poco de frialdad a la presencia casi diaria de una Weasley en su mesa, Rose no había tardado en hacerse con todos y ahora, si no fuera por el uniforme y el escudo de su capa, cualquiera podría haberla confundido con una verdadera serpiente.

Cuando le contó a Malfoy sus planes para aquella noche y fue evidente por su falta de invitación que los huflepuffs no habían invitado a ningún slytherin, Scorpius llenó el Gran Comedor con una carcajada profunda, divertida y sincera.

«Las viejas costumbres nunca cambian», se había limitado a decir. Y Rose no pudo más que darle la razón.

Los chicos se despidieron a los pies de las escaleras principales del castillo con un beso lento y juguetón en la mejilla por parte de Scorpius. Con esa actitud chulesca que lo caracterizaba y, sin mirar una sola vez atrás, el rubio desapareció junto con un pequeño grupo de slytherin rumbo a las mazmorras. Consciente de repente de lo justa que iba ya, Rose dio media vuelta y se lanzó escaleras arriba medio corriendo, medio andando a largas zancadas. Lo último que le interesaba era que le pillara Filch corriendo por los pasillos y tener que darle esquinazo.

Cuando llegó a su sala común, se tomó un par de minutos para saludar y hablar un poco con los compañeros que estaban en la sala común para después ir a prepararse a su habitación para la fiesta. Tampoco se arregló demasiado. Un poco de colorete para paliar la palidez que le estaba dejando el frío de Hogwarts, máscara de pestañas para dar un poco de profundidad a sus ojos y un poco de brillo en los labios, nada demasiado aparente. Ni siquiera se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de salir. Volvió sólo unos segundos para echarse un poco del perfume que le había regalado la abuela Molly por navidad y se dirigió a la salida. Con lo puntual que era Portia para todo, seguro que llevaba más de diez minutos esperándola junto a la estatua, y eso que Rose sólo llegaba tres minutos tarde. Por el gritito que escuchó, Portia acababa de verla y no hacía más que mover los brazos haciéndole señas para que se diera prisa en llegar. Cintia también estaba con ella.

Rose se unió a la alegría exacerbada pre-fiesta que parecían irradiar sus dos compañeras.

—Siento el retraso —dijo nada más llegar hasta ella.

No había ni un alma en el pasillo.

—No te preocupes —Portia la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella. La chica debía de saber ya dónde estaba la entrada de la Sala Común de los Hufflepuff. —Toma, ponte esto.

Por primera vez, Rose reparó en el par de máscaras que su amiga tenía entre las manos.

—¿Qué es eso? —eran máscaras muy, muy raras.

—Es una fiesta de disfraces —se limitó a responder la rubia.

Cintia no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que había llegado. Por lo que veía de la chica, era bastante tímida y reservada.

—¿Qué crees que he ido a buscar a la biblioteca antes?

Las chicas pasaron por el pasillo de las cocinas y se detuvieron ante unos barriles apilados en una esquina. Sin decir nada, Cintia empezó a golpear rítmicamente el segundo barril de la segunda fila.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Rose con extrañeza.

—Es la contraseña a su sala común —se limitó a responder como si no tuviera la mayor importancia. Echó un vistazo al par de máscaras que tenía en la mano, sopesando con cual quedarse ella. —¿Qué color prefieres, el rojo el azul?

—Me da igual. La que tú no quieras —y era cierto. El color era algo que le traía sin cuidado.

Portia levantó la vista de sus manos y fulminó a Rose con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos travieso. La clase de travesura que le heló la sangre a la chica en las venas.

—¿Portia...? —aquello le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

La rubia bajó la voz. Como si fuera un secreto, se acercó a Rose y susurró:

—Están hechizadas...

—¿Cómo dices? —Portia había intentado darle tanto misterio a la frase que su amiga apenas la había oído. Por suerte decidió recuperar su voz normal después de un suspiro exasperante.

—Que están hechizadas, encantadas, embrujadas... Unos cuantos chicos de séptimo se han encargado de hacerlas en exclusiva para esta fiesta —ante la cara estupefacta de Rose, la rubia se rió de buena gana y aclaró un poco más: —Nunca has estado en una fiesta hufflepuff, ¿verdad? Los tejones sí que saben montar una fiesta, Ro. Aún recuerdo la última a la que fui el año pasado. ¡Una pasada, te lo aseguro! Esto hace tan exclusiva la fiesta... las máscaras están contadas. Y al menos yo no sé de muchos otros que vayan. Es emocionante, ¿no crees?

Pensando en su suerte, Rose no estaba demasiado segura de eso.

—¿Y qué clase de hechizo tienen las máscaras?

Portia dudó.

—Bueno... creo que es una especie de alteración de la poción multijugos o algo así. No me lo han explicado demasiado bien. La cosa es que con estas máscaras no te podrá reconocer nadie.

Un ruido procedente de la espalda de Portia desvió la atención de ambas. Algo se estaba moviendo en la pared. La puerta a la sala común de los tejones ya estaba abierta.

—Es hora de poneros las máscaras, chicas. No podéis entrar ahí sin ellas. Son las reglas —al contrario de lo que hubiera podido esperar Rose del aspecto de Cintia, su voz era aguda y enérgica. Nada acorde con esa apariencia sosegada que tenía.

Cintia se sacó una máscara parecida a las que tenía Portia, morada, y se la puso. Ante sus ojos, las gryffindors vieron cómo aquella chica de pelo castaño y rasgos anodinos, se convertía en una exuberante criatura con rasgos afilados, orejas puntiagudas, pelo morado y ojos como plata líquida.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabéis cuál es la temática de esta fiesta... ¡Bienvenidos al Reinos de las Hadas!

Y sin añadir nada más, desapareció por el agujero que había dejado el barril. Portia y Rose se miraron unos instantes, mezclando en sus ojos la ansiedad por lo desconocido y el disfrute por la anticipación de lo que estaba por llegar. Sin intercambiar una palabra más, sólo un par de sonrisas genuinas, Portia le tendió la máscara azul y ambas se adentraron en el túnel desconocido, dispuestas a pasar una de las mejores noches del año en Hogwarts.

Lo que se encontró cuando salió de aquel túnel de vuelta a la luz, la pilló totalmente por sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de cómo era la sala hufflepuff en el día a día, pero aquella noche parecía que estaban en medio del bosque más mágico y espectacular que hubiera imaginado jamas. Guirnaldas de hojas de colores colgando sobre sus cabezas, hermosos fuegos fautos revoloteando alegres entre los asistentes, una música tenue y relajante invadiendo cada rincón de aquel lugar. No era demasiados y por la hora que era, no creía que fueran a llegar muchos invitados más, por lo que Rose dedujo que, para aquella fiesta, los prefectos habían enviado a los pequeños tejones a la cama pronto. Tal y como le había dicho Portia, no había nada en ninguno de aquellos chicos que las rodeaban que les diera una pista sobre quién podría ser cualquiera de ellos.

—Portia... —susurró sobrecogida cuando su amiga salió del túnel y se puso a su lado. —Estás preciosa.

—¿En serio? —incluso la voz de su amiga era diferente. Más melodiosa... y por absurdo que fuera, a Rose le recordó al chocolate líquido.

—Sí —no había ningún espejo, por lo que la chica no tenía forma de saber qué aspecto había adquirido. —tu piel se ha vuelto del color de la hoja de otoño, brillante y apetitosa. Tienes el pelo rojo fuego, pequeño y puntiagudo. Y tus ojos... dios mío. Nunca he visto ese color antes. Es un violeta tan intenso e hipnótico...

—¿En serio? Espero que alguien haya traído una cámara mágica o algo así... me encantaría verme. ¡Por Morgana! Este hechizo es genial.

—¿Qué aspecto tengo yo? —no debería, pero Rose estaba ansiosa por saberlo.

—Claro... ¡perdona, Rosie! ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? Tú también estás preciosa. Tú pelo está más largo y ondulado. Del color de una noche con una luna llena gigante. Tu piel está más pálida... más pura. Tienes unas pequeñas pecas turquesas salpicando tu nariz. Se te han puesto unas orejas puntiagudas muy graciosas y tus ojos... no estoy segura. Son rosa pálidos... ¡Merlín mío!

—Mira a toda esta gente, este lugar... es precioso. ¿Cómo crees que lo han hecho?

—¿Quién sabe? Puede que de verdad hayan usado pelo de hadas... o polvos. ¿Tienen polvos las hadas o sólo es en ese cuento que tanto les gusta a los muggles?

—¡Un poco de atención, chicos! ¿Hola? —una voz amplificada por la magia hizo que todos los asistentes centraran su atención en un muchacho de pelo dorado y cuernos de ciervo que podría ser cualquiera. —Me alegra daros a todos la bienvenida a la primera fiesta hufflepuff del año. Como los más ravenclaws habréis deducido ya... ¡eh, es broma! ¡Que ningún león se ofenda por eso! —el fauno soltó una carcajada. —Para esta fiesta hemos elegido El Sueño de una Noche de Verano, una obra del gran William Shakespeare que, para quien no lo sepa, era un squib. Así que hadas y faunos, disfrutad de mi reino... divertíos y disfrutad de la libertad que la noche y el bosque os ofrecen, pues a media noche se romperá este bello encantamiento.

Y entre risas y murmullos emocionados, la fiesta comenzó.

Al principio, Rose intentó por todos los medios no separarse de aquella ninfa de pelo puntiagudo en la que se había convertido Portia, pero después de la primera media hora, se había dado cuenta de que aquello era prácticamente imposible. La mayoría de los invitados, por no decir todos, se habían metido tanto en su papel que se negaban a dar sus nombres reales y, en cambio, respondían con alguno de fantasía que habían decidido adoptar para aquellas horas.

Después de un par de vasos de «lágrimas de dioses» que, sospechaba, era una mezcla entre whiskey de fuego y zumo de frutas, Rose encontró un grupo de no más de siete chicos y chicas, sentados en círculo, bajo un par de árboles junto a la pared más resguardada de la sala. Entre ellos, se encontraba el chico-fauno que les había dado la bienvenida a la fiesta y, como pudo comprobar cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo, lo que los reunía a todos y los hacía estar pendientes del centro del círculo era una botella vacía giratoria.

Aquello parecía divertido.

—¿Puedo unirme? —se escuchó diciendo y entre risas y gestos cariñosos exagerados por el alcohol de dioses que todos parecían tener entre sus manos, se sentó entre un hada menuda con el pelo verde esperada y un fauno con patas de chivo peludas y ojos completamente negros.

El hada de su derecha sacó su varita, apuntó la botella y ésta giró, giró y giró... parándose frente a un chico con cuernos retorcidos de macho cabrío. Para sorpresa de Rose, en vez de acercarse al chico para besarlo, lo que ella creía que consistía el juego, los chicos se levantaron y desaparecieron entre los árboles de aquel bosque improvisado.

«Así que de esto va el juego...», pensó.

—Te toca —le dijo el chico que estaba a su lado.

Rose dudó ante la mirada curiosa de unos e impaciente de otros que no paraban de instarla en silencio a que sacara su varita y apuntara a la botella vacía. Una cosa era que siguiera adelante, de cara al público, con esa farsa de femme fatale que había adoptado para jugar con James y darle un poco de su propia medicina. Scorpius estaba al tanto de todo y él mismo le había animado a hacerlo. No hacían daño a nadie... quizás un poco a Albus, pero su primo tampoco dejaba que se explicara. No era culpa ni de Scorpius ni de ella. Pero eso... coger a un desconocido de la mano ¿y qué? ¿Irse a un rincón con él para enrollarse? ¿Y después qué? ¿Quién sería?

—Eh, preciosa, ¿vas o no?

«Ahora o nunca, Rose. Ahora o nunca»

Y pese a todo lo que su razón le gritaba dentro de su cabeza para que se levantara y alejara de allí, sacó la varita, apuntó y miró fijamente al hermoso sátiro de ojos dorados y pequeños cuernos astados que no paraba de mirarla a ella.

La botella seguía girando pero aquella mirada, aquel chico... ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso también le habían echado algo a la bebida para recrear de una forma aún más fidedigna la obra a la que emulaba aquella fiesta?

—Bien tortolitos... no seáis demasiado traviesos.

Rose miró hacia abajo y comprobó con una alegría que jamás reconocería, ni siquiera a ella misma, que la botella apuntaba al mismo chico que se había quedado mirando. Sin mediar palabra, éste se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rose para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Todo un caballero. De la mano, y haciéndole una reverencia exagerada, se dirigieron al final de la habitación donde el chico abrió una puerta que Rose juraría no estaba ahí antes. Sin pensárselo una sola vez, Rose le precedió en la pequeña habitación que acababan de descubrir y él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién eres? —aunque no le gustara, estaba nerviosa.

—Mi nombre es Filoctetes, bella dama. ¿Y el vuestro?

—Hablo en serio —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Verás, yo no...

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, tenía los labios de aquel chico sobre los suyos, tiernos y exigentes a partes iguales. Tanteando con su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para hablar. Y ella sabía que tendría que resistirse, que aquello no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía... no QUERÍA apartarlo. Entre todo el drama que estaba siendo su vida, aquella fiesta era la excusa perfecta para dejarse llevar. Para dejar de ser Rose Weasley, para dejar todos sus problemas y errores atrás, y ser una persona distinta, nueva, vacía... al menos durante una hora y media.

El chico se separó, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente ni un solo momento.

—Necesitaba... —murmuró, pero lo único de lo que Rose era consciente era de la calidez de su aliento sobre sus labios.

El sátiro era bastante más alto que ella, por lo que, apoyada como estaba contra la pared y protegida a ambos lados de su cabeza por los brazos de él, Rose tenía que doblar por completo la cabeza de una forma nada cómoda para poder verle la cara.

—No digas nada. Durante esta hora, no digamos nada.

Él se limitó a asentir y a lanzarse de nuevo a sus labios. Esta vez Rose sí que le dejó entrar, al mismo tiempo que enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del desconocido. En ese momento se dijo a sí misma que no disfrutaría, que sería sólo una forma de evadirse de todo lo que la rodeaba... pero no pudo evitar implicarse, corresponder con fuerza y entregarse por completo a aquel beso que le estaba robando parte de su alma.

* * *

_Bueno bueno bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Quién será el enigmático sátiro con el que Rose se está besando? ¿Quedará sólo en un beso o habrá algo más...? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo._

_Por cierto... me sabe un poco mal pedíroslo, pero es que yo soy un poco patata con el tema del phososhop. Veréis, quiero colgar esta historia en wattpad y como soy un poco maniática, me gustaría ponerle una portada. ¿Algún alma caritativa y preciosa de esas que sé que puebla este fic me haría una para la historia de Caricias Prohibidas? :D_

_Y ya sabéis... tanto si os ha gustado como si no, dadle al go y decídmelo en una review 3_


End file.
